Loving Daisy
by BigDreams91
Summary: Daisy is a human girl living with the Cullen's since she was found at ten years old. She's lived in Canada ever since with the entire family but Rose and Emmett as her parents. At seventeen, she's ready for a new experience: high school. Moving to Forks, brings new unexpected things she and her overprotective family might not be entirely ready for. [Alice, Edward] [Bella, Jacob]
1. Preface

_**A/N: **_

_Welcome to my slightly new story. I know there may be some editing problems so just bare with me. Looking for editor/beta so if anyone is interested PM me. Anyway, I really hope you like this story, but bare in mind, this is my first Jasper/Major story so it might end horribly._

_As of right now, updates are once a week on Sundays, Monday at the very latest.  
_

_Please follow, favorite, and leave a review, even if you hate it. PM me with questions or your thoughts on the story. They seriously make my day. Thanks!_

_**Preface**_

The alley was dark and damp. The only people that ventured into this particular alley were the homeless and the not so nice people. The alley was narrow between two buildings in the city where most homeless people tended to beg for money. Some homeless were the decent people that had a rough life losing their entire lives while other sought this alley for refuge with a needle. The sounds of the alley would make anyone blush and advert their eyes. That is if they weren't already used to it.

The city just at the end of the alley was oblivious of this particular place. They were walking toward their cars completely oblivious to what was going on here. Most were walking past their minds occupied by the upcoming seasons or getting home before the sun fell. Only a few people noticed her walking sometimes running down the sidewalk. She was dressed decently some people thought but had that look like she didn't belong in the city. They didn't know how right they were.

Daisy didn't belong in the city but in one of the smaller towns nearby. She tugged her coat closer hoping to get warm as well as take in the scent flowing from the coat. It was the last coat her mother had before she died and Daisy loved the scent the coat held. She bumped into a few people muttering apologies but never looking into their eyes as she walked past them.

A few people she bumped into glared at her annoyed by the intrusion. Others were curious but allowed the moment to pass. While some just didn't care because it wasn't their business.

The alley came up quickly and Daisy could feel the change in temperature that meant nightfall was near. She had past this particular alley before but never stopped by it. Her mother always told her to steer clear of dark alleys, nothing good ever came from the darkness. Daisy didn't want to stay in the alley but she knew how horrible the city was at night. She could find a place to hide in the alley where no one would find her and she'd be okay.

The soup kitchen had provided Daisy her dinner but she knew by bedtime she'd be hungry again. It was a never ending cycle when a ten year old lived on the streets. Daisy ignored the feeling in the back of her mind tugging the jacket even closer as she entered the alley. The smell was awful but Daisy pressed on walking deeper her shoes hitting puddles on the ground.

The deeper she got the worst the feeling in her mind became. That horrible feeling crept up the back of her neck making her even more uncomfortable. The more she walked she began to realize that it wasn't easy to see in the alley. There were boxes here and there where she could hear the worst sounds. She managed to get to the side feeling her hands across the brick of the wall to her right hoping to find an empty space. She would sleep better the next day when she could return to her spot in another alley over but tonight this alley would become her bed and home.

She found a box that was big enough to shield her from any oncoming rain or water that would leak through a pipe at the top of the building. She used her small hands to tear the box apart knowing that it would need to cover her completely because she couldn't fit inside the box. Luck seemed to be on her side though as she found another two boxes in the same area where she couldn't hear the loud scary voices.

Daisy lay down in the boxes with a small hole at the top of the box. The sun had set during her time with the boxes. She smiled at the sight of the stars that sat in the night sky. Her father was always astounded by the stars in the sky wondering just how many there were. Daisy could remember everything about her parents including their untimely departure. Their death had brought something awful to Daisy's life that hasn't been something a ten year should deal with.

She had been left with her aunt who wasn't the nicest person in the world. Her aunt had money but not very much and she lived a high life. A child was not part of that life where she never wanted kids with men in her house all the time. It had been five months that her aunt kicked her out of the house because a man refused to return with a child in the home. Daisy thought her aunt had been joking but it turned out she wasn't when she forced one of her maids to take Daisy out of town into the city. Daisy didn't know the way back home once she was dropped off in the city when she finally realized what happened.

The first three days were awful because Daisy stayed in the same spot hoping the maid or her aunt would return. They never did so Daisy searched the city for somewhere to eat. No one would give her money or feed her until she found the soup kitchen where she returned every day. The women that worked there always stared at her with sadness but never tried to take her off the streets. Daisy figured it was because they thought she was with her parents on the street or maybe it was because they thought her parents were low on cash and she ate there to help her parents.

Daisy closed her eyes smiling quietly as the sleepiness of the day began to set in. She had been walking all day in the park avoiding most people since she wasn't in school.

Moments before dozing off Daisy heard the most horrendous voice. It was rough and dry breathing heavily but stumbling as they walked down the alley. The other people in the surrounding boxes forced blankets over the openings hoping to deter the stumbling man. Daisy jumped up already knowing what this man was about having already experienced one type man before out running one like him last time. The only problem was Daisy was at the end of a dead end alley way with no escape but to run past this man.

Daisy realized her fate locking her muscles as she stayed still in the box hoping death would reunite her with her long lost parents.

0-0-0-0

A woman with blonde hair rolled her eyes as the small woman beside her clapped her hands. This was the fifth store they were shopping inside and the blonde girl wanted to leave. It wasn't that her feet were hurting her or anything to that nature. Her feet could never hurt nor could she get physically tired; mentally was an entirely different story.

Being a vampire made her that way along with other things. She turned glaring toward the onlookers both loving and hating their stares.

"Oh, Rose," said the small black hair woman beside her, browsing through the racks, "stop bothering the humans. We'll have better service if you're nice."

The blonde woman, Rose, rolled her eyes shaking her head. She stared down at the girl beside her, watching her move around the store. Rose wondered sometimes if Alice truly was something remarkable having not known her human life. The black haired girl, Alice, was lucky Rose thought that she didn't remember the turmoil that must have been her human life.

Alice shook her head but there was an all too familiar look in her eyes as she met Rose's eyes, "Go on, Rose. Stand outside and wait on me. I'll be done in here shortly."

Rose nodded smiling as she quickly yet humanly slow all but ran out of the store. The outside gave a wave of fresh air toward her face. The thirst didn't bother Rose as much as it had when she first started but sometimes it became too much. Shopping was one of her favorite things but even she grew tired of it. Then again, there were only so many things to occupy the life of an immortal.

Rose decided against her better judgment to walk around a little. The city attracted so many humans but Rose had seen much better of the years of her existence. It turned out Rose wasn't very far from a certain alley and she didn't even realize how much this simple alley would change her life.

Alice Cullen saw it the moment it happened. She knew she would be too late but a ghost smile spread across her lips realizing this was just what Rosalie needed.

Rosalie past the alley hearing the sound of an erratic heartbeat. The smell of drugs was strong but this particular heart beat was faster than a druggie. She knew this person was healthy but part of her didn't want to interfere. She listened on hoping to understand just what was happening. She heard the stumbling footsteps and the ragged rough breathing along with the whimper that came from someone in the alley.

Something about that whimper woke something in Rose she never knew she had. The street was empty which wasn't surprising considering just where this alley was in the city. She ran at incredible speed down the alley. Being a vampire she could see in the pitch darkness that incased the alley. What she saw at the end of the alley broke her heart but also gave her purpose. She was fast as she ran toward the man just as the girl closed her eyes before the man lunged.

Rose broke his neck tossing his body toward the other side of the alley allowing the boxes to tumble over him. The girl still had her eyes closed but something was off. She was shaking like a leaf and suddenly she fell over into Rose's arms.

"We need to take her home, Rose," said Alice suddenly appearing next to Rose in the middle of the alley.

Rose looked down at the small child in her arms smiling as she picked her up. Alice helped Rose move the child into her arms bridal style smiling at the pleasant smile on the child's face. The two women walked out with the child seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the population. Alice held the back door of Rose's convertible open as Rose slid into the back holding the girl in her arms.

Rose was fascinated by the child she held in her arms. This girl was the closest Rose would ever get to have a child. It was one of the worst things about being a vampire that she viewed because she couldn't have a child. Alice drove toward their house smiling the entire time but inside she was nervous. Things always worked out differently than she saw in her head more so than she ever liked.

Rose was already becoming attached to the young girl in her arms. Her golden eyes were following the curves of her face adoring her beautiful brown hair. The smell of her blood didn't even tempt Rose in the slightest but in the back of her mind she was worried.

Why was this girl on the streets?

Where were her parents?

Rose realized they probably should have taken her to a homeless shelter or the police station. They could have dropped her off inside where someone would have found her. Unfortunately, Rose couldn't even speak up to inform Alice of her change of heart. Of course Alice knew about the possibility of Rose's mind changing but she didn't even react to the vision. The girl had something on her side that just pulled people toward her like a magnet and once Rose was close to her there would be no change of heart.

The house came into view quickly more so than Rose was prepared. A bronze haired boy came running down the steps of the house. He smiled running toward the car without a second thought. Alice frowned as she cut the engine just at the front of the house. The boy didn't pay attention to the look on Alice's face as she stood from the car.

"Edward," she breathed shaking her head causing him to stop mid-stride.

He stood in the middle of the yard staring as Alice opened the back door of the car. Rose stood clutching the child to her chest causing Edward to stare wide-eyed. He gave Alice a look but she shook her head, "We need a family meeting now. Carlisle also needs to bring a medical kit from his office."

The family was lucky it was a sunny day where they were staying since the sun was out most of the time. Their father essentially was off work because of the weather enjoying the peace of his office as well as the tie with his incredible wife, Esme.

Edward ran back into the house moving around quickly to set things up. He knew from reading both Alice and Rose's thoughts that this wasn't going to be just any conversation. This was going to be a rough conversation that probably not everyone would agree with.

Rose carried the girl into the house secretly hoping she would be able to stay. Another vampire male entered the room smiling showing the dimples in the corner of his mouth. He stared toward Rose but broke his stare noticing the young girl she was carrying. Rose just so happened to be his wife and mate something most vampires never had the chance to find. He was at her side immediately noticing the look on her face as she gazed down toward the child.

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme entered the living room Esme immediately seeing the child. Carlisle stared at Rose shaking his head wondering just what was happening. Edward moved from Carlisle's side to stand beside Alice, his own mate, as she stared at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, there are some things we need to explain. This girl is so young and she was being attacked in an alley. I had seen Rose saving her but I didn't realize once we were close that we wouldn't be able to leave her. I suppose I didn't realize that she was so young and her innocence is something that attracts Rose in the first place."

Carlisle shook his head glancing toward Rose as she sat with the girl still in her arms on the couch. He could see the happiness on her face but there were many things that needed to be explained.

"You haven't explained why she is here and if she saw anything…"

Edward spoke that time shaking his head, "From what I gathered from her thoughts she didn't see anything. She's dreaming peacefully. Rose broke the man's neck leaving him in the alley. The cops will think he was killed by another druggie. The man was drunk and about to attack the girl, her name is Daisy. From what I can see from her thoughts, she's been living on the streets for about five to six months. Her parents died about seven months ago when she was put in the custody of her aunt. Her aunt was sleeping around among other things and kicked her out when one man refused to return. She's alone and no one knows where she is. It's going to be risky with a human child around us but it might be beneficial for Rosalie."

Rose glanced toward Edward surprised by the knowledge he managed to get from her head.

How could her aunt just kick out a ten year old? It was something Rosalie would never understand. Carlisle shook his head as he stared at Rose clutching the child. Emmett, the huge boy from before, sat beside Rosalie his eyes sparkling as well as he stared down at the child in his mate's arms.

"What can we do?" asked Carlisle.

Esme threaded her fingers with her mate's fingers smiling as she held his arm. Alice grinned widely, "We can have documents forged. I believe it would be best that Daisy went into the custody of Rose and Emmett. They have bonded with the girl and it would only work wonders for her."

Carlisle smiled nodding his head happy that Rosalie was finally happy. Alice began clapping her hands and her mate, Edward, was at her side immediately.

Rose ignored the chaos around her staring down at the child in her arms. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she reached down pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Welcome home, Daisy Hale Cullen. Welcome home."


	2. 1: Home

_**A/N: This story will be told from Daisy's POV. There might be a few future chapters in third person. Also let me know if there are any grammar errors. I tend to miss them myself. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.**_

_1\. Home_

I sighed leaning back against the leather of my father's car. Something about this trip was different. It was more different than I was used to. Different for me wasn't the typical as I lived in a house completely full of vampires but it was home. I never felt more loved in my entire life that I could remember.

I couldn't even remember my own parents before their death. I didn't have any pictures of them so I would never remember them properly.

Ever since that day I woke on the couch in the biggest house of my life, I had been loved. For a family that didn't do much of anything their lives changed because of me. We wound up moving into Canada in a secluded place where we had lived for such a long time. I never been anywhere else either except for a few trips to Paris with Aunt Alice but that's a different story.

"Daisy?"

I jumped turning my head toward my mother, "Yes?"

She smiled sliding closer to me, "Are you alright? You said you were ready to leave."

I nodded toward her with a smile, "Of course, mom."

My mother, Rosalie, always gave me a look when I called her mom. I could see the happiness in her golden eyes whenever it was mentioned. It didn't always have to be me that said it either. Sometimes she would do it when one of the other members of our family said it.

"I'm just nervous, mom. The only times I've been around humans was in the grocery store when I turned sixteen. You and dad almost had a fit when I went with Alice to Paris for fashion week."

She rolled her eyes flipping her hair over her shoulder, "That's because Alice was supposed to be the good aunt while we were hunting for a weekend. There was nothing about a quick fashion trip to Paris."

I smiled giggling as I shoved hair behind my ear. Mom had told me all about the place we were moving to. They had lived here before off and on through the decades. She said it was her favorite place they had besides the one on an island. Obviously Aunt Alice's favorite was the one in Paris. Dad had told me this was mom's favorite because of the constant cover of clouds making it possible for them to live as humans again.

There were only a handful of sunny days here throughout the year so it was possible for them to have a life here. I could understand completely about this because I hated when they were stuck in the house on a sunny day. Most certainly when humans were around as they couldn't risk being seen.

"Edward says we'll be there in about twenty minutes," said my dad from the driver's seat.

Ever since I was fifteen and crash one of the cars my parents owned, my mom has taken to sitting in the backseat with me. Sometimes I have attacks in a car but they aren't that bad anymore. That crash had almost taken my life and it wasn't something I liked talking about either.

Mom suddenly sighed as she slid right beside me, "I can't believe you are already seventeen. A senior in high school. My how the years have flown by."

I smiled her before staring out the window again. I was nervous about moving the first time I had in my entire life. I had grown up in the wilderness of Canada having not seen most humans until I was almost grown. I was so used to being around my family of vampires I wasn't sure if I could even handle being around most humans.

Mom pulled out her cell once it started buzzing a pleasant smile on her face. I reached down toward the floorboard grabbing my purse pulling out my tablet. My family of vampires had lived for centuries gaining quite a bit of wealth which meant I didn't want for anything. I had everything I could ever want in my life. I wasn't spoiled one bit to what I thought anyway. I had spent my younger years on the streets starving most nights before Rosalie and Aunt Alice had found me.

I couldn't even begin to believe where my life might have ended up had they not found me that day. I turned my tablet on finding the Skype app before texting my best friend. My best friend happened to be Aunt Alice. She was everything I thought a girl needed in a friend. Alice was more of a best girlfriend than an Aunt as she hardly ever got on to me about anything. The only time she ever got really mad at me was when I hurt myself; she became a true parent then.

_Hey Ali_

I watched the road as dad drove wondering how much longer I'd have to be in a car. We had been driving constantly since arriving in Seattle from the airport. Grandpa Carlisle had so much money he could afford a private jet so no one had to worry about humans on the flight.

_**Daisy, hi**_

I rolled my eyes at Alice's cryptic answers. I decided to leave her alone as the surrounding trees grew thinner.

"Are we almost there?"

Mom giggled as dad chuckled before replying, "Almost. You would think you're a five year old how you act in a car."

I rolled my eyes at dad staring out the window again. It didn't just have to do with the car accident when I was fifteen, I just didn't like cars. I much preferred riding on my dad's back or Uncle Edward's back through the trees. It was more fun than riding in a car for hours when their speed could get me there in minutes instead of hours.

"I just want to see the house. I mean we could have run here faster than this."

Rosalie sighed from her spot beside me sliding closer taking my hand, "Daisy, you know why we couldn't. You're going to be around humans this year in school as you asked. You have to get used to things like this. If you go off with friends or something, you need to get used a car. You won't always have our speed to help you."

I nodded keeping quiet for once. That was something else that had been broached. Rosalie, my mom, was adamantly against me ever becoming like her. She wanted me to have a long human life where I could grow old had have my own family. I had to admit that I wanted my own family, kids and everything, but I also wanted this family. This family of vampires was strong and connected by what they were.

I had seen humans in the store angry at each other. They didn't know the hardships of life, not the way my family did. I wanted a family that was strong that would love each other despite hardships we may face. I just didn't see that possible in a human family.

Finally the décor outside the window evolved as the trees finally grew even thinner. I road sign came into view causing me to smile.

**Welcome to FORKS, Washington.**

**Population: 3,120**

Despite the small ratio of people in the town I was excited. The town looked quiet and small. It was going to be perfect for me to mingle with the human population. Maybe if mom saw that I tried and didn't like humans, she wouldn't be adamantly against my change. I understood what I might be giving up but I thought I was gaining something much more. A stronger connection to my vampire family, something I craved every day. I wanted to be their equal one day instead of the human in the family they had to watch every single day.

I stared out the window knowing the windows were too darkly tinted for the humans to see inside. I watched everyone in the main area of town as we rode. I couldn't help but smile as I watched my excitement bubbling over. I had chosen to spend my last year of high school in an actual school. When college came around, I wanted to be able have friends to choose a college and leave my family behind for a few months or years.

My mom wanted me to be human; I had to start acting like a human. I couldn't be cooped up in the house for decades if she wanted me to have a full human life. I noticed the car turning down a deserted road. I wondered momentarily if we were going to be alone in the middle of nowhere again. I understood that we needed privacy for what my family was so I settled back against the seat.

I enjoyed the scenery as dad continued driving for a few minutes. We turned down a small dirt road watching the trees wave with the wind.

"I'm sure you'll love the house it's almost perfect," said mom causing dad to grunt from the front seat.

I giggled watching her glare toward him. They fussed all the time but as I said before, they were connected in a deep way. Humans wouldn't understand the way they were so connected. I stared out the windshield watching as the beautiful wonderful house came into view.

I stared out my window my eyes widening. I thought the house I spent the last few years of my life in had been grand and beautiful. It paled in comparison to this massive house. It was white all over with a beautiful wrap around porch.

"Esme put some porch swings out for you to enjoy," whispered mom as she watched my awe expression.

Reading outside in a swing was my favorite pastime. When the inside of the house became too stuffy and I couldn't venture out further from the house, the porch was the next best thing. Dad cut the engine in front of the house allowing mom to help me unbuckle myself before stepping out of the car. I stared up at the massive grand house just surprised by the grandeur the house possessed.

"You'll have your own room here, Daisy."

I nodded toward mom somehow happy about that revelation. Back in Canada, I shared a room with mom but it wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't sleep herself just watched me sleep and our clothes were stored together. Here, I expected she'd share a room with dad again and have their clothes stored together.

"What about Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward?"

Dad chuckled from the car as he got out, "There's a small cottage on the property. They are staying there while we are here. They said that would give at least one free room in the house or two. Something about having a visitor in a few months too. Wanted to make sure things were set…"

Dad trailed off after mom gave him a curious expression. It was obvious mom didn't know about a visitor coming in a few months. I left them alone to hash it out as I walked toward the house. Grandpa Carlisle and Gran Esme had left Canada months before to get the house in order. They had not been to this house in decades so they had to order a lot of new stuff. I only hoped I'd get a car here despite my reservations about one. I was a senior in high school; I deserved my own car instead of riding around with mom and dad all the time.

The front burst open and Esme ran out with huge smile on her lips. I giggled running toward her allowing her to pick me up with ease.

"Oh, Daisy! I've missed you."

I hugged her back with my own strength while she was gentle. She sat me back on my feet her arm around my shoulders, "You're going to love it here, Daisy. We bought so many things for the house. I can only hope your parents, aunt, and uncle haven't bothered you much in our absent."

I shrugged, "Well if you call Aunt Alice taking me to fashion week and not telling mom bothering me, than you'd be mistaken."

Esme sighed gasping, "Alice. That girl will never learn."

I smiled as we entered the house the smell of dust still in the air.

"I'm afraid it will be dusty in here for at least another week. We aired out the bedrooms first, expecting you'd be in your room most of the time."

I nodded as Esme continued showing me the house. She showed me most of the rooms on the first floor. I was amazed by the piano downstairs running my fingers over the keys.

"I'm sure Edward would let you play. You played beautifully in Canada."

I shrugged, "Uncle Edward taught me that's why. He's very patient with me. I don't know if this piano will stand against his wrath though."

Esme giggled along with me as we remembered a time back at the other house. Edward was teaching me a complicated song on the piano when Emmett, my dad, came running through the house scaring the crap out of me making me mess the song up. Edward was so pissed that Emmett mess me up that he destroyed dad's jeep before Emmett destroyed the piano. Grandpa bought me a smaller piano which I kept in my room under my bed at the old house which I hoped was coming here soon.

She eventually led me into the kitchen. It was grand and beautiful just like the rest of the house. I figured they wouldn't have even bothered with airing out the kitchen if I had not been with them. She opened the fridge and cabinets for me to see they were fully stocked. I was sure going to become fat living here if they kept on filling the fridge so much.

"Where's my granddaughter at now?"

I grinned as Carlisle came into the room. My grandparents were the greatest people in the world. I loved them so much and I had missed them in the months they had been here. Grandpa Carlisle worked all the time so I hardly ever got to see him. When I did, I enjoyed his company hearing all about how the years had changed since he was a boy.

I walked toward him allowing him to hug me softly. This was the type of hugs that I was used to. I wasn't sure if humans would hug this way. Probably not though considering they would not be afraid of breaking my bones by the tightness of their hugs. Grandpa kissed my forehead before smiling at me, "I sure hope the flight and ride here was comfortable?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was alright."

He chuckled seeming to understand my reservations. We all heard the squeal from outside before we blink.

"Oh it looks beautiful. Edward, doesn't it look better than before?!"

I shook my head as Esme walked toward the front door to see Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward who just arrived. Carlisle sighed as he took a seat at the bar that was in the kitchen. I stared at him a little worried before walking toward him placing my hand on his.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?"

He smiled sadly at me, "There's just a complication with living here. We'll have a family meeting later after everyone is settled in."

I pursed my lips as I stared at him more worried. I hated family meetings because things always changed around me. We didn't have many meetings in Canada as we were mostly off grid but when they did, there were usually big changes brewing. If we went to town for more food or clothes for me, there was a meeting. Hunting trips were discussed at meetings. I hated the meetings because when hunting became necessary I had to say goodbye to mom and dad. It was rough at first because I was always afraid they'd never come back and I'd be all alone all over again.

"Okay, grandpa."

He smiled kissing my hand allowing me to leave him. I found mom and dad walking into the house with bags in their hands. They smiled at me their eyes curious, "Do you like the house?"

I stuck my nose in the air shaking my head watching their eyes downcast, "I love the house."

They looked relieved before mom held her hand out. I followed them up the stairs which Esme had shown me.

"Esme told us that your room will be on the third floor. I didn't like being away from you but you are seventeen and it's time I gave you some privacy," mom revealed

I nodded so relieved to this bit of news. Dad chirped in next though, "doesn't mean you can sneak boys or anything into your room."

I rolled my eyes hiding the smile threatening to appear. Mom and Dad were on the second floor to my extreme relief. They were far away but close enough if I needed them. I wouldn't get total privacy in a house full of vampires with extreme hearing but the idea was comforting that they were trying, which was all I ever wanted.

Dad stared at me hearing Uncle Edward announce he retrieved my bags from the car, "Do you want me to get those for you?"

I smiled innocently, "Please, dad? I want to see my room. Not to mention you could carry more than I can at a time."

He smirked ruffling my hair, "Sure thing, kiddo."

He almost bounced down the stairs as I watched him. Kiddo didn't bother me when he called me that; I enjoyed it knowing it came from so much love. I carried my small bag over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs toward the third floor. I was pleasantly surprised to discover at the top of the third floor was a door. The door opened easily as I pushed it open to discover a huge room. It seemed they had given me the attic room but one couldn't tell it was the attic. The entire room had been redone which lead me to believe that Esme at least had spent most of her time here fixing my room.

I stepped off the last step entering the room with a smile on my face. They had gotten me a beautiful canopy bed something that I had wanted for years. Ever since I was twelve years old I wanted a princess canopy bed all because mom called me princess Daisy and I thought I deserved it. It was colored in white with the canopy being a beautiful light blue while the comforter was lavender my favorite color. The canopy was opened on the side of the bed not against the wall.

I had a beautiful white dresser against the wall with a mirror above it. Esme had managed to get rubber bands around the corners of the mirror. She had found pictures of my years with them and tucked them into the bands. I had pictures of everyone from Alice and Edward, mom and dad, and Esme and Carlisle. There were also flower portraits on the walls as Esme remembered how much I loved the flowers she planted in Canada.

The floor was hardwood but there was a beautiful circle rug on the floor. It was multicolored which made it perfect. I sat my bag on the dresser as I explored the rest of the room. I found a door in the wall and discovered my own walk in closet. I noticed much of the clothes were imported having me believed that Alice had sent them for Esme to fill my closet with. I smiled as I went through yet another room to find an on-suite bathroom with a separate shower and tub. I had my own sanctuary away from prying eyes where I could just enjoy being a teenager for once in my life.

"Daisy?" I heard my dad ask from my room as I walked back the way I came. He smiled at me when he saw me, placing my bags on the floor.

"I'm sure you have more clothes than you could dream of owning."

I nodded with shrug, "Aunt Alice means well, dad."

He beamed at me the same way Rose always did when I called them by the paternal names. Mom came strutting into the room behind dad her eyes moving around the room. Some people would think with Emmett's statue he would be the overprotective one, but that wasn't the case. My dad was a teddy bear; I could get anything I wanted in the world out of him. Mom, Rosalie, was the hardball. When I was just joining them, she inspected every room in the house before I could explore when we first arrived. It was Rosalie's choice that I have a long human life with human things. I don't think she quite understood the whole human thing wouldn't include most of my vampire family.

She walked around the room smiling at the pictures before exploring my closet and the on-suite. She came back with a frown shaking her head, "There is no point in you having such a big tub. You'll be using it all alone."

I rolled my eyes at her, "High school is stressful. Or so I've heard from Aunt Alice."

Aunt Alice, Uncle Edward, and my parents had all been through high school during the pretend years. They had also been through college having a few degrees themselves. With never changing through the years though, they had to fake going through school all over again. Aunt Alice loved it sometimes while other times it was a hideously tedious thing to undergo.

Mom shook her head before sighing, "I suppose I have to understand you are older. You deserve certain things now. If you decide college next year, you probably won't have these luxuries."

All my suitcases were now in my room and Grandpa sent Uncle Edward up to fetch us for the family meeting. I grinned hopping on Uncle Edward's back as he ran downstairs with the rest of the family. Aunt Alice was sitting at the table already in a beautiful dark blue dress with leggings on her legs and a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up immediately when I entered the room on her husband's back. I slid down beside her much to mom's obvious disappointment.

I couldn't help feeling connected to Alice in so many different ways. I didn't have such a wonderful power like some humans might have one day I was just plain Daisy and Alice was my best friend.

"What did you think of the clothes?" she asked a smirk on her face.

I grinned nodding, "I most certainly like some of the ones from fashion week. How did you get the designers to give you so many clothes?"

Alice smirk widened, "That's a secret for me to know and you to never find out."

Grandpa stood at the head of the table as usual with a grim expression. He was obviously hiding his thoughts from Edward who had a hard look on his face. Everyone took their seats around the table waiting for Carlisle to begin.

"Everyone around this time knows about the treaty correct?"

Edward was on his feet a murderous expression on his face, "That is what this is about?!"

Carlisle sighed glancing toward me, "Daisy, you do not know about this. We should explain this treaty to you that you know everything you are getting into by living here."

I frowned, standing and moving into mom's arms. Being surrounded in her arms with my dad standing beside us always made me feel secured. I felt safe in that place something I never felt anywhere else.

"We were hunting one day on land we did not realize was already possessed. A group of wolves surrounded us wanted to kill us for what we were. They saw that we meant them no harm as they became human again. We were not like the human drinkers that they had seen before. We made a treaty with them, we would not venture over their land and they would not expose us. As well as bite another human to drink from them or to turn them. If we break the treaty they could kill us free game."

I shook my head toward them standing to my feet, "What will they say about me being with you guys?! I can't leave, I won't. You guys are my family, I can't leave here. Don't make me leave…."

Mom gasped wrapping her arms around me as I began to sob. I had real issues that had started when I was left on the street at the tender age of ten years old. I couldn't be away from these people that had given me so much more than anyone could ever begin to understand.

"Don't worry about that. I just wanted everyone on alert. This school is going to be different one. As soon as we started moving back in a group of boys or men, rather, from La Push, showed up. They explained to us the treaty saying it was still in effect. We have another situation apparently one of the wolves has a girlfriend possibly more than just a girlfriend attending Forks High. She's the daughter of the police chief so we have to stay away from her no matter how much we might not want to. Also, I understand that Daisy is human but since she's with us she will not go to the reservation because we can't make sure she's safe," said Grandpa realizing I was incredibly upset.

I shouldn't have chosen this year to start school in this town where my family could be normal for a change. I should have known nothing was that easy or simple.

"I know it's a hard day and probably not the best time, but we have documents for Daisy to start school," said Grandma coming from another room in the house. I raised my head from mom's shoulder as she picked up the manila folder.

Aunt Alice, Uncle Edward, and my parents were all going to attend high school with me this year. I wanted to fight them on it but they would be my shield if I couldn't handle it. Mom wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"As usual starting next week once school starts, everyone is adopted. Daisy was the last to be adopted and she bonded with Rose and Emmett. I know it's going to be hard for everyone but Daisy must call Rose and Emmett by sis and brother. Rose's maternal instincts can be shoved on the fact that she's the overprotective older sister. Just don't go over board."

Edward stood smiling, "We'll have to say we're from Canada. Daisy wasn't in town much but she was a little bit. She's gather a very slight French accent because of it."

I glared at him causing his smirk to widen. Everyone laughed which seemed to evaporate the tension. I was still highly worried about the wolves. I just hoped they wouldn't make me leave the only family I've ever really known.


	3. 2: Wolves

_2\. Wolves_

The week past fairly quickly. Everyone used the week to air the house out and to get ready for the first day of school. I was highly nervous more so than I wanted anyone to know. Uncle Edward was the only one that knew just how deep my nerves were rooted. Uncle Edward could read minds and as much as I wished he couldn't read mine, he could read it perfectly.

Talking with Edward was the best thing ever. I didn't need a therapist as Edward could read everything and make me feel better. I could understand why he and Aunt Alice were together. Those two were the only members of the family that had gifts. Aunt Alice could see the future through visions which is how she knew I would come into the family eventually.

I was in my room on Sunday, the day before school starts. I haven't met any of the wolves yet most likely due to the fact that I haven't been into town. I was reading a book it was a romantic suspense novel that I was silently addicted to. I could hear movement downstairs but I wasn't in the mood to help move furniture around.

I had learnt that the girlfriend of one of the wolves knew what the Cullens were. It made my nerves triple because I had to worry this girl could expose my entire family. The wolves still didn't know about me and I was eternally grateful so I could gather my strength before meeting them.

"Daisy, please come down here!" yelled mom from the living room, I guessed.

I rolled my eyes placing the book mark in place before sliding off my bed and leaving my room. The living room had been changed around the furniture in a different array. Mom had a strange look on her face as Aunt Alice was pacing the floor.

I was confused because whenever Alice paced the floors it wasn't a good thing.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked slightly annoyed she called me down in the best part of the book.

She sighed moving quickly toward me placing her hands on my shoulders, "We've learnt Alice can't see the wolves. If her vision goes out during the day tomorrow, one of the wolves will be around. You'll have to stay close to us."

I nodded in understanding hugging her hoping she would relax. I was safe around them; I wouldn't leave their side when I felt safe with them forever.

"Don't worry, mom. I feel safest around all of you, I won't leave you guys."

She smiled her eyes misty once again. She really needed to get used to that word.

"There's something else, isn't there, mom."

She lowered her gaze nodding, "Apparently the chief has heard about our family. Carlisle called said he came by the hospital this morning. He wanted to stop by and introduce himself. He'll be around this afternoon since Carlisle is going to be taking a longer shift at the hospital."

Sometimes I really hated how much Carlisle worked. I hardly ever saw him and when he was home he was holed up in his office away from everyone. It wasn't fair that I never got to see him even when he was home.

Dad and Edward entered the house and I quickly covered my thoughts. I hated to burden Edward with my thoughts about Carlisle it wasn't nice. Carlisle had changed everyone but Alice and he was their savior. It was one of the reasons I loved picking at his mind and having deep conversations with him.

I nodded the nerves slipping in at the idea of the chief coming over. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Daisy. We will all keep you safe."

Esme came in through the kitchen with a smile carrying a rusty red pot in her hand with dirt around her fingers. My eyes lit up as she entered the room staring at the pot she was carrying.

"The chief is also bringing his daughter. Not sure if she's going to bring a wolf or not. Best to expect one, probably."

I frowned glancing toward my mom. Having a wolf around the house would not be the best thing for us right now. I wasn't going to be accustomed to having so many visitors. Mom clutched at my shoulder glancing over at Alice, who was still pacing.

"Alice?"

Alice stopped sighing before shrugging, "As Esme said we should expect them. I'm not even getting anything past four this afternoon. I'm trying but it's not working."

Rosalie shook her head turning toward Esme, "Carlisle can't be here?"

"I called him and told him about the possibility of the wolves. He said he'd take off a couple of hours just in case."

I nodded relieved just slightly to have our leader home with us. I turned to mom with a smile, "Can I help granny in the garden?"

She smiled pressing a kiss to my forehead before nodding, "Change your clothes first, Daisy. You know you'll get dirty."

I grinned running up the stairs hearing Edward's voice, "Be careful on those stairs!"

I rolled my eyes continuing my run up those stairs. When I was thirteen I fell down a few stairs in Canada and sprained my ankle and almost broke my leg. I burst through my room toward my closet search for a simple tank and cargo shorts. I found some changing out of my jeans and blouse Alice had picked out this morning. I put on some sandals that would be alright if I got dirt in them.

I pulled my hair up knowing the dirt would get in my hair if I didn't. I ran back downstairs after closing my room. Mom was talking with dad in the living room while Uncle Edward was consoling Aunt Alice. Alice was always upset when her visions couldn't help the coven. I shook my head walking through the kitchen yelling out to everyone, "I'm going outside with Esme!"

I shoved the door open to the back of the house to find Esme crouched down in the dirt. She was smiling as she dug around the dirt and I bounced down the steps toward her. Esme loved growing flowers; she grew all kinds of flowers despite the horrid weather suffered in Forks. It was overcast today but the temperature was decent that I wouldn't freeze in shorts.

"There's a little shovel by the steps, Daisy."

I reached down grabbing the shovel with a smile taking the spot right beside her on the ground. She was kneading the dirt as she made sure the seeds for the flowers were deep enough. I dug the shovel along with my hands in an empty pot with a smile the dirt soft against my fingers.

"How do you like Forks so far, Daisy?" Esme asked as she leaned back admiring her work of the flowers she planted.

I shrugged to her question as my fingers dug deeper into the soil, "Not sure really. I haven't seen much of the town."

She sighed nodding, "I forgot about that. Everyone else has been into town since we arrived. I know Rose doesn't want you seen until tomorrow. That's why she's so nervous about tomorrow. It's a crying shame the wolves instigated this whole thing."

I stared at her confused, "Instigated?"

Esme frowned sighing, "The chief doesn't usually want to meet new residents. At least that's what Carlisle said the rumors are at the hospital. The wolves probably mentioned something to him. It's obvious at least one wolf will be in attendance tonight. Although, I think this is a good thing. We get all the nerves out of the way before tomorrow and the wolves know about you. We haven't hurt you in the seven years you've been with us. Nothing is going to happen now, you're our child and it has been that way for years now."

I smiled nodding as Esme handed over the seeds, "All of you are my family. I don't remember my parents. I suppose living on the streets like I was had traumatized me. I know I could remember their faces then but I can't now. I barely even remember my aunt that put me on the streets to begin with."

Esme frowned but we were both silent for a little while. The sounds of the wind and the small birds chirping were the only sounds for a few hours. Esme was one of the only people in the family I could sit with for hours and not say anything and not feel awkward. I planted a few seeds before I planted actual flowers Esme had bought from the flower shop.

Some flowers wouldn't grow very well as seeds so it was sometimes necessary to plant the flowers themselves. Esme and I were both covered in dirt by the time we had at least half the garden done. Esme would be out here again tomorrow planting more or at least tending to the ones she planted. I only hoped we were here for a little while so that I could see our flowers bloom and grow.

"Wow, those look lovely," said mom as she walked out the back door.

"Daisy, are you hungry?" She asked.

At the mention of food, my stomach began to growl considering I had been awake since eight this morning. I had eaten a small breakfast around nine but it was probably around two in the afternoon. Esme giggled hearing my stomach as I nodded toward mom, "Starving actually."

She smiled waving me inside, "I've fixed you some food, come on."

I looked toward Esme who waved me off, "I think we're done for the day. I'll just water these and come inside."

I hugged Esme before jogging up the steps into the house. I was the only one in the family that ate actual food. Mom had to learn to cook things for me as the years progressed. She got better along with Esme but the rest of the family still had trouble. Dad always burnt my toast in the mornings but Edward was good at making eggs. Aunt Alice always ordered out and never worried about actually cooking.

Mom had made me a homemade pizza paired with some wings which made my stomach growl louder. She smiled grabbing a towel and wiping some of the dirt off my clothes. I washed my hands at her request before I sat at the bar and dug in. Everyone in the family said human food stunk up the house for some reason. I breathed in deeply the smell of the wonderful combination pizza.

Mom gave me a stack of napkins knowing I would make a mess with the barbeque. Dad came into the kitchen carrying a bundle of apples which he placed in the bowl on the bar. I loved eating apples during the day as they were really good for me.

I avoiding Alice's gaze when she came in while I was eating. She gasped staring at my clothes shaking her head, "At least you had the decency to wear something that could get dirty. I was so afraid you would wear something and tear it up."

She shivered in disgust before walking to the backdoor. I heard her moan in approval at the garden Esme and I had created.

"You'll have your own sanctuary of flowers before long…"

Esme came into the house as Alice opened the door for her. She washed her hands smiling as she nodded toward my food "Is that any good?"

My eyes widen as I nod my head, "It's fantastic."

Everyone but mom left the room as Esme needed to shower before later. I finished the pizza along with a couple wings since the pizza was a small one. I couldn't finish the wings so mom wrapped it in some clear wrap before allowing me to head to my room. I needed a shower and to change my clothes before the chief and his daughter arrived.

I stood in the front of the mirror in my closet staring at my clothes. I was horribly overdressed considering I had asked Alice for help. I heard a noise enter my closet turning to look I saw my dad standing in the entrance with a grin on his face, "One would believe you learned your lesson by now when trusting Alice to pick clothes out. She always over does everything."

I rolled my eyes nodding as my fingers attempted to pull the skirt down further. I walked toward the area of jeans in the closet shaking my head, "I'm sure Aunt Alice won't have a problem if I change into jeans and kept the shirt."

He shrugged leaving me alone to change. I decided to keep the flats even though they were slightly slick on the bottom. I could always have someone carry me down the stairs; it wasn't that big of a deal. At school, I'd have to wear some better shoes. I walked out smiling at my dad who was staring at my bed where my book sat.

"One of these days you're going to write a book."

I shook my head with a smile pulling on some bracelets covering my wrists. During my time on the streets I had gotten cut around my wrist by a beer bottle. They were faint lines barely noticeable unless you looked closely but I hid them most of the time. They were nothing but a painful memory of a far off life that was no longer mine.

"I don't think so, dad. I don't enjoy writing very much I'm afraid."

He nodded understanding as he walked toward me, "It seems like just yesterday your mom and Alice brought you through the door in Maine. It's hard to believe seven years have past already. You've been the best thing that has ever happened to us."

I smiled feeling the tears well in my eyes as I hugged him tightly, "All of you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know where my life would have ended up had Rosalie not heard my cries."

Emmett hugged me gently patting my head and kissing my forehead, "More like Alice not allowing Rose freedom from shopping. Alice had a plan that whole day, I believe. She didn't know when it would happen, just knew that it would."

I smiled as we both heard the chaos downstairs. Dad stiffened probably listening to the raised voices before he looked at me with a tight lipped smile, "Carlisle got here an hour ago. The Chief just turned down the road for the house. Alice is freaking out because she can't see anything. She has no idea how this is going to turn out. Are you ready? If you can't do this, we can move somewhere else."

I shook my head smiling through the nerves, "I don't want to move anywhere else. This is the perfect place for everyone. This is now my home, I'm not leaving it."

He smiled at me before turning around and lowering himself, "Hop on. We both know those damn flats will make you slip and fall."

I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck my legs around his waist. He closed and locked the door of my room knowing I had a key before we were downstairs in a second. Mom shook her head at us with a smile and helped me down off dad's back. Sometimes I felt like an overgrown seventeen year old baby. It was sometimes ridiculous how she fussed over me, but I enjoyed it.

Carlisle came into the room with Esme smiling at us all.

"Emmett, go ahead and get on the game. Rose, remember this is how it's going to be tomorrow for school," said Carlisle shooing us into the living room.

I heard the piano from deeper in the house as I sat beside Emmett on the couch. I figured it was Edward on the piano with Alice at his side. He could sit at that piano for hours playing music while Alice enjoyed sitting beside him humming along to the melody. Rose frowned as she sat in a smaller chair picking up a magazine that was about cars, she had the biggest fascination with cars besides her fascination with me. I knew the book was going to be torture for the next few minutes while the chief and everyone were here.

Emmett started playing the game system which happened to be a PS4 a huge grin on his face. Esme handed me a magazine which happened to be a teenager's magazine she knew I loved to read. I was absolutely fascinated with most teen things including TV shows I was allowed to watch. I got comfortable in the corner of the couch silently enjoying the book.

I noticed two minutes later when the car was close enough to the house. Everyone in the room stiffened and I heard a groan from Emmett sitting on the couch beside me, "What the hell? That smell is horrid!"

I looked up confused not smelling anything looking over at mom to see her nose in the air as well with disgusted expression plastered on her face. Esme frowned nodding, "That would be the wolf. We smelt them when they arrived a few weeks ago when we got settled in finally."

I was worried the smell might hurt someone considering I couldn't smell it. I realized it had to only affect them because they were vampires. I wasn't affected because I was still human so maybe they wouldn't hurt anyone too badly. I returned to the magazine but couldn't read it as I heard the slamming of the car doors. Esme smiled at me when I looked over the top of my book and heard the halt of the piano in the back of the house. A gush of wind blew the pages of my magazine momentarily as I looked up seeing both Edward and Alice had joined us.

Alice had a deep frown on her face as she sat between Emmett and I. I understood immediately that she was protecting me since Rose couldn't do it. Rose knew that Alice would protect me until her last breath, so to speak. Edward stood with Esme and I realize he was getting a head on the thoughts of the people walking up the porch.

We all heard the doorbell and Carlisle answered. I sat up on the couch leaning further into Alice's side hoping to hide myself completely behind her. I buried my face into my magazine as we all listened to Carlisle.

"Chief Swan, it's good to see you again."

I heard a gruffly voice respond hesitantly, "Dr. Cullen, same to you. This is my daughter, Bella, and her boyfriend, Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you. Would you like to come in? My wife and children are just in the living room."

I sucked in a deep breath as they agreed to come in for a moment and meet everyone.

"All of my kids will be joining the high school tomorrow. First time for a few of them actually."

I looked up along with everyone else as they entered the living room. Before they entered, I smelt them just slightly. After being around my vampires I could differentiate easily between the smells. There was a leather smell and I figured that was the chief, there was softer lilac smell almost like freesia which was usual, along with a more earthly tone like dirt and leaves.

I heard the gasp close to me that only the vampires could hear. I looked up almost startled looking in the direction Alice was looking. Edward stood beside Esme his eyes no longer the beautiful butterscotch they usually were but had turned a dark coal black. Edward and Alice had gone with Emmett just Friday on a hunting trip in preparation for the school day tomorrow.

I looked at Alice but she was worried as I remember she wouldn't be able to see anything at the moment. Edward's entire focus was on the plain brunette whose hand was clasped with a tanned boy with black hair. She was incredibly plain in my opinion her eyes a chocolate brown almost captivating. Despite being so ordinary, she seemed to possess some type of aura around herself that attracted people. I could tell she was reserved but she would be a fierce friend though.

I turned my attention to the boy holding her hand. He was incredibly tall but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was younger than her. She was probably only five feet while he over towered her at least six and a half feet tall. His clothes were thin despite being in pants and a short sleeve shirt along with sneakers on his feet. He had short black hair that was messy on his head as if he never pulled a hairbrush through his hair. His eyes were focused on Edward his expression murderous as he took in his deadly eyes.

I turned to mom who was worried looking between Edward and me. As always mom's first thought was my safety above everything else. She didn't care if this started a war between the wolves and us just as long as I was safe. I placed my hands on Alice's shoulders, "Alice," I whispered under my breath knowing only the vampires should hear, "Go to Edward. He's going to need some help."

She was up on her feet quickly but carefully as Carlisle pulled our guests into the room. She was beside Esme slowly making her way to her mate who was obviously struggling with himself. I scooted closer to Emmett knowing he would protect me. He looked over at me opening his arm acting like the big brother he was supposed to be.

I returned my attention to Carlisle and the guests trying hard to ignore Edward and his silent battle. Carlisle smiled tight lipped at us all as Esme moved from around Alice and Edward to Carlisle's side with a smile.

"This is my wife, Esme."

Esme reached out a hand for them to shake. Bella and the Chief shook her hand but the boy declined much to the chief's displeasure.

"I'm Charlie Swan, chief of police. This is my daughter Isabella; she prefers to be called Bella. Also Jacob Black, he lives on the reservation. He's my daughter's boyfriend, been dating since she moved back in with me last year."

Esme nodded smiling at him, "It's great to meet you all. I'm sure you've noticed we have a big family. All adopted of course."

Everyone turned toward us the boy, Jacob, moving his eyes over the room. Esme started with Edward and Alice unfortunately knowing they would need to escape after introductions, "These are Alice and Edward, Edward was our first adopted child. He came to us when he was just a toddler. Alice was one of our last, but we love her nonetheless."

Alice nodded while Edward starred at them uncomfortable. I could tell the boy Jacob was seconds away from exploding into a wolf or something against Edward. Esme quickly turned to Rose sitting in the chair.

"This is Rosalie; she decided to keep her family's name. She was our second and came in a little older than Edward I'm afraid. They don't get along too much."

I was nervous as their gazes moved to the couch. I could tell I was probably flushed in the face was the nerves and the worrying over Edward.

"And our last two, Emmett came after Rose and the two have bonded, I suppose. Our last is Daisy, the pride and joy of our little family."

I smiled waving watching as both Bella and Jacob's eyes widened seeing me. I was a human living in a house full of vampires and I knew it was sure to spark some questions inside their minds. Jacob surprised even Charlie and Bella when he spoke up.

"How long as Daisy been with you guys?"

Jacob stared between me and Carlisle his anger showing on his face. Carlisle frowned before smiling, "A few years already. She's grown up with Rose and Emmett I'm afraid. Although she shares a bond with Alice just as much. Edward has taught her a thing or two about the piano though."

Charlie smiled at us slightly uncomfortable again, "It was nice meeting you all. I have to say that you have quite a big family but it seems you are all very happy. I wanted to let you kids know there is no curfew but I highly suggest staying out of the woods as we can get quite a few beers out."

I giggled under my breath causing Emmett to grin. We had seen our fair share of bears in Canada along with deers but I was confident no bear would stand a chance against my family. Jacob frowned staring at me realizing I had to have known what I was living with at the moment.

"Dad?" said Bella pulling on her dad's coat knowing Jacob was about blow it.

Charlie looked at her with a tight smile, "It's getting late. We still have to eat supper."

Charlie sighed as he nodded turning back to Carlisle, "It was nice meeting everyone. I'm afraid my daughter is right she has to get cookin' in the kitchen tonight. We better get going. I know your kids have to get to bed early tonight and I'm sure you are returning to the hospital."

Carlisle nodded walking all three of them out of the room. Esme glanced back at us before following them. Rose was at my side immediately her arms around me tightly. Alice was calming Edward running her fingers down his bare arm as Carlisle bid goodbye to our guests. Carlisle and Esme returned as we all waited for them to leave the property. I must have taken five to six minutes before Carlisle blew out a breath.

Edward seemed to come out of his thirst raved silence hanging his head.

Alice cooed over him, "Edward, it's alright. She's gone…"

He growled jumping back from her, "I can't read her mind, Alice. She's human alright but I can't read her mind. I was about to forgo everything we've become for Daisy and I was about to shove that wolf to kingdom come just to get a taste of her blood! I'm a monster. I can't go to school with her, not like this, Carlisle."

Carlisle was at his side with a pleasant smile, "She's your singer. I knew one day you may come across her. I just wish it hadn't been in front of a wolf. Were you able to read the wolf's mind?"

Edward laughed bitterly, "Of course. I was reading for weaknesses wondering if I could get to her before he reacted. She's his imprint of some kind. Some kind of soul mate thing the wolves have going on. I was even reading his mind when he saw Daisy. He plans to return with a group of wolves along with his alpha tonight wanting to know about Daisy. Why we have a human living with us such questions. He's not happy with me either staring at his girl as if I could tear her apart. You don't have to worry too much because the chief doesn't know anything apparently. He was appalled by Jacob's rudeness. They were fussing in the car as they left. Jacob is the son of a family friend of Charlie's, Bella and Jacob met when Jacob came over with his father one night. I got a very through reading from them."

I smiled at mom despite the looming threat of the wolves. Alice and Edward continued conversing with Carlisle. This wasn't going to be as easy I expected by any means.

"Bella shouldn't come over again anytime soon. Edward should stay here, no school. We'll say that you became ill for the first few days and discovered it was better to home school you. Alice will have to stay with you as I don't trust that you won't try to attack that poor girl. It looks like Daisy, Emmett, and Rose will be attending school. If things get better here, Alice might join you but for now she'll be sick too."

I frowned realizing I was going to be surrounded by overprotective parents. So much for making friends. Edward chuckled hiding it with a cough that was so obvious. The tension seemed to evaporate in those moments. I thought Edward was strong; he would not hurt that girl because he was stronger than what his inner monster wanted to make him believe.

"Daisy will need sleep. The wolves are going to hurt her sleep," muttered Esme with a frown beside Carlisle.

I shrugged, "I'll be alright. I get enough sleep as it is. I can sleep on the couch until the wolves come and then someone can carry me to bed."

Night seemed far away but it was also close. Everyone started moving around realizing that the person we least expected to have a problem with thirst was having a serious problem. Mom helped me to my feet allowing me to escape to my room where I felt the safest at the moment. I ran upstairs unlocking my door and moving to my seclusion of my bed.

We had never really broached the subject about thirst with me around. It seemed an awkward conversation whenever it was brought up. I slipped off my flats grabbing my book getting lost in characters once again until the wolves showed up hours later.

It was probably two or possibly three hours later when I heard the first howl of the wolves from deep within the property. I dropped my book as the door opened and dad smiled sadly at me.

"You have to come downstairs. You are the subject of this meeting and conversation. No matter how much Rose and I want you up away from them; we won't keep things from you."

I nodded smiling as I walked toward dad allowing him to scoop me up into his arms. I hid my face into his neck just breathing softly as he ran from my room after closing the door. I was pleasantly surprised he didn't put me on my feet at the bottom instead continuing to carry me into the kitchen as he sat down. I smiled at me hiding my face in his chest his coolness extremely pleasant.

I felt someone messing with my hair and realized it was mom, Rosalie. She loved threading her fingers through my hair. It was oddly relaxing the way her fingers gently combed through my hair. I decided to sit up in Emmett's lap looking around at everyone. Everyone smiled at me as I saw Edward standing with Alice in the far corner of the room. His fairness made me frown as I glanced at mom wondering why he was so far away.

She frowned at me, "Edward is afraid of what he could do if he gets too close to you. It's just a precaution right now. Things will be alright after this meeting, I think."

I nodded still frowning but understanding. I smiled at him when he met my eyes showing him I understood somewhat. Carlisle went to the door as we heard the thumps on the front porch. Mom tightened her grip around me along with Emmett and I could feel the tension return. I was also nervous about what this meeting could entail.

"Sam," said Carlisle as he opened the front door. I leaned into Emmett's shoulder hiding my face feeling scared again.

I was seventeen years old but I was constantly afraid life would throw me back onto the streets with nowhere to go. We all heard a few feet enter the house but I had a feeling there were still wolves outside guarding the house like the guards they were. Four boys, men, entered the kitchen behind Carlisle. I recognized one of them as I raised my head from Emmett's shoulder as Jacob from earlier.

He was dressed differently this time. His chest was bare and he was in a pair of shorts but his arms looked dirty as if he'd been running in mud for the past few hours.

The other boys or men if that's what they were looked similar but also different in their own ways.

"Everyone. This is Sam, Paul, Embry, and we all met Jacob earlier with Charlie and Bella."

At the mention of Bella, Jacob stared growling toward Edward who was hidden behind us in the shadow. Sam held up a hand which stopped Jacob's growling immediately. So Sam was the alpha I glanced behind me to Edward for confirmation which he nodded having read their thoughts.

"Jacob, enough. We are here to discuss that along with other things."

Sam immediately met my eyes which made me tear my gaze away leaning further into my father. I could tell Rose and Emmett wanted to get me out of here. The way the wolves were staring at me was making highly uncomfortable.

"Oh knock it off," grunted Edward behind us, "can't you see you're scaring her!"

The wolves looked surprised before Jacob laughed sarcastically, "Scaring her? Like all of you don't scare her enough. Sam, it's obvious she's human let's take her and go. We can find the family they took her from later."

My eyes widen as I shook my head frantically highly against this idea of taking me away. Rose snarled at the suggestion glaring strongly toward the wolves.

"We are not taking her unless she is in danger. I will find out the whole story before we intervene. Cool it, Jacob."

Jacob glared at the back of Sam's head before groveling at his command. I was so scared of the wolves that I wanted to go back to Canada and hide away from the rest of my life.

Carlisle sighed, "Sam, what is it exactly that you must know?"

Sam shifted his gaze away from me for a moment, "First, we want to know why he the one in the back stared at Jacob's imprint like he wanted to feed when they met?"

Carlisle lowered his gaze before nodding, "It seems Bella may be what we call a singer. Her blood calls to Edward more so than any other human on the planet does. We can control it for now. He won't be going to school tomorrow we'll say he's sick and then we decided to continue homeschooling him. It's the only thing we can do, it would not look right if he left town shortly after arriving. You must understand we have to take care of ourselves as well."

Sam nodded before returning his gaze to me, "I want to know about her. I want to know why you have a human living under your roof. None of you have red in your eyes as I've seen before so I know you're not feeding on her. What is her purpose?"

Esme stood next, "She's our granddaughter. She's part of our family."

Jacob chuckled against sadistically shaking his head while the other wolves stared in shock. Rose gritted her teeth before standing but keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"Seven years ago we were in the state of Maine living. Alice and I came across a homeless girl about to be raped or killed we didn't know. We saved her, brought her home, and she's lived with us since then. We gave her the choice if she wanted to live with us before we moved to Canada where she lived for seven years. She wants to have a senior year in high school where we could all be normal. The cloud cover makes it possible for us to be out sometimes. Sunny days we can't but that's just fine with us. Myself and Emmett, have become her parents, she believes us to be that. She lived in the streets for months before we found her. We are all that she knows right now and uprooting her from us would do her no good at all. We are her family every last one of us."

I could tell the wolves were surprised. I stood threading my fingers with mom's with a smile as I stared at the wolves.

"This is my mom, and this is my dad," I said pointing behind me to Emmett sitting just beside me.

I could feel the tears well in my eyes but I pressed on, "They have clothed me, fed me, and loved me for seven years. I don't know what I ever did to deserve their love but they have loved and protected me unconditionally. You may want to take me away from them, but you never will. I would die before I allowed someone to take me away from these people. I was with my own family before I was shoved onto the street by my own aunt shortly after my parents died. My real human family didn't care about me; I've decided that vampires are much better than humans. They love me more than anyone in the world and it's where I feel safest."

I stopped smiling at Rose as she gave me a teary eyed grin. I walked away from them much to their disappointment and shock toward the wolves. I smiled at them as I came closer holding my hand out with a toothy grin, "My name is Daisy Hale or Daisy Cullen. I live in a family surrounded by love and kindness. Think what you want, but this is my family. You wouldn't want anyone to take you from the only family you've ever known. Don't take me from my family."

The meeting after that flowed easily. Jacob even apologized to me about assuming I was in danger. I was sure they still weren't convinced and it would take a while to convince them. I would do anything to make them understand there was nothing they could ever do to take me from my loving wonderful family. Nothing would make me love them less than I did every day.


	4. 3: School

**_Author's Note:_**

_I'm extremely sorry for the day late update. I was busy on Monday and was not able to post until about 2:30am on Tuesday morning. Anyway, despite the late update, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
_

_3\. School_

The next morning I realized why humans hated school. It started too freaking early in the morning. My mom was the one to wake me as I hated alarm clocks. When I was fourteen, I had to wake early to go with Aunt Alice into town. I grabbed that thing half asleep trying to shut it off and wound up tossing against the wall. We learned I was best waked by a friendly face early in the morning.

"Daisy…It's time to get up."

I groaned turning my head into the side pillow hoping whoever would go away. I heard a deep chuckle who sounded like my father which caused me to open my eyes to find my parents hovering over me. They both had giant smiles on their faces as their eyes were lit up with excitement.

"We know it's early, but we gave you ten extra minutes. We know you're not an early bird," said mom with a smile.

"What teenager really is these days," replied dad with a shrug.

I sighed nodding as they grabbed the cover pulling it from my body. I sat up in bed stretching my arms above my head. Mom helped me to stand as my entire body was still slightly stiff. Dad handed me my personal robe from the end of my bed that was thin almost see through in a weird display of color all over it.

I stuffed my feet in some slippers as mom grinned widely at me.

"Aunt Alice wants to pick your clothes out. She feels bad about not being there on your first day but Edward needs her."

I nodded understanding. Mom giggled, helping me over to my father who picked me up the same as yesterday evening. Mom stayed behind for Alice knowing she would have to look over her clothes. Not to mention tidy my room so Esme wouldn't have to do it. Dad sat me on my feet at the bottom of the stairs telling me it would be best if I walked to the table myself.

Dad walked off into the living room while I made my way into the kitchen. Esme was in there along with Edward who was at the stove. They didn't have exceptional expressions the same as always whenever they made my human food. I slouched into a bar stool ignoring the tiredness in my body as I sat with my arm under my chin my eyes continuing to droop.

Home-school had never been this exhausting. I usually sat in a computer room with mom or Esme whichever wasn't busy that day for a few hours. I worked my butt off with school and had a high GPA because of their teaching skills. I even worked during the summer because there was no break when it came to homeschooling. Weekends I got a break though, which was nice.

I heard the clatter of dishes hitting the counter causing my eyes to open. Esme and Edward had made me a huge breakfast knowing I probably wouldn't eat the horrid cafeteria food at the school. Pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast greeted me on an oval plate. I smiled sleepily nodding my head, "Thank you all so much. This looks fantastic."

Esme came around pressing a kiss to my forehead before nodding, "You are the pride and joy of this house. It's our honor to feed you."

I nodded watching them both leave into the living room. I never minded when everyone left me alone while eating. They couldn't stand the smell and I always felt weird eating around them when they didn't eat. It didn't take me long at all to finish my food and slide down from the bar stool. I tucked my robe closer using it as security blanket as I walked through the house toward the stairs. I could already hear the thumping around from my bedroom as I stood outside the door.

I placed my ear over the door hoping for some idea as to what Alice was planning. All I could hear was mom arguing with Alice about what she had chosen. It didn't surprise me at all they were arguing over the clothes. I turned the knob stepping into my room seeing the door open to the closet. Mom saw me smiling as she walked toward me rolling her eyes at the mess she stepped over.

"Alice tears up a room more than you ever did."

I shrugged smiling, "Alice has her unusual ways, mom. It's best to leave her be, so I've learned."

Rose nodded as Alice came thundering out of the room with a smile, "I've sat out an outfit on a chair in the closet. I hope you like it."

Alice ruffled my hair as she danced out of the room mom following right behind her. I ignored the clothes Alice picked deciding a shower would wake me up a little bit. The shower was just what I needed as I walked into my closet a towel wrapped around my body. I found a pile of clothes in a chair that happened to be just what I would have chosen. Alice had a way of knowing exactly what I would have worn had I chosen it myself.

A simple white shirt paired with a vest that hung down just slightly, a pair of gray jeans, along with a single pair of gray vans. I changed my clothes standing in front of my dresser where I added just the slightest amount of makeup. Bracelets covered my wrists while a necklace hung at my neck. I added the necessary supplies to the backpack Alice and mom had gotten in Port Angeles this last week. I frowned in the mirror above my dresser the nerves beginning to seriously affect me.

I had become so isolated in recent years that being around humans was probably going to cause a severe panic attack. I hated what I was slowly becoming but this isolation was completely worth it to have such loving people around me. I closed my eyes willing away the nerves from my body before opening my eyes and plastering a fake smile on my face. I left my room in a hurry my thoughts crowding around in my brain a little too much. I accidentally bumped into a body thankful that the person had moved just enough out of the way that I wouldn't bruise.

"Whoa, there, Daisy. You're going to run into a wall if you're not careful."

I shrugged looking at up Edward with a smile, "Like that would be possible in a house full of vampires."

Edward glanced down at me with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Aunt Alice won't be there for you today."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "Everyone thinks that Aunt Alice not being there will cause some catastrophe. I'm more worried about you not being there. You can read my thoughts when no one else can. You are the one I'm going to miss the most. I put on a brave face for mom when you know my thoughts better than anyone else. Aunt Alice would only be worried about my clothes all day and being a friend instead of being family."

Edward's eyes became slightly misty as he reached out hugging me to his chest. Edward smelt different than most of the family. I really connected with Edward because he could read my mind. Sometimes he could find old memories of my parents inside my head. He always told me about the memory and how happy I looked at that moment.

I closed my eyes for a moment allowing his scent to wash over me feeling me with contentment. I hated my feelings and my nerves, they ruled me too much.

"Be good today. Don't give Rosalie such a hard time. She's already worrying half the house."

I grin giggling, "Nothing I say or do will stop her worries. She's my mom, Uncle Edward. From what I've gathered, it's a maternal instinct."

Edward walked me down the stairs so that I wouldn't get hurt this time. Mom and Dad were in the living room talking with Grandma Esme. Mom had tears in her eyes as she talked with Esme. God, I felt as if I were a baby being sent to school for the first time. I could remember school just slightly from before I was homeless. There were only strange feelings of nerves whenever I thought about school.

Dad saw me first leaving mom's side without her noticing. Edward left my side returning up the stairs where I was sure Aunt Alice was. She didn't want to see me off this morning, she apparently sent me a text after my clothes saying not to ruin them and she'd see me after school. I really hated the wolves in this moment; I didn't even care about the poor girl caught between us.

"Mom, is it time to leave yet?"

In all honesty I was ready for this to be over. I wanted away from my family and to do this on my own. No matter what I did my family was constantly hovering. I wanted my freedom, the number one reason I wanted school.

Mom looked over at us before the clock sucking in the tears that would never fall. It would be strange seeing other people cry when I was only ever used to crying on my own. Instead of taking mom's favorite car, or dad's for that matter, we took dad's second vehicle, his jeep. Mom glanced toward the back but I rolled my eyes shooing her up front where she should be.

I had to get over this irrational fear if I wanted to be around humans and act like any normal teenager. Dad drove since mom was so nervous and we got ready for the short ride to school. Mom suddenly slid over a folder without looking at me which was different. I took it from her hand as she quickly turning back toward the front of her seat.

Inside the folder were papers with my picture stuck to them. These were the papers that were given to the school. I was adopted at ten years old which was the usual statement that I was used to. I was related to Emmett, which gave me the Cullen last name that would take some getting used to. Mom had taken to using the Hale last name for me but Cullen always gave my name something else.

I was Emmett's cousin which made the Cullen family the first number on speed dial when my family was killed. I had to memorize this story because it was my life line. I didn't want my family in trouble because of some stupid slip I might make.

I slid the papers back toward mom who took them stuffing them in the compartment in the dashboard. Before I was even ready to face my new life, we turned into the parking lot of the school the nerves eating away at my stomach. It was strange at how full the parking lot was but even worse were the eyes that were glued to the jeep. It was already in the semester we had come about two weeks after the first day which meant most of the students already had friends and seats in class.

Our jeep was causing too much attention that I didn't really like. I was used to the little amount of eyes whenever I went into town in Canada. That town had been small, now I felt like it was the vultures that were about to tear my skin from my bones.

Dad helped me out of the jeep knowing I was a little too clumsy to make it out myself. I wasn't too fond of the jeep but I knew Mom's convertible was out of the question. Mom came around smiling as we all walked together toward the building. My eyes roamed the crowd of students taking in the different people standing around. I could my face flush from the attention relieved once we stepped inside.

The office smelled awful the scent traveling up my nose. It almost hurt to breathe and I realized it was the chemicals that must be cleaning supplies. Since I had to start calling them by their first names in school, I thought it would also be better to commit to doing the same inside my head. Rosalie approached the counter where a woman with the nameplate Ms. Cope was sitting.

Her fingers moved quickly tapping the keys of the keyboard I thought she might cramp her fingers up.

"Excuse me."

I wanted to close my eyes or at least avert them from the sight of her expression. Humans and my family just didn't mix. Humans were swept away by their looks everything that drew their prey in was plain as day on their faces. Even I was sometimes swept up in their expressions, but it didn't happen too often.

"We are the new kids. Our siblings Alice and Edward couldn't make it today."

She nodded moving folders around on the counter, "That would make you all, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Daisy Cullen. Correct?"

Rose nodded taking the schedules along with the map. I could only hope I could find my classes alright because me and maps just didn't mix well. Rosalie handed us each our papers before we slipped out. The hallway still wasn't full so we were off to find our lockers. Apparently, my locker was beside Alice's locker between her and Edward. I was happy about that but Rosalie didn't look too thrilled about the idea. She seemed happy enough that Emmett was beside Edward's locker meaning they did this all based on the alphabet.

Emmett and I looked at each others schedules. I wouldn't have him in any class until after lunch and then I had two classes with him. At least I had something to look forward too. Rose found us then still at our lockers when she compared all of ours. Rose and Emmett had a class together before lunch and after lunch, Rose and I had a class before lunch as well but all three of us shared our last class together which perked my spirits. Unfortunately, we were all split when it came to the first class.

The hallway started filling up by then so Rose and Emmett decided to try to find my first class. Emmett flinched as we stood outside the classroom but Rose didn't notice so I didn't mention it.

"Here we are," said Rose staring in the room with a frown on her face before turning her attention back to me.

"If you need either one of us, just ask the teacher to go to the restroom. You can find us easily remember that. Go to the front office and they'll call us down. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I rolled my eyes placing my hand over hers, "Rose, I'll be fine. Get to your class before you're late."

She sighed as Emmett took her arm leading her away. I pulled out my schedule and my pass to get into class as I stepped into the room. The teacher was the only person inside and he seemed nice at least sitting behind his desk with glasses on the bridge of his nose. I approached clearing my throat with a nervous smile, "I'm new."

I handed over the papers as he stood looking them over, "Cullen. Yes, I heard about you. From Canada?"

I smiled nodding, "I've lived there since I was ten. I was adopted and we moved there."

He smiled looking down at his register, "Daisy? You and Edward are the only ones in your family that take my class. I'm sure he'll be in the next class."

I frowned, thinking of Edward at home beating himself up over this entire situation, "Actually my siblings Alice and Edward won't be coming to school. They seemed to have picked up some virus just yesterday and they won't be in school for probably a few days at least."

He nodded signing the small square sheet handing it back. He found me a seat in the middle which was fine by me and I could even hear everything going on.

"I'm sure Miss Swan won't mind someone beside her for a change. That seat has been empty for a while now."

I frowned in my seat at the mention of the last name Swan. I prayed it wasn't Bella Swan, the girl I had met only yesterday. The girl was already ruining my first year in school in years. I didn't like her very much even though I didn't know her at all. The room started filling up and I began to get nervous. The fake story rolled around in my head as I committed it to memory to help the transition.

Sure enough though, Isabella Swan entered the room with a smile on her face. Although, something about her smile seemed force almost fake. It became obvious once she came in that a girl with brown curly hair was behind her chatting away practically in her ear. Whoever this girl happened to be, Bella wasn't too fond of her excessive chatter.

Isabella walked down the aisle toward her seat while the other girl continued chatting. I avoided their gazes as Bella took her seat while the girl sat behind her. It seemed this girl was certainly a chatter box.

"I can't believe we are getting new students this year. Five new students in school would certainly spice our last year up. I just hope there is at least one cute guy. We need some new eye candy."

So, my family was the topic of the day. Although I couldn't understand the reason for the guy situation at this school. There seemed to be plenty of eye candy just outside that had been staring at my family as we entered the school.

I was momentarily happy that Bella and her friend hadn't noticed me yet. I heard a scoff that sounded like Bella who was moving her things around.

"I'm sure this family isn't all that, Jess. We don't need any more eye candy around here."

I glanced over my shoulder through my hair which was shielding my face from view. The girl, Jess, rolled her eyes a smirk forming on her lips, "Not all of us have huge tanned boyfriends, Bella."

I noticed Bella blushing at her omission. Bella looked around her eyes turning and settling on me the glare finding its way to her face.

"Well, Jessica, I'm sure she will tell you everything you want to know about the Cullen family. Jessica, meet Daisy."

I groaned mentally realizing that Bella didn't really care for me. I sighed as this Jessica girl turned in her seat plastering a gigantic grin on her face, "Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley."

I smiled holding out my hand, "I'm Daisy Cullen. The youngest in my family."

She nodded a grin on her face, "So, how many are there in your family?"

I shrugged, "There's my cousin Emmett, we are actually related. You see all of my family is adopted and came to live with the Cullen family when I was ten. They are the only family I can remember. There's Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Of course our mother, Esme, and father, Carlisle."

She grinned nudging Bella's shoulder with a grin, "Emmett and Edward, you say. What are they like?"

It was my turn to smirk, "Well they aren't exactly on the market. You see when we lived in Canada we were rather alone. My family is rather together in a strange way. You'll see later today, I'm sure. Edward and Alice didn't come today, though, they are both sick at home."

Jessica looked at me strange as if the words I was speaking were foreign. The room started filling with other students and I could feel the nerves welling in my stomach. I had seen too many movies of high school students having to stand and introduce myself so I only prayed that this teacher wasn't like those on TV. I looked toward Bella but she was staring at me strangely almost as if she didn't quite believe my story.

The bell rang once everyone was in the room and I pulled out a tablet. The teacher gave me a book as he stood at the front of the room, "Settle down, everyone! I'm sure you've all heard by now that we have a new student, Daisy Cullen. As we all know, I'm not the type of teacher to make anyone introduce themselves in front of this lot. All you need to know is that she's a new student."

The class looked and their eyes immediately found me sitting in my chair. I avoided gazes as the teacher got on with the lesson. I had been in school before my parents were dead but I couldn't remember what the classrooms had been like at the time. The experience was different from when Rose or Esme taught me at home. They were close to me making sure I understood everything they were saying which was probably the reason I had straight A's, nothing below an A either.

When the class was over, I felt as if I had been through the twilight zone. I hadn't picked up one thing they had said so I knew I would spend my extra time studying. I stood grabbing my schedule hoping I could find my next class without any problem.

"Do you need some help?"

I looked up to find Bella staring at me with softness. The rest of the room was packing up and I noticed her friend, Jessica, was gone. She probably wanted to gossip with the rest of her friends about the new students.

"Do you really want to help me? You don't like me very much, Bella."

She rolled her eyes grabbing her bag, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to help you, Daisy. It's not you that I don't like, it's your family. We both know this."

I frowned frustrated at my predicament, "Fine. I do need the help. Maps and I just don't connect."

She smiled as we walked out together and I handed her my schedule. She overlooked the entire thing nodding a few times, "Well except for about three classes, we have the rest together. It's rather strange, I guess."

Turns out we had the next class together. The same thing happened in that class a decent teacher that didn't require me to stand in front of the class. Once again the seat next to Bella was completely empty. It seemed sort of on purpose that it was that way. Most of the time everyone ignored my very presence in class and I began to miss my mom more and more.

The class afterward turned out to be one that Bella didn't have with me. The good thing was that it was right next door to her room so that she could show me the way. I could tell this class would be different from the snobby teacher to the fact that Jessica was seated in the back already talking with another girl. This girl seemed to be even more pretty than Jessica but she held nothing on the members of my family. She had a look of discomfort on her face as I walked toward the back where the only available happened to be.

Jessica noticed me first a smile on her face, "Daisy. Hi. This is my best friend, Lauren. Lauren, this is Daisy Cullen. She's the one I told you about."

Lauren looked at me with displeasure nodding her head plastering a fake smile on her face. The smile was more for Jessica's benefit than it was for mine, I'm sure of it.

"Hi, Lauren. Nice to meet you."

Her eyes glared at me almost with the same intensity as the wolves from yesterday. Although she didn't frighten me nearly as much as the wolves did with their very presence.

"I saw your sister in my first class. She's not as friendly though. Although your brother was in my last class and I have to say he's nice on the eyes but too muscular for my taste."

I could see the apprehension in her eyes when she mentioned Emmett. She didn't want to admit that his looks immediately turned her off to him despite the fact she was still drawn to him.

I shrugged smiling toward her, "Rose is a bit standoffish. Emmett is nothing but a teddy bear, though."

Jessica leaned over her seat as Lauren waved her hand dismissively, "Tell me about Canada. How is it? I'm sure you've been to school before."

"I went to school before I was adopted. My mother, Esme, taught me at home since I was adopted. I could have finished school as home-schooled but I wanted to have the real senior experience."

She grinned her eyes twinkling, "I bet everything is so new. It explains why you're so tan though. I heard the weather in Canada can be a real beast."

I smirked nodding, "Sometimes."

Class stared at the bell and the teacher stood. She glared at the class and I heard Jessica swear under her breath muttering toward Lauren, "I forgot my homework."

The teacher started walking toward the rows taking papers checking off names of students who didn't turn in anything. She stopped at me handing over a worksheet with a sneer, "Added homework for you."

I hated her in that moment, not enough to want her dead, but she didn't make the transition any easier. She was the only teacher before lunch that required me to stand in front of the class to introduce myself. That had been a real headache but I memorized my fake story and was done with it.

When lunch finally rolled around, I was starving. I didn't understand how the teenagers in movies skipped lunch. It was my first day and I could eat two large pizzas, I was starving. I went to my locker putting away books considering how heavy my bag was already. Suddenly the locker next to me rattled causing me to gasp and clutch my chest turning to see Emmett staring at me with a cheeky grin.

I glared at him pulling my arm back and hitting his arm. I was used the occasion bruise on impact to his arm but I could never withhold the grimace on my face. He chuckled as usual grinning, "Rose went ahead to the cafeteria. I wanted to find you myself while she got the food. How were your classes?"

I shrugged with a smile, "They were alright. All but two classes I have with Isabella. Do you think that was arranged by the wolves? It seems rather odd that I have so many classes with a girl I don't like."

He laughed again as we walked toward the cafeteria side by side, "Most people have classes with people they don't like. Take Rose, for example, there's a human girl by the name of Lauren that she already hates. She has her first class with her and all she did was sneer at her."

I grinned, "I have her in a class too. One of the classes I don't have with Bella apparently."

Emmett smirked, "Don't tell Rose, but I have a class with Bella. Thinking about getting it changed. Not sure if I should. I'm sure the wolves will have a field day with an imprint in one of our classes."

I was puzzled by this information. I was hoping Bella wouldn't have a single class with any member of my family. I should have suspected that would happen considering just how small this school was compared to schools I had seen before. Emmett placed a secure hand on my shoulder as we entered the cafeteria. Movies had showed high school lunch a huge place where cliques sorted out at each table.

It was sort of the same here. Although I was positive my family stuck out like a sore thumb. Despite the fact that everyone was pale, almost the same as my family, we were alone at a table. It was the way my family was trying to distance themselves from the humans. Rose was seated at the table with trays for her, Emmett, and me. I knew if they ate they would throw it up later, not something Rose was fond about.

I had only learned that days after we arrived in Canada where my life truly began. I dropped my backpack to the floor as Rose looked up her eyes softening. She had been engrossed in a book that I was sure was covering the mechanic book she had been reading. She quickly moved beside me reaching toward my hair but I shook my head causing her to drop it.

She sighed nodding, "How were your classes?"

"They were fine. I just don't like my last teacher too much. She seems extra harsh with homework and such. She was the only one so far that made me introduce myself."

Rose seemed relieved for a moment before sliding my tray closer. The food wasn't exactly an Esme recipe but I could care less. It seemed like some sort of Lasagna which I dug into as if I hadn't eaten in years. Emmett slid the soda closer smirking at me. They were both laughing at me with their eyes Rose returning to her book once she was satisfied that I was safe and happy.

After a few bites, I slowed down my stomach finally settled a little. I swigged the soda before looking at Rose who was glancing at me over the top of her magazine.

"I have a few classes with Bella Swan."

Rose looked up her eyes narrowing shaking her head as she snapped the book closed, "We'll get your classes changed."

I shook my head placing my hand over hers, "No, Rose. I like Bella; she's not that bad to me. It's only you guys she doesn't like. It's understandable. I don't want to complain, plus, just because we request it, doesn't mean it will change. This school is not as big as other schools I've seen, I'm stuck with what I already have."

Rose smiled at me nodding reaching out and hugging me. I didn't care if the entire school saw me hug her. She was my family, my sister, my mother. As long as I had her on my side and she was proud of me, nothing could stand in my way.


	5. 4: Friends

**_A/N: _** _Posting this at about 11pm on Sunday night. I'm going to be rather busy tomorrow, Monday, which is my usual posting schedule. I won't be at home much tomorrow and if I were to wait it would be posted late. Once again this story is unedited and any mistakes or inconsistencies, please bring them to my attention. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks!_

_4\. Friends_

The rest of school was fine. I understood why no one really liked school. By the time it was over, I wanted to crawl into bed and sleep forever. I even managed to make a few friends at least. I wasn't quite sure what the family would think about me being friends with Bella but it was something that happened.

She was in my last class and the teacher paired us up together as partners. I wasn't sure if she'd like the arrangement but she didn't complain. Since the seating was spaced out so much we could talk without fear of being overheard.

"So, Daisy…" she began and I got the distinct impression this was an interrogation. I knew the wolves didn't believe our meeting before but I didn't really think they would trust an imprint to get the information.

I glanced up at her with a smile actually curious what she wanted to know.

"Why exactly are you with a family of vampires?"

So, Jacob didn't really leave anything out. I suppose her being his imprint, mate, he couldn't really keep secrets from her.

"They found me on the streets when I was ten. I've lived with them ever since."

She was opened mouthed and I realized maybe there were secrets Jacob kept from her after all.

"I'm surprised you don't know," I said with a shrug, "the wolves came over last night wanting information about me. I told them everything last night. Nothing has changed in the span of the night."

She frowned staring at me shaking her head, "Jacob didn't say he came to your house."

"Most likely wolf business. His alpha, Sam, was there with a few other boys. They were all huge but similar in physique."

She nodded the frown deeper on her face. It was a strange look she had on her face. It was a look I had seen before only it was the look members of my family shared with their mate. I was positive nothing else on earth could love that deeply but Bella was proving me wrong. I sat my book down reaching my hand across the table toward hers smiling, "I'm sure he's going to tell you. If not, I'm sure his alpha made him not tell you. They can do stuff like that, right?"

She smiled nodding, "Yeah, he's done it before. Jacob told me nothing could break our bond of imprinting. Sam is the only thing that could stop him from telling me something like that. I'm sure that's what it is."

I pulled back smiling. Topic changed then as we talked about our interests; the conversation flowing easily. We were both book geeks having read all the classics but Bella had a real interest in Pride &amp; Prejudice. I liked the book myself but it was not my favorite as I didn't have a favorite. There were too many books in the world to have a favorite so I was content loving them all the same.

After school, Bella stood at my locker reminding me of the homework we had due the next day for several classes. I was waiting on Emmett or Rose but neither had showed up so I accompanied Bella outside. Rain was falling from the sky a slight sprinkle enough to coat the ground.

"I usually drive my truck to school," said Bella clutching a strap of her backpack, "but Jacob drove me this morning with a promise he'd pick me up."

There was something else in her eyes. It was as if Jacob had let her down before and she wasn't looking forward to the wait. I wished more than anything I had a vehicle to be able to offer her a ride. She'd never agree to a ride with my family nor would my family agree to drive her home.

She leaned against the railing in front of the school looking around the parking lot. I glanced toward the spot Emmett's jeep sat still empty and I really worried where my own family was. Suddenly, I heard the roaring of an engine as it entered the parking lot.

Bella visibly relaxed as I looked toward the sound of the noise. Jacob Black was riding a motorcycle into the parking lot without a helmet. He looked the picture of ease as he stopped in front of Bella and I. He cut the engine shoving his shades up into his hair as he reached out pulling Bella into him. He either didn't notice me or chose to ignore me as he planted his lips right over hers. I saw her cheeks darken but she made no move to shove him away and it hit my heart.

I wanted more than anything what my family and Bella had. A type of love that made you dizzy, made you different than the person you were, the love that just made you blind to the rest of the world.

The finally pulled away Bella gasping for breath as she rolled her eyes, "Men," she muttered turning toward me with a smile. I could tell she was embarrassed but she didn't comment handing me a small piece of paper, "I don't have a cell phone, this is my father's house phone. If you want to get together or hangout, just call that number. Understandably, I won't be able to come to your house but maybe we can work something out and you can come to mine."

I nodded happiness bubbling inside of me. Despite the fact that this girl had stopped my entire family from coming with me, I was happy I made her a friend. I had no else besides my family that knew what they were. All my problems and my thoughts I could talk to her like a regular person. I didn't have to worry about hurting someone's feelings by something I said. The best part, though, was the fact that Edward couldn't read her mind and everything I said to her was in total confidence, Edward wouldn't know anything.

Jacob smiled at me as Bella climbed on the back of his bike the only helmet tight on her head.

"Take care, Daisy," he said before he revved the bike and left me at the front of the school. I shoved the paper in my jeans before returning to the building. I found Rose and Emmett at her locker in a heated discussion that seemed more focused on something besides me for a change.

"I was wondering where the two of you were. I waited at my locker but Emmett never showed."

Rose looked guilty as she moved from Emmett immediately to my side, "Sorry, Daisy. We were just talking. We can go now, if you want."

I nodded and we walked out to the jeep. There was a strange tension hanging in the atmosphere but for once I didn't pry into it. I was content knowing I had made a friend in school despite it being the girlfriend of my family's sworn enemy.

At home, Esme was cleaning as we entered the house. Emmett was putting the car away in the garage which happened to be away from the house. Sometimes I didn't see the point in her cleaning as the house would never get dirty with me at school. She smiled at me as I stood in the doorway speeding toward me looking me over, "How was it?"

I smiled shrugging, "Better than the movies, by far. Unfortunately, still too long and too much homework."

Esme giggled nodding as Rose walked right past us. I stared after her terribly confused but Esme swept my attention way again.

"I'm sure if you have any trouble, one of us will help you."

I smiled before leaving up the stairs. As much as I wanted a snack from the kitchen, I had to get my homework done first while I had the energy to get it done in the first place. I dumped almost everything from my backpack on my bed kicking off my shoes and finding pencil and paper.

I was just getting started when the door opened. Edward smiled at me his golden eyes almost seeing into my soul. He entered the room shutting the door behind himself speeding toward my bed. My books were shoved aside as he sat down holding out a Ziploc bag. There were snacks inside my favorites which made me glad there was a mind reader in the family.

He chuckled shaking his head smirking toward me, "Most of the time you hate my gift."

I smiled shrugging as I dug into the bag grabbing a carrot, "Sometimes it has its advantages."

He glanced at my bed frowning, "Lots of homework."

I groaned shaking my head as I chewed, "Don't remind me."

We sat in the noise of my chewing as I stared at him. I felt incredibly guilty for befriending a girl that was probably going to cause my uncle's demise.

He looked at me his eyes narrowing as I finished my bag, "You should not be that way. I'm glad you have a friend. You need one, it's good that I can't read her mind too. You could be open with her in a way you can't with me. I just ask you to be careful telling her everything. She is the imprint of a wolf and one of the conditions of the treaty we still have with them is we can't bite a human. If it's learned that you want to become one of us and we bite you, that gives them right to harm us."

I frowned, nodding finally understanding everything. It was something I had talked to Edward and Alice about plenty of times. Ever since I was fourteen and fully capable of making decisions, I wanted to become like them. It was something I wanted desperately. I would have agreed to anything if they would turn me when it was fitting. I didn't want to be fourteen forever but a decent age would be perfect. Unfortunately, Rose was highly against anything that made me like them. It was something I still wanted and I would always want but Rose would never allow it to happen.

Edward frowned having heard my thoughts. I held up my hand shaking my head, "Don't, Edward. I've got homework to do. Think you could help?"

He smiled agreeing to help. We spent about two hours working on my homework. It took so long because I wanted to learn all of the material instead of just finding the answers to the questions. Edward helped me put everything back in my bag before smiling at me.

"So, how was school really?"

I frowned shaking my head, "It was awful. I thought teachers made sure everyone understood material. I'm so lost with everything they are teaching, it's ridiculous."

Edward sighed nodding, "You should ask your mom or Esme for help."

I shook my head adamantly against saying anything to Rose about this.

_I can't, Edward. Rose will think I'm not ready for school; she'll yank me out if she discovers I'm having problems already._

Sometimes Edward and I had silent conversations apart from everyone else. I hated having mom and dad out of the conversation but sometimes it was nice to have a conversation without fear of being overheard. Edward knew my inner thoughts, my feelings about everything. Sometimes he agreed while other times he was against all of it. I was grateful for him because he respected my decisions allowed me to be my own person even though he didn't always agree with my thoughts.

Suddenly we both heard commotion downstairs and I stared at Edward. His expression wasn't good and I suddenly heard Alice's high pitched voice.

"How could this happen, Rose?!"

I was confused as I stared at Edward who stood to his feet. He lowered for me to hop on and we were downstairs quickly. Edward was the fastest of the entire family. He placed me on my feet taking my hand as we entered the dining room. It wasn't a formal family meeting considering Carlisle was at the hospital and probably would be for a couple of nights at most. He couldn't work all the time without causing suspicion to his sleeping habits.

Rose and Alice were staring at each other more like glaring really. Rose didn't look too pleased about something while Alice looked down right outraged.

"What's wrong in here?" I asked hating the tense atmosphere that had taken place.

They relaxed only slightly from their positions but I could still visibly see the outrage on their faces.

Alice frowned and Edward was at her side, "Alice, it's alright. Bella isn't a threat to Daisy at all."

I frowned my eyes down casting toward the floor. So, Alice was upset that Rose had allowed me to have classes and be friends with Isabella Swan. It was understandable considering Bella was causing her mate distress. Alice hated it when her mate was unhappy and it always made her bubbly demeanor change immediately.

I heard Edward continue to talk to Alice, "Bella likes Daisy. She won't cause her any trouble. The girl doesn't even know she causes me trouble. The wolves haven't even told Bella about my problems with her blood. Daisy deserves to have a friend in someone, why not someone that knows our secret? She won't tell anyone without outing the wolves as well."

Alice still didn't too happy about the fact that I was friends with Bella. I realized in that moment I was causing her distress again. She didn't deserve this but in the back of my mind I couldn't even hate myself, I wanted a friend someone that wasn't a vampire that I could actually talk to for a change. I turned on my heel knowing Edward had heard my inner thoughts as I raced out of the kitchen.

Instead of going upstairs I decided against it walking toward the front door. I knew it was stupid and downright reckless but I didn't care. The rain was still coming down slightly harder than sprinkling but I grabbed a coat from the rack by the door walking out of the house. Most of the vampires were too busy to notice my departure from the house. It was significantly colder as I walked down the steps shaking my head as I detoured into the surrounding woods.

I didn't care where I went, I just wanted away from the house for a few hours at least. I had finally made a human friend that knew our secret but even that was frowned upon. I hated being controlled being told what to do and who to be friends with. No one ever told them where to go or who to love. It was ridiculous just because I was human that they could so easily control me. I looked behind me seeing the house fading in the background causing me to smile just slightly.

I was lucky enough that I always kept my phone in my pocket which I pulled out. The only numbers in my phone were my family, the only numbers I was allowed to keep were their cell numbers. No one could ever know where they lived and if I were lost or something equally as terrible I was to call their cells instead of the house.

I heard the sound of a stream up ahead which I smiled upon seeing the beautiful water. The trees surrounding me were thicker now protecting me from the rain that was coming down. I lowered myself on my knees sliding my hand into the cool water grinning as the water touched my skin. It was cooler than I expected causing me to cry out in giggles but I pulled back deciding to sit here for a while. I knew once everyone discovered I was gone from the house, a search party would ensue. I had been in tons of arguments about running off through the few short years I had been with the Cullens.

Rose hated when I ran off in anger or just playing in the woods. I had done it enough in Canada that she ought to be used to it by now. I frowned, stuffing my hands in the coat I managed to grab from leaving. It happened to be a coat that Alice had bought me while at Fashion week because I desperately needed a coat to shield me from the cool air.

I rummaged in my pants finding the number to Bella's house. I wondered if she would even be home by now. I punched in the numbers hoping she might be the helpful ear I needed. I placed the phone at my ear my heartbeat double in beats.

Suddenly the phone clicks and a gruff voice sounds in my ear, "Hello?"

I frowned before realizing it must be Bella's father, chief of police, Charlie Swan, "Uh, It's Daisy Cullen. I was wondering if Bella was home."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Let me call her down."

I winced at the sound of him calling her name. It was only a few seconds later that the phone was traded over, "Hello?"

Bella's calm voice as a slight annoyed edge to it but I ignore it, "Hi, Bella. It's Daisy…"

"Oh, Daisy. Hold on a second."

I heard her rush up a flight of stairs and the shutting of a door before she returns.

"Daisy. I didn't expect you to call so soon…"

I shrug, "Not having the best day. My family isn't too happy with me at the moment."

"What in the world for?" Bella asks the edge even worst now.

"The fact that I'm trying to be friends with you when it might cause them harm."

"That's ridiculous. They have to let you have friends. The wolves will attack them if they bother you too much. Then again they do consider you family. The wolves are very volatile, I won't lie. They get angry and it doesn't matter who's too close. Jacob's alpha, Sam, hurt his own imprint one day when he got angry and she was too close. Her face is scarred by it and Sam never will let himself forget just how dangerous he is. Jacob tries his hardest around me lately and I can't blame him for it. It's crazy though when they go into their wolf form they shake the entire ground. Kind of cool but also kind of strange."

I nod smiling actually having a decent conversation, "Sounds like it. I'm sure my uncle Edward will hear about all of this and side with Rose."

I heard her sigh, "Jacob said that your family has a few powers. What exactly does that mean?"

I frowned remembering what Edward had told me. If I want to keep Bella as a friend, I need to tell her the truth. I won't indulge about the fact that I desperately want to become like my family in all the important ways.

"Oh, well...a couple members of my family have certain gifts. They don't call them powers really. According to what they've told me, they don't know exactly why they were given these gifts. Not every single person turned has a gift it's all coincidental. My aunt Alice has visions of the future. She follows the course a person is on, if they change course the entire vision changes. Her mate, my uncle Edward, has the gift of reading people's minds. It's a nice way of having a silent conversation without the entire house listening in."

I heard her gasp and I knew the reason before the voiced her concerns, "He can read minds?! That's insane. He could read your mind and hear this entire conversation…"

I shrugged, "I'm used to it. Although it's nice to actually talk to someone whose mind he can't read."

I said it just before I realized I probably shouldn't have mentioned it. It probably wasn't a good thing the wolves would know that Edward couldn't read Bella's mind. The mind of the girl he desperately wanted a taste from.

"What? You mean he can't read my mind?!"

I shook my head sighing, "Listen I probably shouldn't have told you that. My family is a little on edge right now because of you being close with the wolves."

I noticed the sky was beginning to darken and I realized it had been gone for quite sometime.

"Oh, Daisy. I forgot to mention it because it just occurred to me. I don't know if you can even come, but it wouldn't hurt to invite you. I don't really care for birthday parties but the wolves wanted to throw me a party on the reservation. It's on the September 13th in just a few week short weeks. Unfortunately, your family can't come because of the treaty they have with them on their land apparently."

I actually loved birthdays. It was something celebrated in the house like crazy. My eleventh birthday I remember them going all out the entire week for my birthday. I got gifts every single day leading up to my birthday. They weren't as extravagant now, but they were still incredible.

"I'd love to come. I just don't know if my family will allow it."

She sighed, "Maybe you could sneak out. Maybe lie to them and tell them you're going to someone's house from school. Then again your uncle Edward would hear from your mind."

I shrugged, "Any other time they might not care but the wolves are serious. They don't trust them just like the wolves don't trust my family. I should let you go Bella and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

We both said our goodbyes and I stood up. The trees surrounded me to the point I could barely see in front of my face. The sky had darkened considerably and I worried momentarily if I could find my way back to the house. My phone buzzed in my hand as I tried stuffing it in my jeans. The screen was glowing but I didn't check the ID.

"Hello?" I asked as I started walking in the direction of the house.

"Daisy Hale! Where the hell are you?"

I winced the elevated voice of my mother. She didn't sound too happy and really distressed.

"I walked out of the house. It's not my fault you were all too worried about yourselves to worry that the human had left the house. I was just walking…"

She sighed, "Stay where you are."

The phone went dead in my hand causing me to roll my eyes. Sometimes I really hated living in the house with vampires. Rose would probably give me the silent treatment once again for running off. I leaned against a tree as the wind picked up and my face was covered in the rain. The tree protected me from the worst of it but I was certainly going to need a shower when I got in the house.

A gust of wind whipped past me causing me to giggle. They turned around before stopping right in front of me. Edward lowered to my height shaking his head hiding the smile, "You shouldn't have done that…"

I frowned turning around and walking toward the house, "Well everyone shouldn't have to have some kind of meeting just because I want a friend."

I allowed my mind to replay the conversation I had with Bella. Of course I knew Edward would hear all of it but it didn't matter. He eventually would anyway. His hand reached out grabbing my arm in his grip halting my continued walk.

"Daisy…" he trailed off with that tone I was all too familiar with.

I snatched my arm out of his tight grip not caring how it burned and the bruises forming on my skin.

"I'll be happy with I'm eighteen and out of here. I'm so sick of this overprotective crap I have to deal with. It's a birthday party, not some cult meeting."

I stomped away from him toward the house. It took longer to get there because I refused to climb on his back to get home faster. I was freezing by the time we broke through the tree line and I saw Emmett standing on the stairs. I walked right past him ignoring his worried gaze into the house. The heat was on but it only suffocated me as I climbed the stairs straight toward my room. I would come out later maybe for dinner or I might just starve for the night.

I locked the door behind me walking into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would warm me up and give me time to think.

The shower warmed me up but it did little for my racing thoughts. I sat in my bed with a book as usual staring blankly at the pages. The weather had turned for the worst outside thundering and lightning flashes sparked into my room. I clutched at my chest shaking my head as the sweat began to form.

Thunderstorms were such an outrageous fear. I stuffed my book under the pillow sitting up and folding my legs under my chin. I hid my face in my knees closing my eyes and breathing through my nose. Hyperventilating would not help my current situation at all. I felt like such a child at the moment feeling the walls cave in on me. The images behind my eyelids didn't help matters either.

I could smell the beer, I could feel the chill of the rain, I could feel the hard brick in my fingers as I tried unsuccessfully to get away, I could even hear the coughs from down the alley. During a thunderstorm, those six months on the streets became my nightmare again. I had dealt with thunderstorms on the streets coated in the rain starving for days. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt my body begin to shake.

Suddenly I heard the door of my bedroom shake.

"Daisy! Calm down, let me in!"

I shook my head realizing I was too far gone. Rose and Edward were usually the only ones who could calm me down. Esme had done it once but I couldn't always rely on her. Emmett wasn't too good with it as he was tried to make me laugh which sometimes made me feel worse.

I gasped harder as the door burst open my heartbeat racing even in my ears. I could hear the thunder rumble and the lightning strike once again. I didn't bother to look up to see who it was that had come to my aid. They wrapped their cool hands around my body pulling me into their chest rubbing my hair. It was then that I realized it was my mom who had come to my aid. She was the only one that would rub my hair as Edward would thread his fingers in my hair breathing in the scent attached to my hair.

"It's okay, Daisy, baby. Just calm down."

I slowed my breathing as I hid my face in her chest breathing in her scent. The thunderstorm faded slightly from my ears as the soft melody from downstairs drifted up into my room. That was something else that Edward discovered helped me calm down. The music he played sounded lovely and I realized that music had a calming effect on my body.

My eyes were drifting slightly and I smiled despite the anger I still felt at everyone. Before I even knew it my slipped closed and I was asleep in my mom's arms.


	6. 5: Plans

**_A/N:_**_ Happy Mother's Day! To all the mother's in the world, you are truly loved even if you don't think so. _

_I actually managed to get this posted on the right day this week. Lol. Now, I'm going to be honest an answer a burning question everyone is asking. When is Jasper going to meet Daisy? Well, the answer to that probably won't be until around maybe chapter 10? Not sure yet. I know Jasper might come in earlier than that in a bonus scene but he won't be meeting Daisy in that same chapter. I hope I managed to answer that question at least partially. I actually haven't typed that chapter yet but I'm working on it._

_Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It might not be too exciting but it opens up the plot for the next few chapters._

_5\. Plans_

**Two Weeks Later**

It was the middle of the week and I had officially been in real school a complete two weeks. We had discovered that Edward had one class with Bella and it wasn't good because they were together in English, the same table and everything. The solution had been easy as Alice was able to modify her schedule to include Edward's English class instead.

It was only a temporary fix but it would be simple. The English class would be over after Christmas break so it was a simple fix until new schedules were released next year. That was so long from now that I wasn't worried about that. The only thing I was worried about was the situation of my friends.

Being friends with Bella, turned out to be the most difficult task imaginable. Now that Alice and Edward were at school with us, it was hard to get a minute of alone time. Edward would constantly read my mind when I was about to leave to find her or Alice would find me at my locker almost shoving me to our table at lunch. I was in class with Bella and Jessica who were my partners in class.

Jessica was in her own little world her eyes getting that glistening faraway look. Bella shook her head a smirk on her face before poking Jessica's arm, "Jess? Earth to Jessica? Oh, my god there's Mike Newton."

She jolted awake looking around her eyes wide, "Where?!"

I giggled holding my head on my hands, "Oh, Jessica likes Mike huh?"

Jessica's face darkened shaking her head mumbling, "Of course not…"

Bella rolled her eyes opening her textbook, "She went crazy over him last weekend at the beach. Unfortunately, he was there with Lauren. Who knows how long that's going to last. She's got her eyes set on Tyler now eventually Mike will end it before it gets too bad."

Jessica sighed dreamily into the ceiling, "I certainly hope so."

I shook my head working on the group project we were assigned. Whenever Bella or Jessica mentioned La Push beach, I felt out of place. They had parties on the beach most weekends with Bella tagging along. Most of Bella's friends always talked about the festivities. One weekend, she would have human friends around that didn't know about the wolves while the next weekend was nothing but wolves on the beach. I would give anything to be able to go over to the beach across the border just to have fun for once. I was positive the only chance I'd get to actually be a teenager was at college when I left without telling them. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay with them forever when I was old and gray. Not to mention, if I wanted a family that Rose wanted me to have so badly, I'd have to cut contact to protect my own family.

The bell rang and Bella was at my side immediately as we walked to our next class. Bella was frowning as she turned to me once we past the mostly crowded area of the hallway.

"Have you made any headway about the party?"

I frowned glancing around us. Bella's birthday party was coming up and I was still invited. Jacob even personally invited me that entire weekend of Bella's birthday. In fact, I discovered that Friday afternoon the friends from school would be going to the beach for that night but Saturday was the wolves' day with Bella. I was surprised I was even invited but it made sense since I knew their secret and they knew mine. I was invited from Friday night until Sunday afternoon and I even begged Jacob to get Sam to come over and convince the family. Sam full out refused and I hadn't gotten anywhere close to getting a yes out of the entire family. Edward had said yes, Carlisle, Esme, and even Emmett. Unfortunately, Aunt Alice and mom, Rose, were the ones that had said no completely full out. I might have been able to convince Rose if Alice hadn't been so against it.

It only meant one thing when Alice refused to allow me permission; she was having trouble with her visions. All of this was against me, it seemed like the world was conspiring against me completely. In the house, everyone had to agree when it came to me and if everyone couldn't agree, it wouldn't happen. Of course, Alice was always against the house vote considering she dragged me to fashion week for two days. While mom, Rose, complained at home in Canada for those days when she returned from her hunting trip.

I shook my head toward Bella as we walked into the classroom, "Afraid not. If I can't get Rose and Alice on my side or at least just Alice, I have no chance. Edward and Emmett are already on my side wanting to give me more freedom. I wanted to be in regular school, you would think they would realize that included some freedom to actually be a teenager for once. The one time I was a teenager at fifteen, I wrecked the car not because of being drunk or high on drugs, but because no one paid attention I left the house. I had more freedom in Canada than ever have here."

It all came rushing out before I could stop it. It was the bitter truth. I had more freedom in Canada than I did here. I got my permit in Canada along with my license but ever since the crash, I had horrible images plaguing my mind of what could have happened in that wreck. Carlisle was the first one to even know about the accident because he was working at the hospital I came in.

No one even knew I was out of the house for hours. I couldn't understand how they could be so smothering here while relaxed back in Canada. The wolves were no excuse as they would never hurt me. It had to be something deeper that they weren't telling me.

Bella sighed taking her seat in front of me turning around as I unpacked my backpack.

"That sucks. You know it might not be the wolves that are causing the trouble. Jacob told me the fever and the symptoms which turned him into a wolf were triggered by proximity to vampires. Maybe your family has figured that out since they haven't been here in decades now."

I frowned nodding as I dropped my bag to the floor, "Maybe. That doesn't make sense though. The wolves were created to kill them; I think I'd be safer with creatures that were created for it. I mean vampires could do the job too but I would be safe with the wolves. It's irritating. They were never like this in Canada."

Bella smiled giggling at my frustration, "That's probably because the ones they were worried about wouldn't be in the middle of the woods."

I gave her a pointed look as she turned around when the bell rang. Class was boring as usual and before I knew it, I was at my locker before lunch. I was trading books hoping not to stop again before my next class. Today was different though for some strange reason. I closed my locker to find Mike Newton leaning against the other locker. I jumped back startled by his presence as he smirked at me, "Didn't mean to scare ya, Daisy."

I shook my head attempting to slow my racing heart waving him off, "Don't worry, Mike, I get scared easily. Was there something you wanted?"

I raised an eyebrow silently praying he wasn't here for any romantic reasons. Even I had to admit, Mike was decent on the eyes but that was about it. His personality seriously lacked something else to keep me interested. He was the stereotypical jock of the school with most girls hanging onto his every word. I was no Jessica dreaming of the day he finally asked me out. So, I could only hope that this was something about class or one of our shared friends.

He smiled at me his blue eyes sparkling, "Actually, I just wanted to walk you to lunch…"

Something about the way he said that sentence made the hair on my arm stand tall. I frowned, wishing for the ground to open up and swallow me whole just so I didn't have to walk next to him into the cafeteria. I had seen too many movies where the nerdy girl happened to walk into the cafeteria next to the popular boy and the entire room went deadly silent. I could already feel the fire from the glares of every single girl at this school if I allowed this to happen. I wouldn't be able to face Jessica if I did this right now and it made no sense why he wanted to walk me to lunch.

If I ever wanted Alice or Edward to show up at my locker, it would have been now.

I frowned deeper clutching at the strap of my backpack before I opened my mouth. Thankfully, the precise moment I was about to open my mouth, footsteps come down the hall. I smelt her perfume before she stopped smiling at me her eyes mischievous, "Daisy, are you ready for lunch?"

I gave Alice a thankful smile before turning to Mike who look disheartened, "Sorry, Mike I eat with my family. You should find Jessica, I'm sure she'd love to eat lunch with you."

I left with Alice quickly hoping to avoid the major embarrassment I was feeling. Alice was giggling once we turned the corner toward the cafeteria. I glared at her causing her to immediately stop, "That wasn't funny, Alice. I'm sure you wanted me to suffer. You had to have seen that coming."

She shrugged, "Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't."

I shook my head as we shoved the door of the cafeteria opened. Our arrival didn't cause a stir anymore now as we moved toward our table which was in the further corner against the wall. Alice seemed to float across the floor as I almost stumbled a few times beside her. Alice seemed to embody the beauty and determination I wanted so badly.

I collapse at the table glancing at the nasty food on the table on my tray. A brown paper bag was slid across the table by Alice discreetly causing me to roll my eyes as I opened the bag. There were my favorite chicken strips from the house with apple slices instead of fries since they were all about health on my end. I ate the food in silence ignoring everyone at the table the same that I had been doing for days almost weeks now.

I looked up to see Edward staring at me with a frown while Rose was face deep in another magazine. Alice was sitting on Edward's side with a fashion mag in front of her face on the table while Emmett was off in his own world again. I looked over my shoulder toward Bella's table to see her sitting with a tight lipped smile as Jessica and Lauren rattled about the latest gossip.

I grabbed my tray causing everyone to look at me in surprise, "I'm going to toss my tray. I'll be back."

Rose immediately went back to her mag the same as Alice so I knew she didn't see anything abnormal. Edward was the only one that continued to staring at me as I stood grabbing my bag unbeknownst to everyone else. I left the table toward the trash cans since our trays were disposable. I tossed it to the trash my eyes settled on the door wanting more than anything to have someone willing to get me out of here. I sighed turning back around walking past Bella's table where she called out my name.

"Daisy!"

I stopped turning around toward her to see a relieved smile, "Hey, Bella."

Jessica and Lauren smiled at me too while the rest of the table were conversing. I hadn't met all of Bella's friends yet which I was looking forward to at some point.

"Daisy hasn't met Angela yet. Angie?!"

She turned to a girl on the other side of Jessica since she was sitting on the inside while Lauren had the outside. The girl had long brown hair with white rimmed glasses and the smile she gave was genuine. Bella smiled at her and it reached her eyes, Bella liked this Angela girl completely. Her friendship with Angela was deeper than her friendship with Jessica and Lauren.

Angela stood up walking around the table to shake my hand, "I've heard about you from Bella. It's nice to finally meet you, Daisy. Believe it or not Bella was the last new student we got. You rather took the heat from her this year."

I giggled shaking her hand back, "It's nice to meet you, Angela. I'm sure we'll be good friends this year." She nodded before sliding back to the table in her seat.

Bella gave me a look before asking the dreaded question, "Do you want to sit?"

That was an easy question to answer if I wanted to answer truthfully, it was yes, I did want to sit with them. The real question that I avoided in my mind was simple. Was I allowed to sit with them?

I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward staring at me again. Alice had raised her head and in that moment I realized something. I was already over here and if they came over to stop me from sitting with my friends, they would cause a scene.

I turned back to Bella plastering a smile on my face nodding as I took the available seat next to Bella. She grinned at me glancing at my table before shrugging. Jessica and Lauren were grinning before they started talking to each other about a shopping trip to Port Angeles. Bella turned to me with a smile, "So, the guys are still planning the party with you in mind. What do you think?"

I shrug frowning my good mood a little diminished, "I don't know, Bella. I want to come, I really do, but I don't think I'll be able to. I'll be under lock down from the moment I get up."

Bella sighed shaking her head, "My own party is going to suck. Jessica and Lauren are planning to buy me gifts that have something to do with each other's gift. Then Jacob might not be around me all night considering the patrols have changed in the last week. He hasn't been in school in a week and a half."

I mentally counted the days from when we arrived and it seemed the wolves didn't trust us either. Their worries were only sparking worries from my own family which wasn't helping matters too much. Bella suddenly started grinning as she stood causing my eyes to widen and the table to stare at her.

"I just forgot Daisy and I have something from class we need to look at. I left it in my locker."

She glanced to me and I stood walking with her as she tossed her tray grabbing my arm pulling me from the cafeteria. She walked quickly passing her locker and walking outside in the dull gray cool air toward the empty grass. She looked around before turning toward me with a huge grin on her face her eyes sparkling.

"You said Alice can see the future. How?"

I stared at her confused before shrugging, "She follows the course someone is on. If they change their mind, the entire vision changes."

She grinned widely, "Can she see the wolves?"

I shake my head smiling, "No, she can't. I believe that might have something to do with why she won't say yes about me crossing the borders."

If possible her grin seemed to get even wider in proportion, "Perfect. We'll have to work things out and you'll have to hide it from Edward that anything is going on."

I frowned deeper before she started, "You might not like it but it's easy. Friday afternoon, your last class isn't with anyone in your family. We don't have to decide yet just the day it happens so Alice doesn't see anything. The moment we leave, she won't see anything so we have to be quick. Friday classes aren't that big of a deal so we can cut our last classes and I can get Jacob to pick us up. Stuff a smaller bag in your backpack with clothes or maybe you could wear mine while you're on the reservation. Jacob has a car, might not be the best vehicle in the world but it will help for this case. Don't decide now, decide the day of."

I had never snuck out before in my life and I wasn't sure I liked the idea or not. I had a little while to decide and I could only hope Bella's plan was Alice proof.

"Talk to Jacob first, Bella. I'm not deciding anything but just in case talk to everyone. If we decide this and my family finds out too late, it might start a war. Not something I want to start right now between our families."

Bella frowned nodding before smiling again, "I'm sure your family of teenagers will understand eventually. Then again they were all born in different time periods. They have to respect you have a mind of your own. Maybe that weekend some of the family will be gone for a change."

I shrugged but mentally I was counting the hunting patterns of the house. If I played my cards right, maybe Alice and Edward would be gone on a hunting trip. Sneaking past Rose and Emmett wouldn't be too difficult considering I had done it multiple times in Canada while they were standing beside me. I couldn't believe I was actually considering Bella's ingenious plan.

"We'll decide on the day. I have to be careful around Edward. If he finds out, he'll go crazy and possibly tell Alice."

Bella suddenly held up her hand sticking out her pinky finger, "Pinky promise. This stays with us and no one else besides the wolves."

I rolled my eyes intertwining my finger with hers. Once the seal was made, we both returned to the building just as the bell rang for class.

~0~0~0~

The rest of the week was over before I knew it. The weekend was here, but I had piles of homework. I managed to keep my spectacular grades but at a serious cost, I had no social life. Not for the lack of trying, of course, my family was more protective than a military family.

My fingers tightened around the strap of my backpack as I walked out of the building. Instead of meeting at my locker or another member of the family's, we met at the car now. We no longer drove the jeep to school instead riding in Edward's silver Volvo which was parked in the back. I groaned as yet another rain drop fell against my head while I quickened my pace toward the car. My family was surrounding the car in the middle of the rain seeming to have a conversation only they could hear. I really hated when they did that even when I was around. They acted like they told me everything but I knew that was a lie because they kept some things from me.

Edward saw me first smiling at me as he stood beside Alice, who was frowning. Alice seemed to be in a strange mood lately almost as if she wasn't really here around us. Her body was here physically, but it seemed her mind was elsewhere all the time in the past week or two.

"Ready to go, Daisy?" asked Edward opening the back door for me to slide in. I rolled my eyes at his question sliding into the car without help for a change.

_As if I have a choice._ I mentally replied toward Edward causing him to immediately frown.

Emmett slid in beside me on the other side as Rose came in beside me. I stuffed in earpieces so they wouldn't talk to me. I was alright with Emmett and Edward, but Alice and Rose were still on my no talking list. I heard Rose scoff to herself as Edward and Alice joined us in the car. The ride was uneventful considering I spent the entire ride trying to get lost in music that just didn't seem to appeal to me anymore.

Once Emmett was out of the car at the house, I immediately started my journey to the house. Since the entire family could run at super speeds, the garage was far away from the house and it was quite a walk. Rose and Emmett took off to the house along with Alice while Edward stayed behind making sure I made it to the house alright. Rose was pissed at me, it was funny how she was still very much a teenager herself and we both got into our mood swings at the same time. Edward was quiet the entire time making me feel a little awkward about all of this.

"Why did you leave the table at lunch?"

Finally, he spoke but it was the one question I didn't want to answer even knowing I had to.

"I just left the table. I thought Alice would have seen something, but she didn't and Bella invited me to sit. It wasn't that big of a deal at all. I mean seriously what was Bella or the rest of the humans going to do in a crowded cafeteria, stab me over and over with plastic forks and knives?! It's a stupid rule. I'm a fucking teenager, Edward, not some two year old child that can't have friends outside of the family."

I left him outside realizing he wanted me answer closer to the house for everyone to hear. I entered the house ignoring everyone including Esme's question about how school was. My reply was the same everyday _stressful_ because my family were over protective assholes. I slammed my door for added effect turning the lock hoping they wouldn't actually break the door down again. The door had been replaced twice since we moved here because of their over-protectiveness.

The first time was when I was dealing with the thunderstorm and Rose had beaten the door off its hinges. The second time was Emmett and Rose because they couldn't hear my reply when they asked if I wanted food one night. I happened to be in the bathroom with strong case of diarrhea that night stopping me from ever eating or going to sleep. Esme had shaken her head at them once they came down and everyone heard me screaming at them that I was on the damn toilet.

I decided that my homework was best done in the closet. I discovered that since I was human and deserved at least one soundproof room, it was my closet. The closet was the reason I couldn't hear anything from the bathroom unless the door of the closet was open. I smiled in relief at the silence as I shut the closet door locking it. I found a decent spot in the corner and started on my homework. Homework on my own usually took a few hours considering I wanted to actually learn the material for once.

Once my homework was done, I was officially bored. I pulled out my cell phone entering the bathroom locking that door as well. I hit speed dial on Bella's home number.

"Hello?" said Charlie the same every day.

"Hi, Charlie. It's Daisy, is Bella home?"

He didn't even reply before handing the phone over to Bella.

"Daisy?"

"Yeah, Bella, it's me."

She sighed in relief, "Are you somewhere they can't hear the conversation?"

I nodded despite the fact she couldn't see, "Yeah, I'm in a soundproof room. Have you talked to the wolves yet?"

"Well, I talked with Jake. He picked me up from school today since his dad was over. He said he would talk to Sam about all of it and that he'd give us the answer on the day of which would be Friday. I explained to him about Alice's visions and he said it would be best if he told us the day of. Since Alice goes on decisions people make she'd even catch on if I decided something. The wolves she can't see so it doesn't matter if they decide on anything because they are completely blank to her."

"Yeah, I understand that. It sounds good. I just don't think Sam is going to agree to all of this. He wouldn't come over to convince everyone to allow me to even attend, I don't think he'd be willing to risk war over me. It wouldn't make sense."

Bella sighed as I heard her move around wherever she was in her house, "I know you think that. If the wolves were smart, they would use this time to get to know you. Probably find out the weaknesses in the family or discover if you really are a member of the coven. I mean, you are an important member it seems like and if they are willing to protect you, they should act crazy and it would prove you aren't in any danger."

My eyes widened at her confession, "Whoa, back up, Bella. Danger? Who said I was in danger?"

She muttered under her breath on the other side, "You weren't supposed to hear that, Daisy. Listen, the wolves don't want me to say anything but I know you are safe. The wolves have been doing extra patrols not because they really think your family is a threat. They do it because of you, it was weird for a group of vampires to have a human living with them. Not to mention the rules of the treaty, they are trying to make sure that no one bites you for any reason at all. I mean that would just be strange being the meal of one of them. It makes even me shiver in disgust."

I rolled my eyes realizing that Edward was right. I couldn't mention anything to wolves about my wish to become like my family.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," I muttered my thoughts all over the place at this moment.

"I tried to tell Jake that you weren't like that. Even if you did want to become their meal, it wouldn't change anything. It was your decision."

My understanding of what she was saying suddenly became spot on.

"Become their meal? That's insane. Who would want to be the meal of a vampire?! I thought you were talking about something else…"

It became quiet for a minute before Bella came back, "Sorry, I had to step away, my dad was calling me. Anyway, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything. The vampires, do you know how to become one?"

I gulped down the nerves and spit coating my mouth before replying, "Sh-sure. I know, they have to bite you and if they don't completely drain you, their venom gets in your bloodstream. It takes about three days for the transformation to be complete."

"The thing about the eyes, does that change over time or is it always gold? Jake won't tell me anything, he doesn't like for me to know…"

Something about her line of questioning was actually bothering me slightly. I took a deep breath realizing in order to be a decent friend, I had to be at least partially honest.

"The eyes are red when they first change. It takes a little while on the animal diet for them to change from blood red. At first during the change, they are orange because it takes so long to completely change."

I sincerely hoped that my telling her this wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass later.


	7. 6: Sneak Out

**_A/N: _** _I know I'm posting this slightly early. There's a chance I might not post until really late tomorrow. It's about 12:30am right now so I figured I would go ahead and post. I know this is probably on the short side. I wanted to give a couple short chapters. All of them have been rather long so I figured a couple short chapters wouldn't hurt. I hope you guys like this chapter anyway. Thanks!_

**_6\. Sneak Out_**

It was the day that everything was about to change. It was Friday, the day before Bella's birthday. Unfortunately, today was also the day that Bella had talked to me about our plan. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. My legs were shaking as I sat in my chair in class. It was the class right before lunch and I couldn't help be incredibly thankful that Alice and Edward had chosen to go hunting the weekend. They left just last night saying they needed a complete weekend to hunt. Edward had been too close to Bella on a few occasions so his hunting schedule was altered and he was thirsty more often.

I couldn't even do this if Edward and Alice were here today. I still made sure not to make any firm decisions though. Alice still had a cell phone so she could call and warn everyone about what I had decided. I hadn't made any head way with Rose or Alice about the party but none of them knew this was the weekend that her party was being held. Maybe someone in the house had an idea, but no one had said anything or acted on those thoughts.

The bell rang through the hall and I closed my book instinctively. I hadn't been paying attention today. The teacher could have talked about the zit on my nose and I would have never noticed. I grabbed my bag from the floor catching sight of Bella as I walked out. I had two more classes after lunch before anything could happen.

Bella smiled at me from her locker with Jessica. Jessica was asking about details for the party but thankfully they were talking lowly. I detoured straight to the cafeteria. I didn't have any books in my locker for my last classes anyway. I figured I'd beat Rose and Emmett to the table, punctual for once in my life. The crowd to the cafeteria was huge, I had forgotten how much lunch was a big affair in human school. I had to remember that I wasn't the only one eating lunch the way it would have been at home.

The crowd was so huge that I caught Emmett in the line grabbing two trays. He smirked at me and nodded toward the table. Rose was already seated once again reading some car magazine while filing her nails. I blew out a breath as I followed behind Emmett's bulky intimidating frame. Rose looked up and smiled at me her golden eyes sparkling, "Daisy. How was class?"

Ever the punctual mother Rose was.

I shrugged pulling out my own lunch watching as Emmett and Rose pretended to eat. I didn't understand why they pretended to eat every day. I looked around the cafeteria noticing a few girls here and there sitting with their friends not eating. No one would say anything about them not eating. Then again some of the girls would guess Rose's not eating was the reason she had such a nice figure. It wasn't that hard to guess.

"It was fine, Rose. Boring as usual."

She sighed, glancing toward Emmett who was tearing his food apart as he moved his mouth around as if he were eating. When I was younger, I saw what happened when they ate food. They got horribly sick from it all and barfed in the toilet.

"We should take a trip this weekend…" said Rose nudging Emmett's arm.

I frowned, glancing between the two of them. Emmett looked at her and I was positive that Emmett and Rose could have a conversation just by subtle glances. I had seen it a few too many times through my years with the coven.

My lunch today consisted of sub sandwiches made by both Rose and Esme. I finished chewing the bite swallowing some juice from the pouch before speaking.

"Trip? Who?"

Rose sighed, turning toward me. Her blonde hair seemed whiter today as if she had gained years in one day. It was hard to look at Rose sometimes when she had those days when the world was caving in. The guilt was eating away. I wondered if my thinking about the plan with Bella had set things in motion for Alice to call Rose.

"The three of us. I realized you haven't been out of the house since your shopping trip weeks ago. Since school started you've become a hermit. We thought a trip to Port Angeles might be best. We could see a movie and do some shopping. You could even eat out at a restaurant."

The frown on my face got deeper. She said I had become a hermit?!

The anger that was coursing through my veins was white hot. Never before had I been so mad at Rose or Emmett in my life. I lowered my gaze to the tray in front of me shaking my head. I could barely hear Emmett saying something to Rose. I managed to gather the rest of my food into the bag before standing. Rose and Emmett were staring at me shock on their faces as I grabbed all my things.

I glared at them the anger probably showing in my eyes, "You follow me or try to stop me, I will cause a scene. Don't put it past me."

I turned around swiftly allowing my hair to whip in the wind I created. I made my way through the groups of students already standing at their tables. Bella was at her table listening to Jessica and Lauren converse about what their outfits would be for the party tonight. I slid in beside Bella watching her fingers tighten around her plastic fork. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when I sat down beside her.

"I'm two seconds away from stabbing Jess with this spork. Do you think I could make a clean get away?" Bella whispered.

I giggled allowing her petty friend drama to wash away the anger.

"I could always help," I replied.

She grinned allowing the spork to fall.

"Now," she said turning to me, "why are you over here?"

I shrugged glancing in the direction of the table. Rose and Emmett were obviously listening to our conversation. I could really care less about what they heard or what they thought.

"You have your drama, I have mine."

Her eyes connected with mine before she nodded. In that moment, I realized we had a private conversation just by our eyes. Bella finished her food while I had lost my appetite.

"Guys?" said Bella gaining the attention of the table.

"I'll see you guys in class. There's something in my locker I need to give Daisy."

We stood, Bella tossing her tray to the trash, then we left the cafeteria. Bella peeked over her should and I heard the curse under her breath. She grabbed my arm and we skidded to her locker.

"Do you have your cell?" she asked while rummaging through her locker.

I leaned against the adjacent locker nodding as I shoved my lunch in my backpack. I didn't too much care if it all got crushed by my books.

"Yes," I said leaving it at that.

Obviously Bella was up to something asking about my cell.

"Good, because we can't talk here…" she trailed off glancing down the hall.

I followed her gaze and groaned mentally. Bella probably hadn't seen anything but I had. Living in a house full of vampires my eyes had grown accustomed to movement of vampires. While Emmett was the type of parent that let me venture out on my own for my own taught lesson, Rose was the hovering type that had to make sure I was safe at all times. I caught the glimpse of her silver heels and white blazer at the end of the hall.

I returned my attention to Bella who smiled at my unhappy look.

"This is the number to my house. Remember we have that project due next week. Should probably work on it soon. I'll text you the details," She said.

I took the small paper with black ink scribbled on the front.

_Number of Jacob's cell. He'll text us both when he gets here. Keep this hidden._

I looked up smiling, "Thanks. We can probably work on it during lunch next week."

The bell decided to ring just then and we parted ways giving our phony goodbyes. We wouldn't see each other after last period according to our weekend goodbyes. My next class had Rose in the room with me and I could feel her gaze on my skin the entire period. When the bell rang dismissing u,s I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood but Rose had dropped a piece of paper on my desk as she skidded out of the room.

I grabbed it leaving the room toward the bathroom. This was the time that Jacob would be coming for us. I didn't have anyone in my very last class which was a relief. I opened the paper in the restroom my breath almost coming out in pants.

_We need to talk_

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Rose was breaking up with me. I glared at the paper as if I could disintegrate it in the palm of my hand. I began to tearing it into the tiniest pieces I could manage before dropping them into the trash of the restroom. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I grinned realizing this was it.

_Ready girls?- Jacob_

_Where r u?-Bella_

I grinned sending my replies to Bella. In a nanosecond, she replied.

_On my way._

I hid in a stall encase a teacher showed up. I never snuck out of school or disobeyed my family. I was sick of being the baby of the coven. Sick of everyone telling me what to do.

"Daisy?" I heard Bella and breathed a sigh of relief. The bell had just rung. I heard from various students that teachers liked to check restrooms for skippers.

I smiled at Bella as I stepped out. She grinned shoving her hair over her shoulder.

"Have you decided?"

I matched her grin and she giggled.

"Come on, Jacob is waiting for us. We have to be quick. I'm sure your family is already suspicious."

She grabbed my hand and we slipped out of the restroom. The hall was deserted except for the voices from the surrounding classrooms. We grinned as we tightened our grip on each others hands before we sprinted down the hall. Our footsteps echoed through the empty hall and I so positive a teacher would come out yelling for us to stop.

"Stop right there!" we heard the voice of a familiar teacher.

We both glanced over our shoulders to see the biology teacher, Mr. Molina. He had always been nice but now that I thought about it, I couldn't remember if he had a class this period. Obviously, he didn't since he caught us skipping this lesson.  
We looked at each other before laughing as we ran even faster. Nothing was going to stop us. I didn't even care about a possible detention at this rate. Suspension maybe but even that was buried in the deepest part of my mind. The adrenaline had replaced my earlier anger and it was exhilarating.

We bounded down the front steps toward the red old Volkswagen sitting in the parking lot.

"Hurry up, guys!" yelled Jacob as he grinned from the driver's side.

Bella ran for the passenger side while pulling me with her. I was forced in the backseat behind Bella's seat as she climbed inside. Jacob wasted no time at all hitting the gas and leaving the parking lot. I was watching out the back window expecting to see either Rose or Emmett, maybe even a surprise Alice but there was nothing.

No sign that anyone knew we were gone.

I could only guess that by the time the last bell of the day rang out, all hell would break loose.


	8. 7: La Push

_**A/N: **I'd like to say hello once again. It's that time of the week again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's posted once again rather early so that everyone has the chance to read on posted day. I'll let you guys know when chapters will be slowly updated. We are getting ever so close to that point._

_ Also, I want to ask something because everyone has been asking about Jasper. There's a chapter I wrote that's not really pertaining to the plot actually. It's in third person and basically it's what happens at the Cullen house after Daisy's runaway. I wrote it so that I knew what happened while Daisy was in La Push and Jasper first arrived. It's the fans decision of you guys want that chapter or not. I'll have to find an appropriate place to post it. I'm not sure if it will be after this chapter or after another chapter.  
_

_Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!_

* * *

**_7\. La Push_**

La Push was different than I expected. The entire place was small and cozy, almost homey in a way. Jacob had driven a good distance leaving Forks behind us and I could only assume my treachery might actually cause a war. I refused to let myself believe that because I only wanted a normal teenage experience. I trusted these wolves because they were protecting humans from vampires worse than my family.

I was slightly nervous when Jacob drove down a quiet road that was a little bumpy but empty. Then there was a small house at the end of the road that was dark red. It seemed so different from the houses I had lived in all my life. It wasn't as prestigious but something about it seemed more home than even the biggest I lived in. I heard Bella sigh as Jacob parked his car behind a pickup truck cutting the engine.

Jacob was actually decently dressed today. He actually had on a sleeveless shirt and dark washed cutoff jean shorts. He smiled at me in the backseat his dark eyes playful and friendly, "This is my house, rather my dad's house. This is more like Bella's second home. You and she will be sharing my sisters room."

We all climbed out and the smell of the surrounding area hit me full force. I had seen just a glimpse of the ocean and beach as we drove but the smell lingered everywhere. It was a moist smell combined with a rough dog smell. It was pleasant to me now and it was welcome relief from the smell at home that was mostly nothing but cleaning supplies in the house.

I had my other bag inside my backpack so I dragged that inside the small house.

"My father is staying with a friend tonight. We have the entire house to ourselves until tomorrow evening. He wanted to be over here for Bella's birthday with Charlie and everyone." said Jacob.

Bella groaned as she fell into the couch. The house small, the living room and the kitchen were almost combined. I smiled at her as she folded her arm over her chest. Jacob laughed at her before beckoning me to follow him. There was no upstairs so we walked around a set of stairs where there were four doors.

Jacob pointed to the one at end, "That's my room. The one beside it is the bathroom room. My sisters shared a room when they lived here. The room right beside the bathroom will be the room you'll stay in with Bella. The other room is my father's room."

He opened the room where Bella and I would stay. The room was small with two beds against the wall. Each bed had covers on it already and two pillows. The room was painted a pale pink with tile flooring that was the same as the rest of the house. They had a simple rug between the carpets and I figured that was to help with the chilly floor in the mornings.

We both heard footsteps coming down the hall. Turning, we saw Bella entering the room glaring at the pink walls she obviously hated.

"When do we need to be at the beach?" she asked toward Jacob.

He shrugged as I sat my bags down on the bed on the right.

"They didn't really say. We can go whenever you two are ready…"

I started shuffling through my backpack pulling out the small wrapped black garbage bag from my backpack.

"We'll let you know," said Bella as Jacob left the room. I turned to see her shutting the door and turning the lock.

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into, right Daisy?"

I turned around nodding my head.

"No doubt a war between two species. Rose wants me to have human experiences but I can't have any cooped up in that house all the time. It just doesn't work." I told her.

She nodded grabbing her bag with a grin, "Well, we might as well enjoy our fun while we can."

I laughed alongside her as we both got ready for the beach. I managed to locate a swimsuit in my bag but apparently it was a two piece that I wasn't very comfortable with. There were also some stretch pants and a tank top that would cover me up fairly easily. We both changed our clothes pretty quickly and I covered myself with a jacket afterward slipping into some sandals. It was September so I pulled over some track pants instead of the shorts since it was so cool outside. Bella smiled at me nodding with her one piece showing through her tank top.

"We look good. Let's head out. I'm sure Sam and the rest of the pack is already setting up. I can't wait for you to meet the rest of them. Some of them are just dying to meet you." She said pulling out her cell phone.

I glanced in my bag at my phone but shook my head. I did not need a lecture about coming home at a time when I really didn't want to come home yet. Bella opened the door ushering me to follow behind her. I had been in the Cullen's home for so long that it was strange to be in such a small home. Though, there seemed to be love and care pouring down the walls. Jacob was sitting on the couch in shorts and bare-chested. I avoided staring for too long realizing that he was really defined from being a wolf.

"Let's head out. I haven't been in the woods. Don't know what your family thinks just yet," Jacob told me pushing himself up from the couch.

Bella grabbed a bag I hadn't noticed from the coat rack with a grin. We all headed out of the house sliding back into Jacob's car.

"Normally Jake would carry me in wolf form but since you're here, we'll wait for that until later." Bella said glancing at me through the rear view mirror.

I watched from the back seat as she pulled her hair through a thin pony tail holder. Instantly as her hand sat between the seats Jacob grabbed her hand. I noticed the pink tint her cheeks got as his thumb absently rubbed along her knuckles. It seemed something so small but significant to their relationship. It wasn't the first time I had seen this gesture but I had never felt another person's thumb sliding along my skin at my knuckles.

The trip to the beach didn't take long at all. La Push seemed about as small as Forks in the way everything was close together. Jacob parked in the parking lot and we all climbed out the wind from the beach making me shiver as I stepped out. I was in flip flops borrowed from Bella's tiny collection but she didn't seem to mind too much either.

"Let's get the stuff from the back, Daisy. Then we can mingle." said Bella as we joined Jacob at the back of the car.

Jacob carried more of the heavy stuff like a cooler that seemed stuffed to the brim with drinks and food. Bella shoved a bag of towels into my arms along with a few pillows while she grabbed a few foldable chairs with blankets. Jacob closed the trunk as Bella directed me to follow behind her toward the beach. The sand wasn't like other sand that I had seen in movies or in pictures. I imagined sand to be bright yellow but this was more grayish and cool even under my flip flops.

The wind blew again and this time I didn't shiver as bad. I just hoped it warmed up by night fall.

"I forgot how cool is out here," Bella said as she dropped the chairs on the said a reasonable distance from the parking lot as the water, "I usually snuggle up to Jake. His temperature is a normal one oh eight which is abnormal but he never gets cold unless it's ice someone pours on him. This just seems like a sweet breeze to them."

I frown glancing over my shoulder at Jake as he walked through the sand. I had wondered the reason for his thin clothes even in this type of weather.

"It must be nice," I tell her receiving a giggle.

"He never catches a cold at least." She says.

I help her spread out the chairs as Jake brings the coolers. We suddenly hear a howl in the surrounding woods which doesn't sound too good. The sound is like an alarm as my entire body stands tall and alert staring in the direction the howl came from. I barely notice Jake and Bella standing together Bella hiding her face in his chest and him attempting to reassure her there was no threat. It's about a full minute before another howl, and another join the ranks and I can suddenly feel the vibration of their paws against the earth.

Living in a house with vampires whose feet barely echo in the huge house, it's both strange and refreshing to feel footsteps of something else.

"Daisy?" I turn hearing Bella. She smiles at me and I notice Jacob is standing away from us now.

"Jacob's going to make sure everything's okay. He'll come back and we'll get this party started." She said.

I nodded glancing over my shoulder as Jacob started running toward the tree line. Part of me wanted to see them in their wolf form but another part of me wanted to run the opposite direction as quick as I could. I busied myself helping Bella with the chairs and pulling blankets on top of the chair. I grabbed a few pillows tossing them toward the chairs while Bella suddenly pulled out small speakers with an iPod plugged into it.

"It's old," she explained and grabbed the cord, "gift from my mom. It's one of the only things I have from her. It was last year I came here because she wanted to go with my stepdad, Phil. He's a minor league baseball player. I talk to them all the time and they live in Jacksonville, Florida now. She's supposed to come for graduation. I can't wait to see her."

The way Bella talks of her mom made me wish I could remember my mother. I couldn't remember much from my childhood before the streets. Bella sits down in a chair and I take the one beside her with a smile as she pulls out a book. I glance out of curiosity toward the tree line again, but this time Jacob is being followed by other boys. These boys are different but also similar. As they get closer I recognized the wolves from the meeting which seemed so long ago but it really wasn't. Sam, Paul, and Embry were the only wolves I recognized besides obviously Jacob.

"Guys some of you have already met Daisy, the rest of you this is Daisy Hale Cullen. Daisy, this is the wolf pack. I'll introduce you to the each individual in a little while. Sam has come with news…" his expression wasn't good and I suspected something even worse had happen in my absent.

My attention went straight to Sam who stood tall among the boys. It seemed his alpha place in the pack just poured from every inch in him even in his posture.

"Forks high school got out before you guys made it to the beach. We haven't received any news from your family Daisy, but we left a couple wolves on the treaty line. During this party and the weekend that line has to be patrolled at all times. Every few hours some of us will go into wolf in the woods just to check in because the wolves at the line can't shift out right now." Sam told us.

I breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly everyone howled in their human form. It was just what the moment called for. It immediately relieved the stress in the atmosphere and I was looking forward to having some fun.


	9. 8: First Beach

7\. First Beach

The water was cool against my skin. I hadn't really decided to swim, it was decided for me. I was sitting under a small umbrella reading a book as I heard Bella and Jacob laughing. Looking up, I saw them running through the sand that was cool under our feet. Being September the sand was cool instead of heated. I stared at them in envy watching as they looked at each other with deep love. It was all too familiar considering it was the same way each member of my family looked at their mate. I longed for that type of love that could bind people together despite all their differences and anything they might have done wrong.

I closed my book just as a shadow stood over me. Seth, a boy that was younger than all of us, was standing in front of me. He seemed like maybe he was a few years younger than me, but that didn't take away his charm. He had youthfulness that encompassed his entire presence. "You could play with the rest of us," he said motioning toward the beach. Everyone had found something do but me. I was the type that just liked to sit back and watch instead of participating. Most of the boys were kicking a ball around on the sand while Jacob and Bella were playing in the sand and the ocean. A small group of girls had arrived as well setting up grills on the sand with tables together. They were similar in build and skin tone. I instantly knew they were all from here in particular. Each girl seemed to have another bond with a wolf. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I had a distinct feeling it was the same thing tying Bella and Jacob together.

"I'm not really the type to join in," I mumbled. It was hard enough being around humans. I was totally out of practice with the whole human thing. My entire family did human things all the time, but nothing like this. This was the joyful, exuberance of humanity my family just didn't possess. Perhaps it was their age or the fact they were not this youthful. Whatever it was, the wolves seemed much happier than their enemies. Seth chuckled before lowering to squatting, "Bella used to be same way. Jacob could make her do anything. She's still shy around some of us, but for the most part, she participates. Things are going to be different by tonight." I nodded allowing my book to close. Obviously, this was not going to be a day of reading on the beach. I hadn't really thought this whole party thing in depth. I just wanted some peace and time from my family's over-protectiveness. Instead, I was doing what I always did, hiding.

"Daisy!" Bella cried from the sand. I turned my head to see her grinning widely pushing her hair back. Her hair was damp from the ocean water as she smiled at me. "Come join us! Get out of the book!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes as Seth and the rest of the guys in the vicinity chuckled. Pushing myself from the sand, I walked toward Bella with purpose. "Oh, Bella! You've done it now. You've pissed off the vampire girl!" Jacob laughed walking away from her. She sneered at him before shrugging, "She hasn't seen the wolf girl in action!" I grinned at her words before standing in front of her. She faltered slightly before squaring her shoulders at me. Her eyes seemed to darken slightly before she smiled widely at me. I calculated in my head how far she was from the water as I moved once more stepping into her personal space. Instinctively, she moved backward surprised I didn't hit her or something else. The water was beginning to lap around the bottom of her feet as I smirked showing my teeth. Her smile fell as I grinned, "Have fun, wolfie," I said before I shoved her into the shallow water.

The entire beach seemed to erupt into thunderous laughter and applause. Bella sputtered from the cool water which managed to splash all over me. She was completely soaked as she lay on her back allowing the water to slide around her body. She was so concentrated that I continued allowing my smirk to widen. Unfortunately, she looked up with a smile, "You forgot, I'm the birthday girl, vampy," she said right before her legs twisted around my ankles causing my balance to teeter. I came crushing down against the dry sand my head earning a most definite bruise. She grinned at me as Jacob and Seth laughed. I looked around allowing everyone to know I was fine before they all laughed as well. "Hope you're having fun, " Bella said after a few minutes of silence.

I smiled nodding, "The best." We pulled each other up before moving together into the water. At first, I shivered, but considering I was around the clinical dead and freezing cold people for the past seven years, the freezing temperature faded. Bella gasped in the cold water before instantly submerging underneath the surface. I followed her example coming out feeling refreshed. Bella grinned at me as we stared at the sky watching the puffy white clouds rotate around the blue. "When are the humans coming?" I asked. Bella looked at me rather strange and I realized my mistake. My face instantly flushed as she giggled, "Probably a couple of hours after school releases. Though, I should warn you that you're going to be the talk of the party. Seeing you away from your family is going to make you the spectacle. Parties on the beach here with me are ordinary. My father should be here tonight which is going to be a little new." I smirked as moved around the water feeling it against my skin, "You and your father seem a lot alike. Do you get along?"

Bella smiles, "Of course. Charlie is the best. He doesn't know about the wolves or vampires like that. I think one day it's bound to happen considering me and Jake but I'm prolonging it. I'm going to continue my human existence as normally as possible. Jake won't take alpha until after we both finish college. He's insisting on following me to college." The idea of college might have sounded appealing when I was much younger, but it no longer did. I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. For the past seven years, I had been catered and spoilt by my entire family of vampires. For centuries, Carlisle had earned his wealth. The way I saw it, if I became a vampire, I could wait decades before going to college. I could take my time and study multiple majors until I found one that I loved. Unfortunately, not a single member of my family knew this. It had taken an extreme amount on my part to hide this from Edward as well. Rosalie would never agree to allow me one or two years from school as human. Being a newborn after I was turned, would give me time to adapt to the change as well as pick something I wanted to study.

"What do you want to do?" I asked biting my lip. Bella shrugged, "No clue, really. It would have to be something that I could do locally. We can't really leave this place since Jacob has the pack." Turning my head, I wondered if it would be rude to ask something of her. "Bella?" I asked her. She turned from her position in the water to look at me. I bit my lip again, "You've asked me questions about my family. Can I ask some things about the wolves?" She turned to look at the beach as if she were afraid to say anything. After a minute, she breathed out, "Sure, ask me anything." I sighed looking down, "What's an imprint?" I asked her.

She sighed smiling as if she were thinking about Jacob. "Despite being part of an imprinting, it's rather hard to explain. Jacob told me that imprinting, it's like the wolf's entire life changes. It's no longer gravity holding them to the earth, it's that person. It's not always about a romantic connection, they could be that person's protector, brother, or lover. It's whatever develops between them. The perfect example of imprinting is Sam himself." I turned my head to find Sam among the wolves. Being the current alpha, he was always so tense ready to strike. He was currently enjoying kicking the ball around the sand with the other wolves.

"Sam was dating Leah Clearwater at the time of his imprinting," Bella said before tailing off. Turning to her with Sam's image in mind, "Did he imprint on her?" I asked hoping it was a happy ending all around. Bella lowered her gaze shaking her head, "No, he didn't. He imprinted on her cousin, Emily." My eyes widened as I realized Sam would have really hurt Leah. "It wasn't something Sam wanted to do. It was something forced on him. According to Jake, in wolf form, they can read and see each others thoughts as if they were their own. Sam tried to deny everything between him and Emily from the start because he cared for Leah so much. Eventually things evolved between them and Sam broke Leah's heart. Sam is with Emily, but it's not an easy battle. Certainly not since Seth joined the pack not too long ago." My eyes widened as I turned, "Seth?" Bella stared at me, "Seth Clearwater is Leah Clearwater's brother. There's a big chance that since Seth changed that Leah might too. She was feeling sick earlier this week. If she does, she'll be the first ever female wolf the pack as ever had."

I shook my head realizing that if Leah joined the pack she would understand what Sam had done. It would be easier to accept and most certainly not an easy acceptance with the love-fest between all three. "That's messed up. I hope that not all of them happen that way," I muttered hoping to lighten the mood. It must work because Bella tosses her head back laughing, "No, not all. It happened with Jacob and I during my first month in Forks. Charlie had invited, Billy Black, Jacob's father, and Jacob to the house for dinner. I could barely remember Jacob from when we were kids. We used to make mud pies, he has two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. It was during introductions that it happened. Jacob looked into my eyes and he was forever tied to me. Of course, I didn't realize what was happening. At first, I just thought this kid who's about two or three years younger than me is staring at me like a creep." I laughed seeing the smile on her face as she detailed the emotions, "What changed?"

Bells sighs, her eyes picking out Jacob on the beach. He's now rough housing with Seth Clearwater on the sand. "I'm not sure really. He started coming around the house without his father a lot after that first meeting. It was weird and then he just stopped coming around all of a sudden. I suspect it was mostly my fault because I was confused. Attraction and amusement were my basic emotions around Jacob at first. It wasn't until a trip to this very beach changed everything. I was with a group from school, Mike, Jessica, and a few others. Jacob was at the beach with Embry and Quil at the time. It wasn't actually very decent weather, but they were playing on the beach without a single care in the world. Jacob talked to me, we walked the beach together that afternoon. It wasn't an awkward conversation between us, words just flowed easily for us. It was only logical that I agreed when he asked me out. He didn't tell me about the wolf thing, I discovered that on my own. We've been together ever since."

Their relationship seemed different now. More relaxed and confident. "I take it things are a lot different than they used to be between you?" I asked staring at Jacob as well. "Yeah, they are. It took me a little bit get over him being a wolf and the imprinting. At first, I felt like he was only with me because of the imprinting, I felt I was forced upon him. He's never made me feel that way, though. Sometimes, I catch myself thinking that he's not evil to me because of the imprinting." I turned back toward her once she was finished. Moving closer, I smiled at her placing my hand on her shoulder, "Maybe the imprinting happened for a reason. Instead of him never looking at you the same way, what about yourself?" She gave me an incredulous look, "If he never imprinted, would you still feel the same way about him? While I admit, he probably wouldn't have been around as much, I'm pretty sure he would have still wanted you. I've seen the way he looks at you and stands up for you when you aren't around. Though, I suspect that the person imprinted on, their feelings matter as well. I bet you that Jacob thanks god every day of his life for imprinting on you. Not because he would have cared for you any less, but because you might not have cared about him instead."

Blinking, Bella looks down as if shocked by my words. She's silent and for a moment I'm afraid she might not have taken my words the right way. "Thanks, Daisy," she says looking up. I can see tears welling in her eyes and I feel bad for a moment. She shakes her head at me, "I needed to hear that. I've never thought about it from that perspective. Thanks so much." I give her a smile before our moment is interrupted. Howls echo from the forest and we still.

The boys on the beach turn searching the area but it's Jacob that bursts into the water. Immediately, he pulls Bella into his arms before glancing at me, "It sounds like school just let out." My face pales as we follow Jacob out of the water back to the cold deserted beach. Seth stands beside my things with a smile, "Daisy, want to meet the rest of the girls?" I turn staring at Bella and Jacob who are in deep discussion. "They won't bite. A few of them are imprints as well," Seth reasons. Releasing a breath, my shoulders sag as I give Seth a smile, "Sure, Seth." Seth walks with me as we walk across the beach. "How do you like La Push so far, Daisy?" I shrug, "It's nice. Smaller than Forks most certainly where we lived in Canada. It's nice being in a small place. I can feel the love of the people just walking in town. You don't get that kind of thing in a big city." Seth nods as we approach the group of girls. A few boys from the pack are in the group their arms around certain girls.

"Hey guys. This is Daisy," Seth says halting the laughter and conversations. Everyone seems frozen momentarily. I take in the boys standing around but only recognize one, Paul. His arms were tightening around a young woman who stares at me with apprehension. I waved my hand hoping they would all stop acting to strangely. Yeah, I was a human who lived in a house full of vampires, but I wasn't changed. These wolves were very strange considering. "Stop acting like statues," we heard behind us. Another member of the pack, Embry, Jacob's friend, sneered at them. He stood on my left while Seth stood on my right. Paul rolled his eyes glaring at Embry, "She's the enemy. I still don't understand why she's here." The blood in my face seemed to drain at his words. I didn't realize that not all the wolves were on my side. There was a reason to stay away and fear them. "Paul, shut up! She's not a threat!" Embry growled. Paul shook his head removing his arms from the woman, "Like hell she's not. Why the hell are the wolves on the border?! Huh?! Because her stupid family are going to cause a war with us when they find out she ran away!" I lowered my gaze to the sand underneath my feet. I felt someone grab my arm and it was Seth. He stared into my eyes before turning his head. Jacob, Quil, and Bella were approaching the group now. Embry and Paul were locked in a stare down over the tables growls too low for a human to pick up.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," I whispered. Paul's head snapped to me glaring, "You think! My imprint is not going to suffer because of you. I will kill you before anyone harms her, you can bet on that." Paul glared at me and the approaching people before turning on his heel and running toward the forest. We all heard his howl and his paws against the earth a moment later. "Don't worry about him, Daisy. Paul wasn't too happy about Jacob imprinting on me," Bella said. The woman that Paul had been hugging scoffed, "Sure he didn't," she muttered. Jacob then chuckled sarcastically, "Shut it, Rache. We all know the only reason he puts up with me and Bella is because he imprinted on my damn sister. You only stay around because of him. News flash, Rache, Paul can't ever leave this place." The woman, Rachel, glared at Jacob shaking her head. She placed the things that had been in her hand on the table before walking away. Her arms folded over her chest as she walked along the beach toward the group of wolves still playing with the ball. "At least the fates were right about that match. Those two are more alike than anyone in history," Jacob muttered. I turned to him and Bella who were shaking their head heads. Bella saw my confused expression, "Rachel, that girl, is one of Jacob's older sisters. She's Paul's imprint. It happened about two months ago. Rachel had just graduated college and became fascinated by Paul. She wants to get out of here but she can't because of Paul."

I turned staring at the woman, Rachel. It would really be a horrible thing if she began to resent Paul in the end. "I wouldn't worry too much, though. They are a perfect match and once Rachel accepts her life, things will be even better," Bella said. Jacob chuckled at her, "Paul will never change. He's always going to be temperamental. Being a wolf makes that a million times worst." I looked around the table at the remaining few girls who were all still staring but had moved around from their statue position. "Daisy, this is Kim, Jared's imprint," Jacob said pointing to a pretty girl who appeared shy with a wide face consisting mostly of cheekbones. There were other girls that I was introduced to as friends of Kim and girls from the reservation. Mostly everyone in town with the exception of a few people knew about the wolf secret. "Daisy?" Jacob said to me and I noticed I had dazed off staring into the wind. Bella had joined Kim and the other girls with the food and table placements.

"Take a walk?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow but Bella gave me a smile. I followed Jacob along the beach past the boys playing across the sand. Closer to the tide of the ocean, the wind blew and was cooler than I expected. "How are you liking Forks?" Jacob asked carefully. His question instantly set my worries alight but I didn't make it appear that way. I gave him my most sincere smile, "It's great. Nice to have some friends besides my family." Being honest seemed like the best way to go in some aspects with the wolves. "That's good. Anyway, there's something I wanted to say before everyone arrives. I know Bella just told you about Sam and his imprinting Emily. Well, something happend in the early stages, Emily was too close and Sam lost it for a split second. Basically don't stare too much, it bothers Sam. He hates himself for nearly killing her but she's an example of what happens," Jacob replied. I covered up my shock and concern fairly well, "I won't. I understand scars from the past. I promise I won't make her or anyone uncomfortable."

Jacob nodded before detouring us back around. "There's also something else," he says suddenly slowing our pace. I turn to him but he's staring back toward the group of boys. "My friend Quil was one of the last of us to imprint so far. Not too many people are happy about who he imprinted on," Jacob said. Confusion plagued my thoughts, "Why would people be unhappy about it? I mean he imprinted, shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It's not that simple. Even people that understand the imprinting situation were at a loss. Emily's young cousin, Clarie, is a baby. Quil imprinted on her. Quil will be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Emily and Sam," Jacob explained.

Honestly the idea was rather strange. "Does he have like romantic feelings for her as a baby?" I asked. Better to get my judgments off the table before I saw them interact. "Not as a baby. I've been inside his head. It's strictly platonic. Things will most likely change as they get older, but he would never do anything like that. He would never force her into anything that she didn't want. Her happiness is paramount," Jacob said. I turned my gaze toward the blurry image of Bella far out still with Kim. "I guess your feelings for Bella were the same?" I asked truly curious. Jacob smiled as he turned, "Honestly, I think I always had a crush on her growing up. I was surprised at first when I imprinted on her. It took a long time for me to come to grips with it. I befriended her and that was enough. It wasn't until she was at the beach her male friends that I couldn't hold back. Bella and my imprinting is a different story from everyone else."

"I'm glad the two of you are happy. I can see you've changed each other for the best," I told him. Jacob nods, "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Jacob and I stand quietly allowing the words to float away. The wolves were a different breed of creatures. I couldn't fault them for what they were. I could tell though, I would have these friends for the rest of my life. Thought of my life made me come to a startling conclusion. These wolves wouldn't be my friends once I was turned, if I was ever turned.

I turned my head to see Bella growling at Jacob from the sand. It was around six fifteen in the evening already. Food was going to be served soon since most of the students from Forks High had arrived. Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory were seated beside each other on a log on the sand. Mike kept glancing around while Lauren was sliding noticeably closer to Mike's personal space. Jessica Stanley sat beside me on the log opposite Mike and Lauren. To say Jessica had been surprised to see me was an understatement. Apparently, Bella was always preoccupied with Jacob during the parties over the weekend that Jessica was left out.

"I swear why don't they just make out already, " Jessica mumbled pulling my attention back to her. Obviously Jessica's full attention was currently devoted to Mike and Lauren. Jessica was allowing her jealousy toward Lauren to mess with her judgment. Hell, even a blind person could probably pick up that Mike wanted to be as close to Lauren as a gazelle did to a lion. I bumped her shoulder with mine chugging on my soda, "Maybe you should make a move," I told her. She glared at me tossing her brown hair over her shoulder. "Not going to happen," she muttered turning her gaze from them. I rolled my eyes at her. Jessica was apparently the type of girl that wanted the guy to do the chasing.

Good luck with that. At this rate, she'd be waiting on her death bed at ninety years old before Mike Newton made a move. At least Lauren had half a brain to understand what she needed to do to Mike.

Pushing myself to my feet, I turned to Mike and Lauren. "Lauren? Want to get something to drink? I'm sure Mike is parched. Plus one of Jacob's friends has been staring at you all night," I said to her sweetly. Jessica so owed me for this. I liked Lauren as much as I did thunderstorms. She looked up her emotions conflicting in her eyes until she stared past me. One of the new wolves had been staring at her most of the night but I knew he hadn't imprinted. Maybe the boy would take Lauren's attention for the evening. Lauren eventually stood following me toward the main table where the food was being readied. "I have to admit, I was surprised to see you here tonight," I said turning my head away. Lauren was not the type of girl I expected Bella to invite. "Oh, Jess invited me. She's invited me before but I just decided to show tonight. Thought maybe I was missing something," Lauren said with a shrug.

At the table, Lauren instantly moved around the table. She approached the boy that had been staring at her. Like I said, Lauren had a brain. When Mike didn't return her affection she instantly turned to the next guy. I can now understand why she and Tyler never lasted long. "Having fun?" I jumped at the young voice looking up at Seth. He gave me a smile and I nodded, "Some, I guess. Rather overwhelming." Seth nodded glancing around at the humans in our vicinity. "At least you don't have to worry too much about not moving too fast or carrying something too big. We have appearances to keep," Seth said.

He had a point. I had noticed a more strained atmosphere once Forks High Students arrived. The wolves were not playing with the ball on the sand anymore. The few remaining boys were having to force themselves at a slower pace with the humans. As I looked around, Paul and Rachel had returned sitting beside each other on the sand with Jared and Kim. "They liked to stick together. I've noticed that only the 'dating' ones tend to conform to their circle," Seth replied. I understood his dating reference meant imprinting. It would make sense to stay closer to the group that understood you more.

As I returned my attention to the table, I saw Billy Black. I had been introduced to Billy when he first arrived with Old Quil. Billy stuck to the concrete area of the beach in his wheelchair. I could see a few of Jacob's traits in Billy. Chief Swan, or Charlie as he preferred, looked rather uncomfortable away from Billy and Old Quil. He was in more relaxed clothing than the first time I met him. When he had stood so intimidating in the Cullen house not too long ago, he had been dressed in his police uniform. Now, he was dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt looking both uncomfortable and at ease if that made sense. His focus was on the festivities and trying to relax his entire body.

Suddenly before I could say anything, we all heard the distinct howl from deep in the woods. Since Forks High Students had arrived at the beach, the boys had been checking in with the wolves on the border. So far we hadn't heard anything from my family which I admit was odd. Then again they were smart to try to limit their anger when they would speak with the current Alpha. Only about two changes had been made in that time but they always returned. Sam was keeping younger experienced wolves on the border because while he didn't trust my family, he also seemed to know they wouldn't start a war this way.

The sound of the howl created careful chaos. I heard Lauren across the table yelp at the sound moving instinctively closer to the boy beside her. Charlie was on his feet staring at the forest, but Billy was pulling him back. Seth had moved from my side slowly and I turned my head to see the wolves. Sam was staring at the forest before he instructed Jared and Paul to follow him. Hardly anyone noticed but I did as did the rest of the wolves. I knew that Sam was alpha, but apparently Jared was under him and next was Paul. I decided to leave the table heading straight for Bella and Jacob. "What's going on?" I asked knowing we were too far from any humans. Bella shook her head, "No idea. We won't know until Sam gets back. Only way to know anything is for a direct link to the pack, but that's only in wolf form." I turned to Jacob who shook his head, "I won't leave Bella like this. I have pretenses to keep with Bella's friends and her father." I turned around to the table but Charlie was tense talking freely with Billy. "Why can't you tell him? I mean he has to know something considering he allows you to stay with Jacob on the weekends?" I asked.

Bella lowered her gazes shaking her head, "It's physically hard to be away from Jacob once I accepted my feelings for him. Charlie always wanted me with Jacob, I think," she raises her head. "It happened differently than expected but I'm sure that Charlie respects Billy and Jacob to take care of me," She explained. Sighing I looked down, "He can't know?" Bella sighs sadly shaking her head, "No, he can't. I was only told because Jacob imprinted on me. Otherwise Jacob couldn't have told me a thing." "The only reason I know is because of my family?" I asked. Bella nodded, "Yep. We wouldn't have said anything to you. We actually couldn't. To think you would have been an ordinary human with the rest of them." Just the thought of being in the dark was both scary and enlightening. I stood with Jacob and Bella awaiting Sam to return. Instead of Sam, Jared returned moving straight toward us. He stopped directly in front of me, "Three vampires showed up at the treaty line. A Carlisle, Edward, and a big guy, Emmett. They wanted proof that you were safe and unharmed. We are to escort you to the border on Sunday evening. If you are not there, war will begin." I stared at Jared in shock, both at the fact they were lenient about my staying, but also that they were willing to start war if I wasn't brought to them.

"They just care about you," Bella says lowly. I looked up at her before nodding, "I know. I'm not worth war, though." "I don't believe I'm worth war but I know Jacob and the rest of the pack would fight in my honor if something like this happened to me. I don't particularly like your family but I know they care about you," Bella said. I turned to Jared with a smile, "Thanks, Jared. Was there anything else?" Jared turns his head and we all see Sam emerge from the forest. His eyes connected with Jared who nods. Jared moves away from us toward his imprint. Sam walks toward us but we all notice that Paul is absent from his side. "I'm sure Jared told you, Daisy. I don't appreciate vampires demanding things from me on my line. If this happens again, I will have to bar you from entering our lands. I will not put my people in danger again. As well, when you are feeling up to it, you should call your mother. One of them said it would give her peace of mind to know you were safe from harm," Sam informed me. I lowered my gaze already having thought about this. I wouldn't put the wolves at danger anymore.

Sam turned to Jacob and Bella, "I'm putting Jared and Paul on guard of the line for an hour. They'll return and two younger wolves will go. Tomorrow, Jacob, you will run a patrol for two hours. Something they said about guarding the line tonight rubbed me the wrong way. If anything goes amiss out there tonight, you get out there, Jacob. I entrusted you to keep us safe when you wanted the girl to come here. I will hold you responsible for any outcome." I stared as Sam left walking toward the table where most of the wolves were.

"That wasn't right," I mumbled. Bella turned to look at me with a forced smile, "We knew it wouldn't be easy. As long as tonight goes off without a hitch, we'll be fine." I wished I shared her optimism. I turned my head staring toward the trees as Jared walked into the brush. I would wait until after the party to see if I would call my mother, she deserved that much. Bella and I joined the rest of the party, but my thoughts were elsewhere. I managed to find Jessica but she was happily conversing with Mike. At least now they both appeared to be enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, Lauren and the wolf were absent from the table when we returned. "Emily should be here soon," Bella said suddenly popping up out of nowhere. I nodded watching the food being cooked by mostly the men. We all heard and saw the lights of an approaching car as people start covering the table.

"Remember what we said about Emily. Don't stare," Bella says, "Everyone else knows not to stare. It still happens but we all try not to. She doesn't come often but it being for my birthday she's made an exception." I nod grabbing a paper plate for the food. Discreetly, I watch Sam run around the sand toward the parking lot noticing he's pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Since it's already September the night air is cooler tonight and I can't help but wish I was imprinted on by one of the wolves. They would surely keep me warm through the night. "What are you thinking about?" another boy asks as he reaches over the table to grab some food. He's tall and gangly with a poor complexion and greasy hair. An image of him pouring over books in class comes to mind. "Eric, right?" I ask carefully. For a moment, he appears shocked that I recognize him. "Y-Yeah, and you're Daisy Cullen," he replies nervously. I smile but I know I blush realizing that he certainly did know me. Then again being family with the most beautiful people to ever step into Forks High School probably had something to with it.

"How are you enjoying the party so far?" I ask friendly. Poor Eric doesn't seem to have many friends. He might be human but he deserves to have a few friends. He shrugs, "I-It's f-fine. B-Bella and Angela invited me." I nod with a grin, "Angie's nice. I'm sure you'll have a great time." He nods flushing slightly. Suddenly commotion at the table rises before suddenly going still and quiet. I turn my head to find Sam approaching with a woman under his arm. She's covered in a hoodie and jeans but her face is mostly covered by a sheet of her hair. As she gets closer, my eyes nearly bug out because she's an absolutely beautiful young woman. She has exotic looks with glossy black hair and satiny copper skin. The closer she get's her head begins to turn and I suddenly realize the reason for the not staring rule. She has three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to chin which extend down her right arm to her hand. One side of her mouth is also distorted from the scars.

They came closer and I instantly averted my gaze. I could understand why Sam was the way he was about the wolves. At a moment's notice, they could do that to their imprint. It was obvious Sam really hated himself for what he had done and didn't want another wolf to feel that shame. "Hey everyone!" Sam said as he approached the table. I look up staring at the left side of her face. Despite the scars, she's still beautiful not because of the injury, but because she doesn't let it bother her or get her down. "For those do not know, this is my fiance, Emily Young," Sam introduces her. I feel like this is more for my benefit than it is the humans. I smile at her reaching over holding out my hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Daisy Cullen." Her lips twist for a split second but I notice Sam give her a nod. Emily steps closer hesitantly placing her hand in mine, "Nice to meet you, Daisy." Suddenly another commotion starts up again. We all turn to find Seth running toward the parking lot. Silence and dread have suddenly taken over Sam and Emily as we all hear Seth's mother, Sue Clearwater, his father, Harry Clearwater, and his sister, Leah Clearwater, join the party.

Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted.


	10. Bonus Chapter

_**A/N: **Two updates today since this chapter is more of a bonus. This particular chapter isn't necessary for the plot but this contains Jasper's arrival. This is in third person since it moves from scene to scene and person to persion. This chapter contains what happens after Daisy's sneak out with Bella. It's long for a reason since it's got quite a bit of information and continues through about three chapters while Daisy is in La Push.  
_

_I hope you all enjoy this special chapter. I might in the future create a Jasper POV of what happens after this meeting. Enjoy &amp; Thanks!_

**-Bonus Chapter 6-**

Rosalie Hale twirled her pen around her finger as the hand on the clock ticked away. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Things were changing she could feel that much. Emmett Cullen sat beside her glancing out the corner of his eye as the human teacher droned on about something he wasn't paying attention to. The hand on the clock ticked closer and closer to the time the bell would ring releasing them from the confines of high school for the millionth time in their eternal life.

The pen fell from her hands to the desk as she flicked her eyes toward Emmett. The feeling that something was wrong was overpowering. Rosalie's attachment to Daisy was so strong lately that it was hard to comprehend. Rosalie raised her hand in the air causing the teacher to sputter. Neither of the Cullen students had ever requested the restroom pass or made comments during class. They were example of a model student in the entire school.

"Ms. Hale?"

Rosalie smiled at her teacher before the uncomfortable look overcame her face.

"May I have the restroom pass?"

The teacher agreed and Rose was speeding at human speed out of the classroom. She actually went into the restroom entering a stall quickly pulling out her cell phone. Since phones were prohibited in class Rose wasn't surprised to find the blinking of her cell phone. She pressed the center of the screen to find three missed calls from Alice, her sister, and two text messages from Esme, her mother. Even her brother Edward had called her.

She quickly hit the call button on Alice's name not bothering with the voicemails left by Alice and Esme.

"Rose?!"

The tone of Alice's screech put Rosalie in high alert. She was standing before she thought about it in the middle of the restroom before she could blink, and seconds away from speeding to Daisy's classroom.

"You need to calm down, Rose first. I had suspicion this was going to happen and you aren't going to like it."

Rose calmed down her nerves but she was still buzzing with fright. Daisy was her most important member of the family and she worried something was to go wrong.

"Rose, do you know what today is? The day and the date…"

Rose seemed confused before the calendar in her class came to mind.

"Friday, September 12th." Said Rose confused as to what Alice was going on about.

"When was Bella's party, Rose? We told Daisy she couldn't go…"

Everything suddenly clicked and anger coursed through her veins.

"The party is tomorrow, Alice. What's going on?!" Rose screeched into the phone in her low whisper knowing that Alice and Edward could both hear.

"I know this is going to be hard," started Alice hoping to calm Rosalie down to listen, "but, you need to stay until the end of school. Once the bell rings as calmly as you can you get Emmett and you get in the car. Daisy is not at school. I can't tell you everything right now Rose, because you'll do something stupid."

Dread filled Rose's stomach as she gasped.

"Wh-what's happened to her, Alice?" whispered Rose, "did another vampire come through and snatch her?"

Rose was freaking out and Alice realized the only way to get her to really calm was to tell the truth. She wished this was easier. She wished she had been brave enough to tell them all the reason for her sudden trip hunting with Edward despite the fact he didn't need to hunt.

"Rose, I can't see Daisy at all. This means she went against what we said. I'm sure her sudden escapes from the lunch table are probably to blame. I'm sure she's across the border, which we can't pass."

Anger was back and Rose shook her head. It was hard to maintain a façade when all she wanted to do was run. She didn't care about the treaty. She cared about her child. Daisy was her child in all but one way, true blood. She didn't understand why Daisy had suddenly done something so reckless.

"There is something else we all need to talk about. Afterward, we'll talk to Daisy. As of right now, you might not want to hear it but she's safer across the border line."

Rose ended the call looking in the mirror. Her sudden burst of anger had almost broken her tough façade. This wasn't going to be easy but she had to do it. Her coven had an image to maintain and if Alice said Daisy was safer on the reservation, she believed her. She left the restroom the yellow paper torn between her fingers from her anger. She apologized to her teacher as she sat down Emmett's curious almost worried gaze almost broke her. She shook her head not wanting to worry him as well. Her eyes returned to the clock in the corner of the room watching as it ticked ever so slowly.

Emmett was worried. Rose never was the type to be so quiet. He watched as she picked up the pen once again but instead of flipping it around her fingers she was squeezing it. Her nails dug into the side and Emmett feared the ink would burst on the nearest human. He made shuffling movements with his feet gaining her attention. She looked at him as his eyes flickered to the pen in her hand.

Rose looked down at the pen in her fingers to see the etch marks from her nails. So much for a calm exterior. She frowned dropped the pen into her bag before staring at the clock again. They had at least half an hour before the bell rang ending the day, and Rose could hardly wait.

Alice and Edward ran through the forest gaining ground quickly. They had gone hunting but had come back in the night. Alice was sure they had time with their pit stop but it turned out that time had still gotten away from them. Edward trusted Alice more than she deserved and everything was about to be tested between them. Rose wasn't going to like the fact that Alice knew Daisy was going to leave the school.

Daisy had been extremely cautious but Alice had still seen it. Daisy had waited until the morning of Friday to make her decision. Maybe it was unintentional but it happened and Alice hoped she was able to get to the school before Daisy left to get her somewhere safe. Alice knew their arriving guest that was to come just this afternoon wouldn't harm her but it would give everyone some peace of mind. When Alice knew she was going get to the school on time, she decided that what better place for Daisy to be than to be surrounded by wolves that would protect her from a red eye vampire.

They got closer to stench of wolf coating the area surrounding the house. Alice and Edward slowed to walk and Alice could see that Edward had finally had enough. He turned to her arms crossed staring at her and Alice knew. She wasn't going to get out of this one. She loved Edward, he was her mate. She just didn't know how he was going to react when he learnt what she knew.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said before she opened her mind to him.

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. Alice had seen Daisy's mate, a vampire she had known through her years. Unfortunately this vampire wasn't going to be well liked by anyone in the coven, Daisy excluded.

"Alice," Edward said once everything stopped and she released everything, "why?"

Alice looked down crossing her fingers as she sighed.

"Rose. That's why. She'd never allow Daisy to be with someone like him. It wouldn't be possible."

Edward sighed knowing that Alice was telling the truth. Rosalie would have a conniption fit once she found out about this whole thing.

"I'm on your side, Alice. It won't help much but it's the least we can do. When do you think he'll show?"

Alice closed her eyes allowing the vision to return. He finds out that this vampires will be showing up fairly soon at the house.

"Alice?" Edward asks a couple minutes later. "What if we didn't tell them that Jasper was her mate? How about we let it happen on its own? That way it would happen on its own and Daisy wouldn't feel forced into a relationship…"

Alice nodded smiling, "That was my plan, Edward. I just hope it works. We should get to the house before Rose and Emmett show up. I have a feeling Rose might not be in the best of moods."

Edward chuckled before they took off toward the house.

Rosalie and Emmett drove in the car after school nerves moving around at hyper speed. Rose had explained everything to Emmett and he too was now worried. So Daisy had managed to run off to that party against their wishes. Emmett was the type to forgive her considering she was just a teenager. Though, Rose was angry, she believed that Daisy deserved to be punished for the rest of her natural born life.

Soon enough Rose pulled into the driveway of the house. Any other time the building was like a home but now it stood intimidatingly strong. Emmett reached over rubbing Rosalie's arm with a smile hoping that she would relax before entering the house. No good would come out of Rose losing her temper with Alice or even Daisy. They grabbed their things from the car before making the slow track into the house.

Esme was standing in the living room as Rose and Emmett arrived.

"Have you two seen Alice? She and Edward called, said it was urgent. They even called Carlisle at work." Esme said with that worried tone.

"Alice should be here soon," said Rose attempting to keep the worry from her voice.

Esme looked around Rose and Emmett expecting to see Daisy but she was nowhere to be found. Just as she was about to mention Daisy, Emmett shook his head in her direction. They all grouped together in the living room Emmett pulling off his backpack as well as his wife, Rosalie's backpack as they sat together on the couch. Rosalie was bubbling with both worry and anger. She worried if Daisy was alright and why Alice had told her she was better off across the border.

They all heard the car speed down the dirt road leading to the house. Everyone knew it was Carlisle by the fact that he had been called from work. Carlisle was a family man first and foremost which meant when family called he would drop everything for them. They all stood still waiting for Carlisle to enter the house. He didn't even put his Mercedes in the garage as he sped into the house with his medical bag in hand. Obviously Carlisle was sure that someone needed his medical but it was further from the truth. He entered the living room taking in the stressed room and the worry on everyone's faces.

"I came straight from work. Alice gave me a call, you know how cryptic she is all the time." He said to them.

Esme immediately went to his side hoping for comfort that her mate would provide.

Rose and Emmett were sitting close together on the couch but the comfort did nothing to ease their worries. Suddenly they all heard the careful footsteps approaching the back door. Emmett stiffened but then relaxed when the familiar scent of Alice and Edward hit his nostrils. They entered the house Alice's usual posture gone and that seemed to change the atmosphere even deeper.

"Alice," Esme said in that typical motherly tone. It was the type of tone that scolded a child made them explain their actions.

Alice glanced at Edward who stood beside her, comforting her. Their promise from earlier echoed in their minds and they agreed in that moment once again to let them fall in love with each other. Never tell them they were destined to be together unless the family tore them apart. Alice took a deep breath and turned the rest of her family/coven.

"This afternoon Daisy made a decision and she didn't realize she made it too early. I waited until the right moment after she was gone and when Rose was in school to tell everyone. There was a reason to madness and Daisy will be fine. The wolves care about her and with imprints around at the bonfire tonight, she will not be harmed at all. I feared her safety here tonight because of someone I met a long time ago." Alice said.

Rose lifted her head staring at Alice wondering what was going on.

"When I turned, I knew I would meet someone. I had seen him from the moment I woke so I went searching for him. I thought he was going to be my mate but when I met him, the circumstances were different. He was too far gone in human blood and blaming himself for what he was. His background was not something I liked but it was something that I tried to help him get over. We were together for about five years or more, I can't remember for sure, when I saw Edward in a vision. The relationship I had with this vampire was only friendly because he was drowning in shame from what he was and what he was doing. Since I already knew about the animal diet, I attempted to help him with it. We were friends but it wasn't easy for him, and I knew I wasn't going to help him much. By the time I had seen the vision I knew I had to leave. I had waited long enough and by that time he was fine with the diet though I knew in the back of mind that he would break it on his own, but that I would see him again eventually. It was about a month ago, before we came here that I saw him in a vision. I knew that he was coming close to us but it wasn't where until another vision happened a few weeks ago.

"I went to Seattle to see a lawyer that I've had for years. My friend, he uses him as well and I discovered that he had been close by and called him. The latest vision I had of my friend, he was coming here. I received news by request from my lawyer just recently that my friend was headed here. My friend, his name is Jasper, he lives in Texas. Unfortunately, his diet is human blood. I didn't want to cause trouble with Daisy but his diet is not good. I believe he might be coming here to try the diet again, if everyone agrees to let him stay he'll need to be around Daisy to get used to her scent."

The entire room is silent. Mostly everyone besides Alice and Edward are in complete shock. Rose can't even form a word as Carlisle moves from Esme's arms.

"You said that his background wasn't something that you liked. What exactly is his background?" he asked.

Alice glanced over at Edward who nodded. Even Edward knew once his background got out to everyone that this would not be a conversation where they voted for Jasper to stay. It would be a conversation to get him out of the house as soon as possible.

"Jasper was a young major in the confederate army. It was one night escorting women and child to safety and he was on his way back. Three women stood alone so Jasper, being the gentleman that he is, offered them his aide. Unfortunately, they were all vampires. Jasper was brought into a vampire southern army. His background made him special, important to the army. He has a gift of manipulating emotions, basically controlling them, he can feel them. He was very useful to the army but their eating habits and actions instilled in him. There were things he did, that he is not very proud of including torture and feeding like a wild animal on humans. He's tortured by his past every single day and it's incredibly hard for him to be around humans; at least it was at one time. He's a very tortured soul; I believe he's coming here for escape. He managed decades ago to escape with other vampires he bonded with and lived with them but they keep the same diet. I believe they only hunt criminals but they still feed from human blood. I can understand that Jasper is not a good thing around Daisy but he needs help, I know that. I haven't seen him in decades but he's my friend and I have to make sure he's alright. My lawyer is the one that gave him the information, most likely not willingly but through Jasper's gift."

Hearing Jasper's background forces Rose to her feet. She's glaring at Alice, "There's not cause for voting. He's not coming in this house. Daisy will come home and we'll keep him out of this house. That's not up for discussion."

Esme sighed as she placed her hand on Carlisle.

"Rose!" said Carlisle, "this is not your house. We do not send someone that needs our help out to the streets. He will be a guest in our house, we'll determine if he's a danger to Daisy or not. If he's a danger he will be out of the house by Sunday. If not, we will cross that bridge when we get too it. Now, Alice," he said turning his attention to Alice who was mostly stunned by Carlisle admission, "do you have any idea whether he'll cross the treaty line from the wolves. With the treaty, we should probably warn them but I don't want to cause trouble. Neither Rose nor Emmett will go to warn the wolves. Also, Alice, do you have any idea the time he might come?"

Alice thought back to her vision but while she was under, it was Edward that spoke, "The vision of Jasper arriving, it's nightfall. We have a few hours and that way we can decide together about accommodations if Jasper stays in the house."

Rose snorted but Emmett tugged her closer saying, "Daisy is fine, Rose. The wolves would protect her better than we ever could. She's safe right now. We need to make sure this place is safe for when she gets back."

Rose glanced over at Emmett crumbling into his arms. Edward was maybe the only person that understood the relationship between Emmett and Rose since he was privileged hearing their thoughts. Just like any other mates they balanced each other out. When Emmett was being too much himself Rose was there to calm him down and Emmett could bring sense to Rose's craziness.

Alice finally came out of her head to reply, "I'm not sure about his track. I don't have any inclination that the wolves will show up here. I'm pretty sure they have a façade to live up to tonight. For some reason, though, I can't see a portion close to the treaty which means they must have wolves changing shifts since Daisy is with them."

Rose had calmed down enough to ask a question on her mind, "How long has Daisy been planning this?" she asked directed toward Alice.

Alice shrugged, "There's no way to know for sure. Daisy has always been with us but she's only a teenager, Rose. Friends are something she's never had before, you have to cut her some slack despite the fact that you don't want to do that."

The tenseness of the room seemed to have lifted slightly. Carlisle decided to call into work and told them he had to take the rest of the day off. Esme was at his side the entire time while Alice and Edward stuck to each other's side as well.

"A small group might need to carefully approach the treaty line. If we don't act concerned that Daisy is on the reservation, they might get suspicious," Alice said suddenly. Carlisle stood beside Esme still sharing a look with Edward. Obviously Edward would need to be apart of that particular group. Edward turned to look at Rose and Emmett but knew that would not work. Both Rosalie and Emmett could not join them for the simple fact of Rose's attitude. Despite the fact that Daisy was much safer across the border, Rosalie would demand her daughter back.

Emmett looked down at his wife and mate pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, "I'll go, Rose. I won't start a war with the wolves when asking about our daughter." It was obvious Rosalie did not partcularily like this but she nodded anyway. She didn't bother speaking as Emmett walked toward Edward and Carlisle. Rose stared at everything before she sped up the stairs. They all heard the sound of her and Emmett's bedroom closing shut.

"She'll be alright. Rose is realizing she didn't get much time with Daisy. She's learning like any mother, letting go," Edward explained. Alice smiled at him tightening her hand around his. Her attention turned to Carlisle, "I don't know how this is going to turn out, Carlisle. We'll need you back here for it gets too dark. If Jasper shows up without the men here, I don't think things will turn out well."

Carlisle nodded before ushering Edward and Emmett out of the house. They ran part of the way away from the house. Carlisle was the first to stop, "We should walk the rest of the way. They won't consider us a threat this way." Edward agreed and they elaped into silence as they walked. Emmett was the one that spoke first, "I think Alice knows something about this Jasper guy. At least more than she's telling us." Edward turned to him finally reading his thoughts. Edward felt bad about lying to his family but this was nessecary. He was the one that knew all about Daisy and her thoughts, what she needed most in her life. They had given her a loving family but in order to heal completely she needed something more. The same something each member of the family already had in their mate.

Carlisle nodded as if agreeing with Emmett, "Probably so. Though I believe if it were important or life threatening, Alice would tell us. She's very cryptic on what she tell us without altering things from the beginning. I trust Alice to have the best interest of our family at heart, that includes Daisy." Edward read his thoughts as well happy to find that his words were true.

All too soon they came across the scent of the wolves. The scent was growing stronger until they stepped through trees staring right at the treaty line. They couldn't see the wolves that were patrolling but they could hear them and smell them. Edward turned his head as if he caught a whisper of their thoughts. "There's two. They've been on guard since Daisy arrived. They can't shift out at all, Sam's gag order. The wolves check in every hour or two hours depending on commitments on the beach," Edward said to Emmett and Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded before stepping forward enciting growls. "We mean you no harm. We've only came to check on Daisy. Make sure she's safe, then we'll be on our way. I'm her grandfather, Edward, her uncle, and Emmett her father. You must understand that she is our family. We protect our own," Carlisle said. Edward was happy with Carlisle words. He was hitting home for these particular wolves. Suddenly bushes shook as two overgrown sized wolves emerged. They were incredibly tall, much bigger than the Cullens were used to. Edward raised his hands, "I can read your minds. If there's anything you need to say please just think it."

Instantly Edward's head was bombarded with images of the wolves. These two wolves hadn't seen Daisy or Bella at all today. They had gathered around Sam at the time waiting instructions. "Please get Sam. We just need to know that Daisy is safe. Proof would be best," Edward explained. The wolves looked at each other for a few minutes. Edward tried to distance himself from their heads but couldn't. One wolf growled before running immediately into the brush of the forest. They all heard the howl as it broke through the air. It was a good ten minutes before thunderous paws pounding against the ground. It sounded like an earth quake to any human in the area.

A huge towering black wolf emerged from the trees. He stared at them before glancing toward Edward head-on. "This is Sam, Carlisle. He's giving me images of Daisy. They are at the beach. The party has already begun. Human friends from Forks High have decided to attend. Daisy is with Bella, she's safe. Even Charlie is currently enroute," Edward said. Emmett growled stepping forward, "She's my daughter. I want this understood if one single hair on her head on harmed, war will start! We will pick her up from this line on Sunday evening! If she's not here and unharmed, treaty be damned. I will come to get her!" Edward moved to place a hand on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett was doing a good job at allowing the wolves to believe their tension was about Daisy running off. Though Edward could read Emmett's thoughts, he also knew there was an underlining truth to his words. A war would start if anything happened to Daisy in the wolve's care.

Sam continued staring as Edward read his thoughts. There seemed to be a growing likeness of Daisy throughout the reservation. Humans from Forks High were befriending her as well. Edward lowered his gaze, "That is nothing something I'm allowed to grant, Sam. Rose and Emmett are her parents in her mind and in ours. I'm afraid things are a lot more complicated than that. Daisy shouldn't have ran off, that very reckless. She's going to have to work on the trust of her parents when she returns." Emmett and Carlisle stared at Edward before Carlisle shared the gaze of the wolf. Lowering his head slightly Carlisle nodded, "That is all we wanted. If Daisy chooses please have her call her mother, Rose is worried sick. It might give her peace of mind that her daughter is safe. We didn't trust Rose's maternal instinct for this meeting. We shall return Sunday afternoon for Daisy, let her know this, Sam."

Edward nodded for Sam, "He's agreed to tell her. It will be Daisy's choice whether she calls Rose or not. I have a feeling both Rose and Daisy are going to be stubborn." Carlisle nodded with a smile, "We shall be leaving, Sam. Just in case of any mistreatments for tonight I would suggest continuing your patrols. I don't suspect any member of my family to fight against you for Daisy but it's better to be safe rather than sorry." Edward had to give it to Carlisle. Wiuthout actually telling Sam anything about Jasper arriving, he was telling them to continue their patrols.

"Sam's agreed. We should head back. Bella's party for the humans is underway. We don't want to ruin these wolves fun," Edward said. Carlisle nodding before they bid goodbye to the wolves. Turning they walked a safe distance before glancing back toward the treaty. "Think they'll keep guard," Carlisle asked perking Emmett's interest as well. Edward shrugged, "As far as I could understand Sam was going to keep patrols anyway. The two wolves on guard now are about to switch. Having Daisy on their lands is going to bring a lot of chaos those wolves were never expecting."

Emmett snorted, Carlisle and Edward stared at him with amusement. "Technically, Daisy living here brings chaos to us all," Emmett shrugged. Emmett was used to the chaos around the house since Daisy joined the family. It was the wolves that were going to understand just who Daisy Hale Cullen was. Edward smiled but it was Carlisle that pulled their attention back. "We should head back. We've got matters to attend with," Carlisle said before quickening his pace. Edward and Emmett noticed the sun was moving even lower into the sky. All three took off to the house.

Once they were in close enough distance to the house, Edward picked up Alice's thoughts. She was pacing the floors her thoughts a jumbled mess. The men walked through the front door and instantly Alice seemed to relax. Alice and Edward shared a look between themselves before Alice turned to the others. "I've seen a more detailed vision. Jasper arrives at the house just at seven thirty this evening. That's half an hour from now. Jasper will need a shower when he arrives as well as a room. He'll be coming from the opposite direction of the treaty line so we shouldn't have to worry yet about him coming into contact with the wolves," Alice said.

Carlisle looks around the room feeling the tension. Rosalie is still barracaded in her room locking out everyone including her mate. Emmett sits on the edge of the couch his face somber. "He will listen to the rules, though he tends to think of himself first. He will decide what to do from their. I have too many possibilities of what might happen on Sunday. Jasper could leave before Daisy ever arrives or he could stay and meet Daisy. We have to play things by ear," Alice explains. Edward tucks her under his arm as a thought crosses his mind, "He does know you're mated, right?" Alice looks over at him placing a hand on his cheek, "Of course. Jasper knew when we parted that I was seeking you out. We knew from the beginning almost that we were not meant for each other. Jasper is coming for new company and a new way of life. He has two friends from his past that he's been staying with. He talked about them briefly when I knew him closely. If I believed Jasper to be a threat against of us, including Daisy, I would not have agreed to move here from Canada."

The tension nearly evaporated from the room. The bedroom door upstairs clicked open and suddenly Rose was standing beside her mate. She did not appear too happy but she was shoving it down. "Half an hour?" she asked Alice with a glared. Alice forced a smile, "Yes." Everyone stared out the windows before Esme moved around the room. It seemed everyone understood something now. Esme stared at them all, "Daisy's scent is nearly all over this house. More strongly upstairs and in the kitchen area. Her scent nearly disappears outside. If we don't want Jasper to know about Daisy I would expect us to move this meeting elsewhere." It was something none of them had thought of including Alice. Her visions had all shown her Jasper but nothing of the actual meeting. It was still rather fuzzy despite the fact that she now knew the exact time.

Suddenly her vision clouded. Edward pulled her closer knowing a vision was taking place. Carlisle immediately turned to Rosalie and Emmett, "It's your decision when Jasper can be told about Daisy. We all know she's arriving on Sunday evening. We need to know now." Rose glanced at Emmett but he was at loss as well. Alice suddenly stood erect with a smile, "We move we must get away so that Daisy's scent does not come across. I wondered why the vision was blurry after I saw Jasper. We get a bit close to the wolves but nothing we can't handle. Jasper is hiding his scent, the wolves won't even know he's in the area."

Alice moved to Rose's side before they worked in ten minutes the best location. With the location in mind, everyone flew from the house. Alice made sure to keep her scent behind all the others. Jasper would follow her scent before he ever found the house. The sun could not touch them under the cover of the trees as each vampire stood with their mate. Alice stared in different directions until his scent brushed her nose. Edward instantly tugged her closer, he wasn't sure about this new vampire.

Rose hid her face in Emmett's chest wishing her emotions were under better control. This vampire was ruining everything they worked for. Carlisle moved Esme behind him. Carlisle being their leader, it was imparrative that he talk with Jasper first. The scent Alice smelled was gone as quick as it arrived. Jasper was letting her know that he was close, he always did. Alice wasn't sure what to make of Jasper now. She knew he had demons he needed to work through but there was something else.

They felt him and heard him approach. Rose peeked from Emmett's chest as they heard him.

Jasper Whitlock was not what the Cullens were expecting. He was at least 6'3 medium built, with honey blonde hair that falls just above his collar. His clothes were damaged and muddy consisting of worn jeans, boots, gray shirt underneath a thick leather jacket. Not an inch of his skin was showing but Edward knew from Alice's head that his skin was littered with thousands of bite marks. His past in the newborn armies of the south had stuck with him as painful yet strong reminders. Alice nearly gasped when she saw him for the first time in over fifty years. The biggest change she saw in him was the fact that his once red eyes were now a mixture of gold and red creating an off orange depiction.

Jasper was every bit the southern cowboy Edward expected but obviously his attire and appearance chocked the rest of the family. Jasper looked from each member slowly and carefully. His eyes stopped at the black hair pixie before his lips spread in a smirk. "Alice," he said her name with a strong southern accent. She smiled at him her eyes narrowing, "You changed your eyes." He chuckled at her, "Well someone told me things wouldn't work out around a bunch of veg heads if I were to show up startling red eyes. By Monday I would suspect they should be completely gold. Though I have to admit the taste is ranchid as always."

Alice giggled turning to Edward who still had her incased. "Jasper's not going to hurt me. Let's just see what he wants," she said him. Carefully Edward read Jasper's thoughts. Obviously this vampire was skilled because his thoughts moved so fast and settled so rarely that Edward could barely get the gist. He would catch two words out of three sentences that didn't make sense. Trusting his mate and wife, he released his grip. Alice smiled stepping closer to Jasper nearly setting Edward's fears alight.

"You kind of gave us a start you know that," she began. Jasper chuckled once again, "Didn't expect this mam. Thought a surprise visit would have been best. I believed if I called ahead you would have made some excuse." Alice couldn't deny his words because they were true. Alice would never have allowed Jasper close to Daisy. Not because she didn't trust him or Daisy but because she didn't trust her family.

"Jasper, I like you to be meet my family," Alice said taking his hand. Turning Alice pointed to Carlisle, "Carlisle Cullen is the head of his family. He changed everyone but myself obviously. Beside him is his incredible mate and wife, Esme Cullen. Then there is Emmett Cullen, the teddy bear as we all call him. The beautiful blonde bombshell beside him is his mate, Rosalie Hale, who decided her given name was better than Cullen. Last but not least is my mate, Edward Cullen. He was the first of this group to be turned followed by Esme and then Rose. Emmett was last turned thanks to Rose finding him after being mauled by a bear." Jasper nodded his manners showing from his movements. Carlisle stepped forward, "It's very nice to meet you, Jasper. I wish Alice would have told us earlier about you. I'm afraid we only know so little. Just your basic background."

Jasper shared a look with Alice but she didn't budge. Alice had been so worried about seeing Jasper before he arrived. Now, things had changed. Jasper had changed for them. Jasper would never be fond of the animal diet but at least he was trying.

"I know my arrival was unannounced. I hope that I was not intruding. It's just these past few years have become rather boring and dull. Changing my diet seemed like a good way to go but in order to do that, I had to get away from my coven, my family. I love them, trust them with my own life, but I needed more. I hope that you have room in your coven for me to join. A few months at least and then I'll be on my way," Jasper said to Carlisle. Knowing Carlisle was the leader of this coven he was asking him.

Carlisle turned staring at Rosalie who shook her head. Obviously this was not just Carlisle's decision, the entire family as well. Carlisle had final say but so far Jasper did not appear to be threatening.

"You are welcome for as long as you like. Provided you don't cause too much trouble for us. We maintain a permantent residence here. Everyone besides Esme and myself attend school in the local high school. For the time being, you will not be attending school. We will have to explain a few things to you in the meantime but I see no problem with you saying a little while. If things become too overwhelming for you or our family, you may leave," Carlisle said.

For a moment Jasper was surprised at the hospitality. Being an empath he could tell there were a lot of things he didn't know about this group. The blonde bombshell, Rosalie, was giving off some intense anger, resentment, and worry. The first two emotions were directed right at him but he wasn't sure why. The worry was about someone else maybe it was Alice since they shared a past together.

"Sure thing, Carlisle. If I cause any trouble, I will leave. You have my word," Jasper said.

None of them really knew just how much his word meant little to nothing in the coming days.


	11. 9: Wolf Party

**_A/N: _**_Sorry, for the late update. Sharing internet is not fun, I wouldn't recommend it. Hope you like the chapter. I'm not a fan of this one, myself, but I hope you guys like it better.  
_

_9\. Wolf Party_

I wish I could say that the party with Forks High School students was the best party of my life. It was until it wasn't. During the day with only the wolves was a blast and I learned more about my family's enemies than I ever had before. Unfortunately with humans comes drama considering Mike, Lauren and Jessica wound up leaving separately after a huge altercation when Lauren caught Jessica making out with Mike. Let's not forget the awkward moment when Leah Clearwater showed up with her parents giving Sam and Emily the cold shoulder. Basically the ending of the party was horrible compared to the beginning. The only good part though is that it wasn't the only party scheduled.

Today is Saturday which means it's the day of the wolf party and Bella's actual birthday. I woke to find Bella out of the room her twin bed completely empty. Apparently while Bella and I are staying at the black house, Rachel is staying with Paul. Considering she's grown Billy doesn't have much say about who or what she does. Anyway, I slide out of the small twin size bed rubbing my eyes as I look around the empty room. Yawning, I stood up grabbing a thin jacket from the end of the bed heading toward the kitchen which was at the front of the house. I could already hear laughter and noises from the kitchen as I approached.

Bella sat at the counter shaking her head at Jacob with a smile on her face. Embry and Quil were seated beside her wearing matching grins on their faces. "Morning, guys," I said as I entered the kitchen. Embry and Quil chuckled while Jacob nodded. Bella smiled at me as I approached, "Happy birthday, Bella!" I said cheerfully much to her displeasure. She blushed groaning, "Thanks," she muttered.

Jacob chuckled from his place at the stove, "She hates growing older. She's officially eighteen now." "Yeah, Jake likes them older," Embry grinned. Bella grimaced at their laughter but it was the smoke alarm that startled us all. Embry and Quil doubled over in laughter as Jacob swore under his breath grabbing the skillet and placing it in the sink. Bella grabbed a towel shoving open a window and airing the kitchen out. I was hiding my own smile as I stood watching the spectacle. "That right there," Bella stated breathing hard, "is the reason I cook breakfast." Jacob frowned, "I just wanted to cook for you on your birthday," he muttered flushing. Bella smiled at him approaching placing her hand against his heated cheek, "I appreciate the effort but I've got all I need for my birthday." I turned my head as did Embry and Quil once they started kissing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Okay, break it up you two," we suddenly heard. I jumped from my place as Billy rolled into the kitchen from the front door. Bella and Jacob broke apart almost instantly at his voice. Embry and Quil hid their laughter in their palms while I was busy smirking. "Hello again, Billy," I told him. He smiled genuinely, "You as well, Daisy." He rolled around toward the two making out kids in the kitchen shaking his head, "I was hoping to give Bella her present from me before I left with Old Quil and Harry for fishing. I'll probably stay with Old Quil tonight, as well. I think your dad, Charlie, Bella had work today and couldn't join us." Bella nodded but I could tell she wanted to say something against Billy's apparent gift. Billy suddenly pulled out something wrapped in a brown paper bag. Bella appeared relieved that Billy hadn't actually spent time actually wrapping the item. "Happy Birthday, Bella," Billy said handing her the mashed up bag. Bella carefully took the bag smiling at Billy, "Thank you, Billy." Well she had the sense to know what to stay to her elders at least.

We all watched as Bella opened the bag reaching inside. Pulling out the contents, we saw a necklace made of old twine of some kind with an Indian carving having from the middle. Bella smiled her fingers sliding over the intricate necklace, "Oh, Billy, it's beautiful, thank you." Billy waved her off his tan skin darkening slightly under her praise. "It was nothing, old family keepsake. You and Jake are the next in line of all of this, thought you deserved it," Billy answered. Bella clutched the item in her hand smiling, "Still, thank you. It's wonderful. I'll wear it tonight during the party." Billy nodded before rolling his wheel chair around the kitchen toward the hallway, "Well I'm going to get some clothes and things from the room. You kids be careful tonight." Everyone tells him we will as he disappears down the hallway. Bella claps grabbing a piece of toast and popping it into the toaster, "How about we just get ready to head to Emily's house? I'm sure she's cooked enough for an army by now," Bella grabs the piece of toast once it popped out. We all watch her spread jam across it with a grin smiling widely at us. Jacob rolls his eyes as Embry and Quil chuckle under their breath. Bella turns to me walking forward as she continues eating her 'breakfast.' "Daisy, let's go get ready. Probably should put something on now for the party," She says before walking us back to the room.

-0-0-0-0-

Considering it's September it's rather cool outside. Jeans, long sleeve blouse, and a beanie were enough during the day but I knew I would need a jacket or a sweater tonight during the party. I sat in the backseat of Jacob's rabbit while we drove over to Emily's house. Apparently her house was shared between she and Sam since they were engaged. Their house was usually the place the wolves normally convened. Emily usually cooked everything for the wolves most of the day for when they came in from patrolling. According to Jacob, Paul and Jared came off their schedules this morning and were currently sleeping until the party this evening. Jake wasn't sure what two wolves would be forced into watching the treaty line this evening during the party. Apparently Sam was going to tell them the order of patrol today at Emily's before the party.

"You should use the camera Charlie gave you tonight," Jacob suddenly said toward Bella. She sighed and I could only imagine her rolling her chocolate eyes, "I might. I just have to be careful not to catch something on camera I shouldn't." I smiled staring out the window shoving a strand of my brown hair behind the beanie. The scenery is constantly changing which is both nice and different. While mostly everything is the same I notice the subtle changes. Before I knew it, Jacob's rabbit was pulling into the area in front of a tiny house, that had once been gray. There was only one narrow window beside the weathered blue door, but the window box under it was filled with bright orange and yellow marigolds, giving the whole place a cheerful look. It appeared charming despite being so tiny. I worried momentarily how this place was the den for all the wolves in the pack. The wolves I had met at the party last night were all tall and similar in physique. They would instantly crowd the main room of that house with just four of them at a time.

"Emily's inside. She should have some food cooked for us," Bella said glancing back at me. I gave her a nod as I climbed out from behind her seat. The wind picked up causing me to shove my hands into my pockets. I was all too grateful for the fact there hadn't been any rain so far. The last thing I needed was to have a severe panic attack around my friends during a thunderstorm. I followed behind Jacob and Bella who were holding hands and smiling at each other as we entered the house. Instantly the overwhelming smell of ham, cheese, and something else hit my nose and I nearly moaned at the intoxicating scent. It was seriously heaven. Apparently I wasn't the only person who thought so because Quil and Embry were already seated around the table with a few of the younger boys.

Jacob dropped Bella's hand heading straight toward the counter. I recognized Emily bent over in front of the oven. "Hey, Em!" Jacob said grabbing a paper plate from the counter. Emily stood upright kicking the oven door closed as she smiled at him, "Afternoon Jacob. Help yourself." Emily nodded toward Jacob and Bella her eyes searching for me. She gave me a nod with a smile, "Even you, Daisy. Help yourself, there's more than enough. Sam, Paul, and Jared should be home any minute. Once they get back there might not be much left." Instantly Jacob piled his plate followed by Bella and lastly myself. Emily had cooked a variety of things from fried ham sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, etc. I grabbed one of the ham and one chicken sandwich with a freshly cooked muffin on the side. My plate wasn't nearly as piled as the boys who had at least three of each sandwich, two muffins, and some of the other food. Bella only had a chicken sandwich and a muffin smiling at me. The only sound was our eating and I could tell the guys were eating quickly.

"The pack has a meeting of some sort before the party," Bella revealed, "Sam told them during mind link this morning. Paul and Jared stayed on patrol all night, Rachel isn't too pleased." I frowned picking at my remaining muffin. That meant that Rachel wasn't going to be too happy to see me tonight. I should have just stayed at home considering it was my family that was causing the ruckus on the reservation. Bella shook her head before pushing up from the table, "Nothing to worry about, Daisy. You should be allowed to have friends. They are in the wrong, not you." Bella grabbed her plate walking over to Emily. As she did that, the front door opened and Sam walked in. He was followed souly by Jared who made a bee line around Sam toward the display of food. I instantly turned my head as I pushed up from the table. Bella saw me and took my plate as I bypassed Sam.

"I think I'm going outside for a few minutes," I tell Bella quietly. Obviously the entire house could hear me but I needed them to understand something. Going outside meant that I was going for some sort of privacy. Perhaps if I were outside they could all converse about whatever seemed to be the problem with the vampire girl hanging around. Bella gave me a nod and I quickly stepped outside. It was like a calming presence washed over me as I walked down the steps of Emily's house. My fingers reached into my jeans pulling out my cell phone hoping that I could get decent signal. Despite Jared's words last night, I never called my mother. It wasn't the fact that I was scared or dreading the conversation it was just that I managed to loose track of time. Now though, dread was filling my stomach to the brim. I had no idea how my mother was going to react over the phone.

I managed to sneak away from my family of vampires during school. That in itself would have gotten me grounded back in Canada. Rose was much more lenient in Canada about everything besides my safety. Considering Alice managed to take me to Fashion Week in a first thought bases Rose was determined to keep me under her watchful eye. I found a place away from the house under the cover of tress considering Emily's house practically was nearly covered by the forest. Not completely with just the from the of the house uncovered. Taking a deep breath, I hit speed dial on Rose's name. My fingers twisted around a stray string from my shirt as the ring echoed in my ear.

"Daisy?" Rosalie answered instantly. The sound of her voice made the guilt even worst.

"Hey, mom," I muttered staring at my feet.

"Oh, Daisy. How are you? Are you okay? Do you need us to come get you?" She asked all at once. Her questions made me roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, mom. We had a party last night on the beach. Kids from school came. Tonight is Bella's actual party with the wolves. I'm excited about it. Last night the wolves sort of had to lay low with humans."

Mom sighed from the other end, "As long as you're safe. You better be coming home tomorrow. No exceptions."

I gave a guilty groan, "Yes, mom. I will be coming home tomorrow. Sam and Jared explained the situation about meeting you guys at the line tomorrow."

"That's good," she sounded relieved, "when we meet tomorrow, there's something your father and I need to tell you before we bring you to the house. Uncle Edward will be with us but Aunt Alice will be rather busy."

My eyebrows knitted in worry, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Daisy. It's just we need to have a talk tomorrow..."

The sounding of the word talk didn't sound good for me at all. I guess they were going to be laying down the law tomorrow.

"Okay. Well, I guess I should go. We're at Sam's girlfriend's house at the moment. We'll be heading back to the beach in a couple hours, I guess."

"Please be careful, Daisy. You are our life," mom whispered.

I quickly said my goodbyes and my words of love before ending the call. Talking with my mother had increased my guilt a thousand fold. I just knew that when I went home tomorrow, it wasn't going to be so pleasant.

-0-0-0-0-

The sun had begun to set already. The beach was alive with laughter and music. It was a sight to see overgrown horse size wolves lounging on the beach in the sand. The sight actually made me smile as I stood in the sand clutching a plastic up of soda. Despite the cheeriness surrounding me, there was a feeling deep in my stomach. I didn't know what it was but I felt different. It wasn't just that I felt I was being pulled in another direction, it was something else. The feeling consumed my entire body and it felt like my heart was growing in a new size.

I turned toward the forest hearing howls but breathed in relief when there was laughter following the sound. No one was happy about the arrangements of wolves on the treaty line this evening. Seth and another wolf, Brady, were currently in wolf form on the line. They weren't too happy about it and I could remember the glares from Brady directed toward me before they ran toward the treaty line from Emily's house.

"Daisy?"

I jumped turning to find Bella smiling at me.

"Come, join the rest of us."

I bite my lip glancing over her shoulder, "The wolves are upset with me. I know for a fact that Sam is angry..."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Honestly, they would be patrolling even worst if you weren't here. Ever since your family moved to Forks, patrols are a lot worst. Some nights, especially the nights we have kids from school here, Jake is usually patrolling. The only reason he's not this weekend, it's my birthday."

I glance in the direction of Sam conversing with Jacob about something. "I don't know, Bella..." I trail off. She grabs my wrist pulling me behind her, "Well this is my birthday. You are my only real friend here, you're joining the rest of us." I rolled my eyes behind her but secretly I was grateful. I would have never joined the rest of the group for fear they all hated me. I saw Embry in wolf form playing around with another of the younger wolves. He turned his head his tongue slipping out of his mouth. Slobber and spit dripped from his tongue to the sand causing everything to chuckle.

Bella released my hand and I walked over to Embry. Seeing everyone else play with the wolves had made me more than slightly jealous. I hesitantly reached my hand up and Embry stepped closer. I grinned widely at him as I ran my fingers through his fur before scratching between his ears. Everyone began laughing seeing Embry's back leg shake from my fingers in his fur.

"I think Em could keep you pretty warm tonight when it gets colder," Bella commented. I flushed glancing at Embry who was now sitting staring at me with a strange gaze. "Daisy!" I flinched turning around to see Kim walking toward me with a grin. "It's good to see you again. Do you want to kick the ball around with the rest of us? Jared is watching, but we've got others playing. We need another human to make it fair. Please?"

I gave her a grin and nod as I follow her. I know my shoes won't protect my toes very well but I was going to play with them anyway. The game turned out to be fun and I collapsed into the sand afterward. The sky was now dark and smoke was filling the air from the grill. Laughter and chuckles surrounded me and for the first time, I felt human. I felt like being human was suddenly a good thing. Maybe I could stay human and enjoy human things. I peered over the beach at everyone to see them laughing and smiling. Being human didn't appear to be so bad to these people.

"Daisy? Ready to eat and have cake?" I turned to see Embry now out of wolf form. He held out his hand and stared at it. My cheeks flushed as I looked up at him before placing my hand in his. "That would be nice," I answered.


	12. 10: Destination

_**A/N: **Hello! Update for this week. I hate to say this but updates will be slow after this chapter. I'm still working on chapter 11 which is the chapter Daisy and Jasper meet. I've written half of it but part of me doesn't like their official meeting. I can promise you that I will get it done regardless of how long it might take me. I probably won't update next Sunday or Monday, I'll be out of town without a chance to write. Anyway, I hope that you all like this chapter! Please leave your feedback in the comments or PM me with any questions you might have. If anyone is good at editing let me know, I desperately need someone to help. Thanks!  
_

* * *

_**10\. Destination  
**_

The party had been extremely fun. This weekend had been the best weekend of my life. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect weekend. Maybe the only thing was that it could have lasted forever. It was all over in the blink of an eye. One minute I was seated at the table watching Bella rolling her eyes as she blew the candles on her cake. Then to receive the tickets to see her mother in Florida with Jacob before graduation. Bella was apparently attending college in Washington to be closer to Jacob who would probably move back and forth. They shared a kiss only to be pelted with cake on the side of their faces by fellow pack members. It was truly the best night out of the entire weekend. The next minute, I was standing in my shared room packing my backpack. Sadness was enveloping my entire body at the moment. I was dragging my feet in an effort to fill my bag and double check I had everything.

"This isn't goodbye, you know," Bella said as she entered the room.

Turning, I gave her a look. "We both know my father is going to have me under lock down for the foreseeable future. I won't get a moments peace for a while. I doubt I'll even be allowed to visit your house. It's going to be torture," I reply.

"Was it worth it?" Bella asks quietly.

I sigh fighting the grin that was threatening to slide across my face. "Every second. They can ground me for the rest of my existence. This weekend was worth it a thousand times over, Bella. Thank you. You've reminded me of a lot of things this weekend that I had forgotten. So, thank you."

I moved closer to her wrapping my arms around her body. She smelted like Jacob which was earthly tone all the wolves had to me. If I ever became a vampire, I knew she would stink as much as Jacob would. Pulling back, I gave her a teary-eyed grin. "Daisy, thank you. You've taught me so much this weekend. I've always thought of the vampires as these evil creatures, but you've proved that they aren't. Not all of them are so evil. I expected your family to run across the border for you. They trust you, it's more than I ever expected. Don't take them for granted."

"Never," I answered. We suddenly heard Billy's voice as he finally entered the house. My stomach was in a bundle of nerves to go back home. In the pit of my stomach something told me things would never be the same. It was much deeper than just my lying about the party. Running off with the wolves would probably be the least concerning situation at home. As far as I knew it, Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Embry would be escorting me to the treaty line. Embry and I had become rather close but I didn't view him as anything more than a protector or possibly a brother or best friend. The only reason for my lack of feelings toward him was the fact he didn't imprint on me. I would be the first to admit how strange that would have been. To be the daughter of a vampire coven and imprint of a wolf destined to kill vampires. That wouldn't have gone over too easily.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked noticing how jittery I was becoming.

Shrugging, I zipped my backpack up. "Some. I don't know what's going to happen. They could decide to take me to an orphanage if they wanted. I couldn't really stop them..."

As soon as I said the words, I knew Rose would never take me there. She could not part from me after the years we shared.

"If that ever happens, you know you're more than welcome on the reservation. They could leave and you could stay, Daisy. You've become our friend and I don't anything happening to you."

Bella was getting really sentimental at the moment. Suddenly we heard the sounds of howls from the surrounding forest. It was time to head home. Today wasn't as cool as it was yesterday so I could wear a shirt that showed off my shoulder. I tugged on my the pink shirt as I pulled one strap over my shoulder and clutched my duffel bag in my hand. The duffel bag had been stuffed into my backpack on Friday before I left home. Bella stood at the window staring out her expression solemn.

"Well, they're here. Jacob and Embry are here. I think Jared and Sam stayed at the line."

I nodded before turning to the door.

"Good luck, Daisy. Remember you still have my number. If they don't take your phone, text me or call. Let me know how things go. If I don't hear from you by tonight, I will send Jacob to your house. Let them know that."

I smiled at her before leaving the bedroom. Bella stayed in the room staring out the window. Jacob and Embry had entered the house conversing with Billy. Billy was in the living room flipping through channels on his small TV. Embry saw me first most likely because Jacob was occupied.

"Ready to go, Daisy?" Embry asked.

I nodded too nervous to speak. A deep part of me had missed my family. It was during most of the festivities last night that I began to wish they were with me. I wanted them to be able to experience the same things I did. My first real party that I ever attend was amazing. I wanted to share the details with my family. I wanted to tell my mother about every aspect the parties, tell Alice about the clothes girls were wearing, Edward about the music, and Emmett about how big those wolves were and how nice it was to play games with them.

"Lets get going. Sam was already antsy at the line," Jacob said. I waved goodbye to Billy before following the boys outside. "To get to the line fast, you'll have to ride on one of us. Stuff that duffel back into your backpack and put it on your back," Jacob ordered.

It took a lot not to roll my eyes. It was easy to tell that Jacob was meant for alpha. He didn't mean to do it all the time but he barked out orders all the time. I did as instructed and pulled the backpack across my back as the guys headed into the woods. They didn't want to ruin their clothes so they would undress and tie their clothes to their back legs. Embry came out of the woods bowing down so that I could climb on. I scratched him between the ears before tossing my leg over and digging into his fur. It was the only thing I could hold on to that wouldn't let me fall. Embry stood up tall and it was rather daunting how high up I felt. Being on the back of my family members was a different experience than riding on the back of a huge wolf. There really wasn't anything to stop me from falling forward or backward. At least with my family I knew I had the entire back of that person to hang to and not fall. I sucked in a deep breath as Embry walked slowly into the brush of the forest. Jacob stood waiting on us with what appeared to be a wolfish grin. I lost the battle with my eyes as they rolled at the sight.

As if Jacob and Embry were having a conversation, it was silent as they stared at each other. After a few minutes, Jacob bounded ahead of us. My eyes widened as I saw how fast Jacob ran. Embry wouldn't be able to go that fast with me on his back. Then again, these were hormonal teenagers that wouldn't back down from a bet. Embry whined as I gripped his fur tightly right before he took off. He was incredibly fast but as I noticed he was easily able to dodge trees and keep me poised on his back. The adrenaline from Friday was returning as the wind blew against my hair and Embry shook as he ran. It was such a great feeling to totally leg off of everything that was bothering me. The nerves in the pit of my stomach were suddenly replaced by a deep longing and excitement. The combination was foreign but not unwelcome. It was a glorious feeling to know that something was changing in the air.

Embry began to slow down after a few minutes. It felt like only five minutes from the time he started until he was slowing. I was laughing and giggling on Embry's back as he approached a couple of trees. Jacob stepped out from between the trees bare-chested with shorts hanging loosely on his hips. "Took you two long enough," he said with a smirk. Embry growled as he stood in front of Jacob. I reached over petting Embry's head, "Now, now, Em! Jacob's only trying to get a rouse out of you. Don't let him." I pulled my leg over and allowed myself to slide off Embry's side.

"Em's staying in wolf form," Jacob informed me as I dusted myself off. I turned to look at Embry before shrugging. "He probably wouldn't be able to contain his anger," I reply. Jacob nods, "That too. Sam doesn't want to be outnumbered. You said your mother, father, and uncle would be in attendance. If both Embry and I are out of wolf form, we're outnumbered." I nod understanding completely. Just because I understand, doesn't mean I like it all. My family has had ample time to start a war with the wolves if that was what they wanted. It hasn't happened yet and I doubt it will. They wouldn't start something with me directly in the middle of it.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can finish my homework and get started on my punishment."

Jacob chuckles as we walk toward the treaty line. I can understand suddenly why Embry didn't bring me out of the trees. My mother would have thrown a fit to know that I was riding on the back of a dangerous animal. Suddenly I could tell the difference in smells ahead. My mother's greasy yet beautiful scent washed over me bringing a smile to my face. It's hard I realize to not miss her. Rosalie has been everything to me and this weekend I missed her the most but shoved those thoughts aside. Jacob held the trees away from my face as Embry walked out first. On the treaty line, Sam was seated staring in the direction of my family. Jared beside Sam but watching out arrival instead of my family. I looked over and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing close to each other clutching hands. Edward stood apart from them his eyes moving from one person to the next. I could imagine the things he was picking up from the wolves minds from the weekend.

"Daisy!" Rose called. I gave her a smile before turning to Sam.

"Thank you, Sam. This weekend has been great. I apologize to you for the circumstances this weekend has brought. I hope that I can remain a friend to the pack. If you can't trust my family, trust me, that's all I ask."

"He says he'll think about it," I hear from behind me. I glance over my shoulder at Edward before returning to Sam. "I can only assume there was more to it than that, but I hope that in time you can trust me. Thank you again for allowing me on your land."

I grip my backpack tighter before stepping toward Jacob. He grins at me before we hug. I feel like it's going to be a while before I see Jacob again. My contact with Bella will probably be limited but Jacob will be even worst. I only really ever see him when he picks up Bella. While I'm still not close to most of the wolves, Jacob and I are closer than at the beginning of the weekend. Pulling back he smiles at me and I turn to Embry. He's tense but I reach closer, scratch between his ears, and weave my fingers one last time in his fur. I won't see Embry again unless it's pack business at my house or if by some miracle I'm allowed in La Push by my family.

"See you later, Daisy," Jacob says as turn toward my family. Rose stands next to Emmett eagerly staring at me. I give Jacob one last smile before I walk across the line. Instantly Rose pulls me into her arms clutching me to her chest. She weeps into my hair and I open my eyes staring at Emmett. "Hey, Dad," I say to him. He smiles brightly at me reaching his huge arm around me in Rose's arms.

"You two are going to suffocate the poor girl," Edward mutters. I giggle as Rose and Emmett immediately pull apart. Rose looks me over instinctively making sure there aren't any new scratches or bruises.

"Told you. She's fine, Rose. Let's head home. Daisy has a meal awaiting her arrival. Esme cooked extravagantly for you, Daisy," Edward says.

I grin patting my stomach, "That sounds great. I bet it's wonderful." Rose and Emmett walk beside me as I subtly glance back to see only Embry watching us go. His wolf eyes connect with mine and for a moment I wish I had imprinted. I'm destined it appears to be alone with only family for eternity. As of right now, that sounds better than being alone. I turn back forward leaning back against Rose's chest sighing contempt.

"You know we have to talk about this," Rose whispers. I sigh standing up, "I know, I was just hoping for later."

Rose giggles, "Well, that conversation will be later but as of right now there's a more pressing matter." I turn to look at her when her voice drops. Something has happened with the family since I've been gone. Rose shares a look with Edward who nods, "We're clear."

I raise an eyebrow as apprehension and fear suddenly grip me. The fear is understandable but apprehension is a new one. These sudden feelings are beginning to slightly overwhelm me.

"Don't worry, Daisy. Stop letting the emotions overwhelm you," Edward says suddenly much closer. I open my eyes to realize that I had stopped with my eyes tightening. I gasp realizing the emotions were incredibly strong for some reason.

"We're going to explain everything before we get to the house. Everything we are about to tell you must stay between the family for now. You can't tell the wolves otherwise we'll have a problem. Do you understand, Daisy?" Edward asks. I nod hesitantly. My family has never put me in danger so I know I'm not supposed to fear this news. It's just a combination of my fears and the events of the weekend.

"Edward? Maybe you would explain better. You know Alice better than any of us..." Rose says trailing off.

I turn to Edward instantly. Anything pertaining to Alice is news. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. I've heard the human stories from everyone in my family. When something new pertains to Alice, I'm instantly on guard. Alice is my family family member behind Edward. I love Rose but she's the overprotective mother than I can barely get away from.

"Is something wrong with Alice? Is she alright?" I demand.

Edward stands in front of me with a smile, "Alice is fine, she's perfect. There's just been some new developments this weekend."

I stare at him confused as Rose stands next to me. "Let's find a place to sit before we go into more details."

Rose and Emmett pull us toward a broken log in the woods. I sit between Rosalie and Emmett while Edward paces in front of us.

"Alice confessed to having a companion before she met us. When she woke, he was the first person she saw. She thought they were mates but when she met him he was too far gone for her help. She realized when she was with him that they were meant as friends and not mates. She stayed with him for about fifty or sixty years before she left. When they met, he had been drinking human blood, hunting humans. He was a fraction of the human he was before he was a vampire. Alice got him on the right path but knew he struggled with his thirst. She helped him the best she could before she left him to find us, to find me. She had gotten a vision of me and set out to find me. He's been living most of his vampire life on human blood. When Alice left, he had relapse, accident, and went back to human blood. Though for the past few months, he returned to the vegetarian diet in order to see Alice. His name is Major Jasper Whitlock, he goes by Jasper. He's visiting us for a little while at the moment."

I stare at Edward in shock. A human drinking vampire?! One that is living in our house! The same house that I live in.

"H-He won't hurt me will he?" I ask carefully.

Edward shakes his head, "No, he will not. We explained to him about who you were to us and everything. He knows about you but doesn't quite believe it. There's a chance he might not stay long. He just wanted a change of scenery, he might leave soon. As of right now, it's not our choice to explain his background. You went up to each of us asking about our human lives and past. It will be your choice if you want to know it."

I lower my gaze to the ground trying to process this information. "He's hunting animals now? His eyes aren't red?" I ask still staring at the ground.

"He's hunting animals. To make sure, Alice, myself, and Emmett joined him on a hunting trip yesterday. His eyes aren't even red at the moment. They are a mixture of red and yellow, an orange color. Since he's new to the group, the wolves might not like him. Give his eyes a few days to change to yellow completely before we tell the wolves," Edward answers.

I sigh looking up at mom. Her golden eyes stare at me and I see everything I need to know. Mom is nervous about Jasper's presence in our house around me. I have to make this easier for my mother. I won't tell the wolves as long as Jasper sticks to the animal blood diet. I might even get to ask a few questions about the different diets. Suddenly my nervousness is replaced by excitement. Jasper would have known Alice in her first fifty years which means he knows things about her that we couldn't possibly know.

I smile brightly at Mom and Emmett turning to Edward, "I'm ready to meet him. Maybe we'll all learn something new from our guest."

Edward chuckles his eyes lighting up. In the moment I see everyone's shoulders slump. Obviously my reaction has helped them which is all I ever wanted. I know deep in my mind that I am ready to meet Jasper but another part of me is wary. Jasper poses a threat to my family with the wolves and the rest of the human population of Forks. To know that a single person has that much power over my family has me slightly terrified. I've only ever been the person that held power over my family to protect them or do them harm. Giving up that sudden power these days has left me feeling drained. I've always been the one protecting them around humans and giving up that power is not going to be easy.

Protecting my family the way they've protected me is the only thing I know. This weekend I've solidified my relationship with the wolves easing their worries about the vampires living so close to them. Now, I'm about to test our alliance with a human drinking vampire in my house and it's not going to be easy. I'm putting my family at risk and I can only hope that I'm doing it for the right reasons.


	13. 11: Guest

**_Author's Note:_**_ I'm extremely sorry about the extended wait for this chapter. It's not what I expected for this chapter. I had such high hopes for this chapter, but it just turned out flaky. I haven't the first clue when the next update will be. This is considerably shorter than most of the other chapters, and for that I'm sorry. I know it's short but it's been months since you all have had an update. I hope you'll accept it even with how short it is. This also brings another part of the story into focus. Things might change around now that Jasper has been added. Also, things are going to move slowly between them (Jasper has to come to terms with having a mate and understanding that part), but when it does start up, you'll know it. I have a decent idea of what's going to happen, but not one hundred percent._

_Hope you'll leave a nice review and continue to wait patiently for the next update!_

* * *

_**11\. Guest**_

I clutch my mother's hand as we walk toward the house. My stomach is in knots and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this. If my mother was human, I'm sure I would have broken her hand by now. I turn to look at her as we approach the house. She gives me a stern look as if she can feel my nerves through our connected hands. Emmett wraps an arm around my back as Edward walks ahead of us. The house has never seemed so intimidating to me before. The long strong wrap around porch feels more like a guarding fence to contain the beast inside. Though, the most confusing part of this whole thing is the presence of an unknown feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

It's incredibly hard to place and more than slightly annoying to deal with. At first, I think the emotion is fear, but it's deeper than that. There is fear but it's deeper rooted, combined with so many others. As my foot rises to the first step, I nearly trip as the sudden realization of the emotion. It, in fact, is a combination of emotions I haven't felt in seven years. It's that feeling when I woke on that couch surrounded by such alarmingly beautiful faces that is with me now. I wanted them to like me from the moment I laid eyes on Rose. There was that connection even from that moment between us.

I haven't met this Jasper, but for some reason, I desperately want him to like me. Jasper needs to know that I'm a friend that I'm not a threat to him or to Alice. Despite being away from each other for so many decades, I've learned that with vampires time is not an option. For Jasper, his connection with Alice would be almost as strong as it was years ago. I didn't want to cause him or the rest of my family trouble. My own way of eliminating the threat was to show him they had me and that I was no danger, but he was.

"Jasper isn't like that, Daisy," Edward murmured lowly. Despite his whispers, I knew everyone could hear. My cheeks flush because I know Jasper must have also heard from inside the house. We had finally made it to the top of the porch only meters away from the front door.

Suddenly as if knowing our presence, door opens revealing a smiling Alice. Instantly, she moves toward me pulling me into her arms. Her usual fabric smell clings to her skin as she nearly crushes me against her chest.

"We were so worried about you, Daisy," she says pulling back and narrowing her eyes, "don't ever do that again, young lady. I couldn't see you all weekend, you have no idea what that felt like."

"More like the rest of us," Emmett mutters under his breath.

I laugh. The exuberance of laughter releases all the pent up energy in my bones. My shoulders fall relaxing instantaneously. Alice glares over my shoulder at Emmett before her lips curve upward.

"Anyway, that's enough of the mushy stuff. We've got important things to deal with. I can assure you, Daisy, that Jasper is just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet him. Probably more so thanks in part to Rose's threat of decapitation shall he threaten or lunge to hurt you."

I turn looking over at Rosalie who smirks. She moves the hair out of my with a smile, "Motherly instincts, tripled by the fact that I'm a vampire. We all know I'm a woman of my word."

I suck in a deep breath as Alice clutches my hand and Rose takes the other again. Emmett and Edward are behind us as we step into the house carefully. It's almost as if my sense of smell has tripled over the weekend. There's a new lingering smell that's almost taking over every surface. The scent is mixed with rubber, grass, and something unknown. It's familiar but I can't seem to place it as if it's a scent from long ago.

"Jasper is in the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle at the moment. Esme thought you might be hungry when you arrived," Alice says directing us toward the living room.

At the mention of food and the kitchen, I realize I am hungry. Breakfast at the Black house had been light so I was nearly starving from hunger.

Edward chuckles behind me but otherwise doesn't say anything. Alice suddenly stops moments from the kitchen. She bounces my hair and stares into my eyes for a moment as if conveying some unknown emotion. I raise a peculiar eyebrow at her wondering what sort of blood she's had this weekend.

Edward uses a cough to cover up his laughter, but I have to suppress a smile. Suddenly my entire body relaxes again, but I feel strange. It's as if my body is trying to reject the unknown invasion. I gasp staring at Alice, but I feel hands on my shoulders.

"She's alright, Rose. The foreign emotion took her by surprise. She's clinging to her current emotions too strongly," Edward says attempting to calm down Rose.

"Why's he feeding her emotions? He's not supposed to be!" Rose says outraged.

I hear Edward sigh, "Her emotions of nervousness or fear bother him. Get it in your head, Rose. Let's say we all suddenly became thirsty, hunger clouding all of our minds. Jasper could feel that, he would be thrown over by our blood-lust which isn't his own. Her fear and nervousness make him nervous because it's part of him. Sometimes even I wonder what are my own thoughts and not something influenced by what I hear from another head."

I glance up at Edward sighing myself. It makes perfect sense in my head, whatever they are talking about. Rose turns her head to me giving me an encouraging smile.

"Let's do this," I say trying to be strong.

We turn, stepping into the kitchen. Esme is at the stove cooking something that coats the entire room. The sound alone makes my stomach growl instantly. Carlisle sits at the bar with his back to us, but his head is turn. I follow his gaze to a person standing at the back door. Obviously it's for a quick escape or a burst of fresh air mixed with my tantalizing human odor.

My eyes widen seeing the foreign visitor standing before me. My body freezes as I stare at him. The fear I felt is gone replaced by something else unknown.

Jasper has short shaggy blonde hair and stands at least 6'1. He's dressed in dark boots, jeans, white tank top underneath a tan buttoned shirt. I don't understand why I suddenly have an overwhelming urge to reach out to him. My arm reaches up suddenly on its own accord as I wave.

Jasper is thrown off looking at me. I take in his eyes which have slowly turned butterscotch. Fear no longer grips me but something else has taken hold.

"Let her go, Rose. If you don't, we're going to have trouble if we don't want," Edward hisses behind me.

"What?" Rose barks, "what's going on?!"

"Rose! Let her go!" Alice yells.

I barely notice how the ice from my arms releases. All of my focus is on him. He steps closer but flinches at Rose's growl. I turn glaring at her watching her face turn down.

"Daisy?" she whispers worry clouding her voice.

I turn to see Jasper has walked half way. Swallowing, I move quickly before Rose or Emmett can protest. I meet Jasper at the halfway mark of the kitchen just staring at him. There's a charge in the room that I've never felt before.

"You, Daisy Cullen, are an extraordinary creature," Jasper whispers.

My eyes widen at his southern accent. His accent does strange things to my body. Considering I've never been around humans much before this year, these emotions are foriegn to me. I've never been able to have a boyfriend, a date, let alone my first kiss that wasn't forced upon me. My body is responding to Jasper in ways I can't even fathom. My thoughts detailing dangerous things I want to do with Jasper just by his looks and accent alone.

My arm raises, he looks down raising an eyebrow.

"I was born with manners," I say with a smirk, "I thought southerns have the southern hospitality?"

Jasper chuckles obviously shocked by my words, "Since you're a human, I'll let your remark slide." He places his cool hand in mine shaking mine, "Jasper Whitlock, mam."

His accent makes me smile as I grip his hand tighter, "Daisy Cullen, sir. Nice to make your acquaintance."

The atmosphere changes then as suddenly my shoulders relax. My entire body slumps as I step back. I gulp turning toward Esme who is staring at me the same as everyone else in the room. Something happened when I saw Jasper, something I can't quite explain.

"Hungry, Daisy?" Esme asks snapping me back.

I nod vigorously turning to the bar and sliding onto a stool. I can't quite explain what just happened. It almost felt as if I was possessed by a sudden rush of feelings. I've never felt anything like that before.

The back door opens and closes causing me to look up. My heart constricts in my chest when I realize that Jasper is no longer in the room. I'm blinded by his presence and as soon as he's gone, I feel the loss. Swallowing, I shove away the overwhelming feelings of loss.

Esme suddenly takes something out of the oven which smells so heavenly. She cuts into it fill a bowl before placing it in front of me. The bowl is fill of a casserole but it looks and smells delicious. With the fork, I dig right in filling my starving stomach.

"Daisy?" I hear Rose say rubbing my back with her hand. I look up staring at her but she's got a worried expression marring her face.

"Care to explain what just happened?"

Turning my eyes away from her, I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know what came over me, mom. I felt drawn to Jasper which was strange, I've never felt anything like that before."

Rose stared at me strangely which only made me more uncomfortable. "Rose, stop staring," Emmett said placing a hand on her shoulder, "you're making me uncomfortable, so I know you're doing the same to our daughter."

Rose smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Obviously my reaction to Jasper had her worried and that was never a good thing. Rose and Emmett continued standing in the kitchen while I looked around as I ate. Apparently Alice and Edward must have followed Jasper out of the house. My face flushed at my actions but there was nothing I could do that would change it. It was simple, I was drawn to Jasper.

Esme took my plate when I was done and I finally realized that Grandpa Carlisle was no longer in the room. I glanced up at the ceiling sighing. Carlisle was always so busy in his office I felt like I never saw him really.

"Do you have any homework that needs to be done before tomorrow?" asked mom.

Emmett was now gone and I could already hear the start up of his game system.

"Actually yes," I say sliding off the stool. Part of me wonders what my punishment will be concerning my running off over the weekend. After seeing Jasper, I know my running away was a good thing. Alice had seen his arrival and allowed my escape, I realized. The sneaky little pixie hadn't been trumped.

"Mom?" I ask turning to Rose.

She looks at me.

"What am I supposed to say to Bella tomorrow at school? I won't say anything about Jasper but what if Jacob shows up? Can't he smell the new scent?"

She glances over at Emmett who suddenly smirks. Emmett enjoys punishing me more than he should.

"How about we go talk upstairs in your room?" she offers with a secret smile on her face.

I sigh glancing around the room. I realize that Alice is missing from the room and one look at Edward with his flickering eyes toward the back door, I know where she's gone. Rose and Emmett place hands on my shoulders as we walk together upstairs toward my room.

I sit down on my bed as they each take their seats besides me.

"Can I say something first?" I ask hesitantly.

They share a look before nodding.

I swallow, "I just want to say that I'm truly sorry about just leaving the way I left. I just wanted more freedom. Nothing happened. Everyone was extremely nice to me. The only person that appeared to have a problem with my being there after a while were Sam and Paul. Your reaction to my leaving sort of caused that problem. Sam was worried my presence was putting the pack in danger. I didn't want to hurt you the way I did, I promise that."

Rose reaches over taking my hand in her much colder one. She's quite for a moment before looking at me. Guilt plagues my thoughts as I take in the tears decorating her eyes which will never fall.

"I'm going to be honest here. When I found out you snuck out and ran from the school, I almost didn't care about the damn treaty. I care about you so much. Your presence in La Push causes a lot more problems than you realize. The wolves Paul and Sam upset about your extended presence will cause trouble. We know that Paul has anger problems, according to Edward anger triggers their shifting," she says carefully.

An image of Emily, Sam's imprint from the parties comes to mind. Her scarred face is a reminder of the danger wolves pose. While they try their hardest to protect humans from vampires sometimes they are a threat.

"I didn't think about that, mom. Nothing happened though. The wolves tried really hard to make sure nothing happened. The first night there were students from Forks High for Bella's birthday. Saturday, yesterday, was the party with the wolves so we could hang out with everyone in their own environment."

Emmett nods, "We were so worried about you. We've talked and have decided to give you a little more breathing room. How about we left you go to La Push on the weekends for one night? Either Friday or Saturday, your choice. You are allowed to spend the night with Bella at most of twice a given week. It gives Jasper a little time to adjust having a human thrown in his face all the time."

Rosalie shakes her head but agrees to Emmett's words. "Though, you did something entirely reckless. For this week, you are technically grounded, which I think is the term for it. After school, you are to come up here to your room do your homework. You are only allowed out of your room for dinner. You can't play the game with Em, you can't play piano with Edward. The only time you will have your phone is during school hours in case something happens."

I groan but sort of expected the grounding. "What about Jacob? If he shows up at Bella's house or at the school, he'll smell our latest visitor."

Rose smirks, "By the time the wolves discover our visitor, he will have golden eyes. He understands the situation with the wolves and doesn't want to put you at further risk. He was nervous to meet you too, despite what I felt about the situation."

Emmett pulls me closer into his chest, "Just promise us that you won't do something that reckless again."

I shake my head smiling to myself. That went extremely better than I thought it would go.


	14. 12: Persistence

_**A/N:**_

_Well...there is no excuse for the long wait on this damn update. I'm going to be honest, I've had a writer's block with this story. I knew where I was going until a certain point and then the characters decided they didn't like that point. I'm going to honest here, I don't like this chapter but I felt you guys needed an update. I don't like some of the stuff that happens in this chapter. The situation with Bella being one of the things I don't like in this chapter. I can't promise the next chapter will come out soon because I'm not sure. I want to rewrite this story, I've gotten to where I just don't like it anymore. I don't know the next update will come because my version of the characters aren't cooperating.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for what it's worth._

* * *

_**12\. Persistence  
**_

"Daisy, it's time to get up. You have school today," I hear whispered in my ear as I lie in bed.

Cue the groan.

The cover is slowly pulled down to reveal my face to the person standing over me. The cool delicate fingers touch the side of my face causing my eyes to flicker open. Surprisingly Alice sits on the edge of the bed smiling down at me.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" I ask her yawning and pushing up from the bed.

She smiles at me shaking her head, "Nothing is wrong, persay. I just want to know what you really think about having Jasper around. Does it bother you?"

I shake my head placing my warm hand atop hers, "Ali, your friend is my friend. For some reason, I can't explain it, I know Jasper would never hurt me. Not just becasue that would hurt your friendship, but he feels like family or maybe something else. Having Jasper around is fine, Alice. Ignore Rose if that's the problem."

Alice giggles with a shrug, "Admittedly she hasn't been the best supporter, but your reaction to Jasper yesterday turned her around. Anyway, I thought I'd come in here to ask you a favor."

I raise an eyebrow. Whenever Alice asks a favor, it's certainly something that not everyone will agree with.

"Ali, don't get me in more trouble. I managed to get myself into enough. Rose isn't going to like the idea of me doing something for you," I say carefully hoping I'm not hurting her feelings.

She smirks but shrugs, "Technically, you aren't doing anything for me, but for your favorite uncle."

Honestly, she's got my interest peeked. She knows how close Edward and I are. We have to be close considering he can read my thoughts and hiding things from him is next to impossible because of that. Hiding things from Rosalie and Emmett, my parents, is quite easy but hiding things from Alice and Edward has always been impossible.

"Just tell me, Ali..." I submit. Mom will just have to get mad, she knows how close I am with Edward.

"I think I'm going to stay with Jasper for the next few days. We need to catch up on a few things and Jasper needs to hunt nearly every day. Edward said it was fine, but I worry about his proxmitiy to Bella. Just for this week, keep an eye on him, be there for him. I might seem distant, but he needs your help, your care."

I bite my lip with a smile, "I'm always there for him, Alice. I'll be with him today. I'll stay away from Bella for now, unless we're in class. Just make sure you also keep in touch with him. Just so he knows, you do care."

"Always, Daise, always," she says wrapping her arms around me. I smile lying my head on her shoulder. After a few minutes we pull away, Alice turning her gaze to the open door.

I sigh with a groan before pushing up from the bed, "I'll get my breakfast."

She moves from the bed quickly grabbing my robe and tossing it toward me. Downstairs, I find breakfast of cereal sitting on the counter with a raised eyebrow toward Esme.

Esme shrugs, "Your mother said you have to deal with it today. Not only that, but apparently, you're a little late getting down here today. You slept like a log last night."

I frown glancing toward the clock. I am in fact about twenty or thirty minutes late getting up. I shrug sliding into the bar grabbing the spoon and eating. The back door opens revealing Edward and Jasper who smile at each other. I should have known that Edward and Jasper would be great friends. Not only is Edward's mate one of Jasper's long friends, Edward knows Jasper's thoughts. Edward would know instantly if Jasper meant us harm, but for some reason I know he doesn't. Jasper just exudes peace with me, I don't understand why I feel so strongly toward him, but I do and I can't stop it.

"Morning, Daisy," Edward says approaching me and hugging me from behind. He tickles my ribs for a moment causing me to giggle at him. Swallowing my cereal, I turn grabbing his wrist and pulling him in for a hug.

"Missed you, Eddie," I say with a smirk knowing how much he truly abhors the nickname.

He groans instantly, glaring at me before the glare breaks off. His eyes turn toward Jasper and I see something I didn't quite expect. Jasper's eyes have darkened considerably and I can only imagine what his thoughts are saying.

"Jas?" Alice says quickly entering the kitchen.

"Alice, get him out of here. He needs to hunt, channel it, he's not used to those feelings. Get him under control. He'll scare her, he's already scaring her," Edward growls toward Alice.

Alice places her hands on his arm but something changes in my own thoughts. I don't like the way Alice touches him and it takes all my self control and reminding myself that Alice is a vampire. She's so much stronger than I am, I could never compare to her. I also remind myself that Alice is mated to Edward, she loves Edward. I've seen their love thousands of times before.

Shaking my head, the thoughts and feelings are gone as quickly as they came. Looking up, I find Alice and Jasper gone, the back door barely shaking in their wake.

"I think it would be best if you got dressed. I think Rose put some clothes out for you," Edward says carefully putting away the now empty bowl.

I nod feeling embarrassed and guilty about my wayward thoughts. It makes no sense why my thoughts detoured like that. Sliding from the stool, I leave the kitchen in a hurry nearly running into Emmett on the stairs.

"Whoa there. Be careful on the stairs, Daisy. Remember what happened when you broke your arm," Emmett says catching me by the arms.

I nod sucking in my tears after the embarrassment, "Sorry, dad. I just need to get dressed," I say moving past him when his grip loosens.

In my room, I find an outfit Rosalie put out. I can usually tell the difference between an Alice outfit and a Rose outfit. Rose put out a simple pair of jeans, white shirt, and a marroon jacket since it appears to be lightly sprinkling. The converse in the floor at the bed are the same marroon color and I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm not exactly in the mood for extreme clothes today. After getting dressed, I brush my teeth and hair pulling it into a small braid.

Downstairs, I find Rose and Emmett talking at the front door. Rose notices my appearance turning to smile at me, "Daisy, do you want to ride with Edward this morning? He wants to take the volvo, yet your father wants to take the jeep. Your choice."

I turn toward Edward's location in the living room where he's talking with Esme. "I'll go with Edward," I say on instinct.

Rose nods smiling at me, "Edward will leave in a few minutes. We'll wait on you two before going inside. Please make sure he's careful. He seems elsewhere today."

I look at her with a shrug, "It might be because Alice isn't coming. You know how he is without her..."

I glance between she and Emmett and she instantly understands. Sighing, she nods, "Perhaps that's it. Though, I suspect Alice and Edward know something about Jasper that the rest of us don't. I just hope they know what they're doing."

"Like it's said, don't bet against Alice. She knows what she's doing, she's never steered us wrong before," I say smiling trying ease her worries.

"Let's go, Rose. We need to go," Emmett says before moving toward me.

He presses a kiss against my forehead while Rose gives me a loving look before they speed out the door. While I had so much fun over the weekend, it's good to be surrounded by own normalcy. I really did miss my own family so very much.

"Ready to go, Daisy?" Edward asks his fingers gripping the single strap of his backpack over his shoulder.

I nod before following him outside toward the garage. He pulls his bag from his shoulder and I climb onto his back and we speed toward the garage. I giggle when I slide down running dizzly toward the silver Volvo. Rose and Emmett are already gone by the missing jeep from the garage. I buckle up just as Edward changes gears and we leave the house.

"So, Alice asked you to keep an eye on me," Edward says with a stern groan.

I turn to him shaking my head, "I would have done it without her asking, Edward. I care about you, but I also care about the family as well. Out of everyone in the house, you know we are the closest. Had I found out that Alice wasn't coming most of the week, I would have been at your side anyway. So suck it up."

Edward chuckles shaking his head, "That's one thing that's refreshing about you, Daisy. Your words and your thoughts don't differ at all. I feel as if nothing is really secret between us. We just tend to have our own silent conversations sometimes. No one is really missing anything at all."

I nod with a grin as we continue toward the high school.

I sit across from Bella in class as she stares at me.

"So, let me get this straight, you're grounded this week yet after grounding you can stay one night on the reservation and at most two nights at my house?" she asks with a grin sliding across her face.

I shrug, "Pretty much," I say with a matching grin.

"Rose, my sister," I say since Jess is sitting with us in class, "talked with our mother. They understood I need more freedom and came up with an easy solution."

"That rocks," Jessica says, "now you can attend the parties. Though I suspect you might enjoy the S parties more. Anyway, I was thinking about taking a trip to Port Angeles. Bella, you're always invited, but Daisy, if you could get away, you're invited as well. We'll try to hold off until next week, so you can come along."

I grin, "That sounds fun, but we'll have to see what happens between now and then. I just got back from sneaking out for a party-filled weekend. I need not give my family a heartattack."

Bella is the only one that chuckles but she attempts to hide it behind a cough. I smirk at her but part of me suddenly feels guilty. Bella is turning out to be the first real friend I have ever had. Not telling her about Jasper is really starting to bother me. Though despite the mixed thoughts and feelings about it, I will never tell her. She will find out when the wolves find out and then it probably wouldn't matter. With Jasper feeding nearly every day because of my presence, his eyes will be gold by next week.

When the bell sounds, we all jump up ready for lunch. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out.

_Eat with your friends. Edward is fine, we'll get by. Just make sure we can see you._

My eyes widen but a smile spreads across my lips.

"Bella, I can sit with you guys today," I grin typing my thanks to Rose.

Bella's eyes widen as she grins, "That's terrific. I can't wait to tell Jacob that you didn't get into too much trouble."

Her eyes tighten at the word _trouble_. Instantly, I know I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Apparently something must have happened after I left La Push yesterday. It's hard to believe that it was only yesterday that I came home. In the short few hours, I seem to have been overloaded with so much information.

I thought we were better friends now. Though I suspect Bella is keeping her secrets for the same reason I'm clutching mine.

To protect our families.

While I consider Bella a real friend, I don't fully trust her or the wolves now. Jasper posses a threat, yes, but what would the wolves do after they found out about him. I can lie to everyone else, but I can't lie to myself. Keeping the secret is not only for my family's sake but for Jasper's as well. I only just met him yet I can't even picture something happening to him. Our introductions yesterday altered something, something had arisen that wasn't there before.

I shook my head shaking away the thoughts. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria," I tell Bella and Jessica in the hallway. "I need to talk with one of siblings. I'll meet ya there."

I don't give them time to say anything as I speed down the hall. Edward's locker is further away from mine so I seek him out.

I find him at his locker just closing the door and turning the combination.

"Edward!" I yell, running toward him. He looks up with a smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Edward, I wanted to check on you. Rose said I could sit with Bella today, but not unless you need me."

Edward shakes his head with a roll of his eyes, "Daisy, you don't owe me anything. I can deal with lunch on my own. Bella is across the room from me, she doesn't pose a threat in a crowded room. I'll be perfectly fine."

I shake my head at him, _Read my thoughts, Edward. I don't care about what Alice said. I care about you, Edward. Truly, I do._

Edward turns to look at me, "Maybe that's the problem, Daisy. Maybe we just care too much."

Before I can stop him, he's gone nearly speeding faster than human speed. I blink as a tear fills my eye before running over coating my cheek. I reach up wiping it away before turning on my heel. If Edward really wants to be that way, he can, there's nothing I can do. The only thing I can do, give him what he wants.

In the cafeteria, I grab a tray and find Bella at the table. She grins up at me as she tears her roll in two.

"Daisy, there you are. I just talked with Jake through text."

I give her a nod, "Did you say anything to him?" I ask wondering if she'll ever tell me what happened.

Bella sighs with a nod, "Yeah, I said something to him. Though, I hate to say this but, maybe we should give Sam some time. There was an altercation between he and Paul yesterday after Jacob took me home. I don't know the specifics, but it wasn't good. Sam just needs some time."

There it was. Perhaps Rose and Emmett were right, the wolves are too unstable.

I lower my gaze, "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Not at all."

Bella shrugs, "It's not your fault, Daisy. It's just this situation. Though I have a feeling Embry sort of likes you."

My head flips up at Bella's smirk, "It's not what you think, but I think he might have a tiny crush."

My cheeks flush as I shake my head, "That's not going to work out. I don't think of Embry that way, Bella."

She holds her hands up in defense, "I'm just the messenger. What could it hurt, Daisy? Embry's a nice guy, it wouldn't hurt anything for a date of some kind."

I shake my head, "Yes, it would, Bella. I don't lead people on, I can't do that. Plus, there's already the problem with Sam and then my family. It wouldn't work out."

"Maybe you're right," Bella sighs, "but it would be nice."

I roll my eyes, "Perhaps in some other life. We both know what happens with them, Bella. I would develop feelings for him and then he'd find _her._"

Bella frowns her eyes tightening, "I know all about that, Daisy. Anyway, just think about it at least."

"I've already thought about it, I say no, Bella. Stop bringing it up," I suddenly snap upset.

Bella rolls her eyes as if expecting my reaction. "Daisy, we need to talk."

She suddenly grabs my arm pulling me up from the table. My phone starts vibrating in my pocket as we stand with her pulling me toward the doors. Suddenly my other arm is held in a firm yet tight freezing grip.

"Where do you think you're taking my daughter?" Rosalie says through gritted tight teeth.

Bella puts a smile on her face grinning at Rosalie, "We just needed to grab something from my locker."

Rosalie gives a bitter laugh, "Something your wolf hasn't told you or perhaps you just forgot. We've got incredible hearing. We can hear your conversation, but we can also hear when a heart skips a beat and not in comfort. When you grabbed my daughter's arm, you scared her. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, wolf girl, but you just ruined that. Take this week to straighten yourself out, because until you do, Daisy is never talking with you again."

Emmett shows his face grabbing Bella's hand and removing it from the tight grip around my arm. I move into Rose's embrace as Bella rolls her eyes, "You guys are a little too uptight."

She walks out of the cafeteria without saying another word.

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Rose asks instantly checking my arm for any marks.

I nod, "I'm fine, Rose. It's just Bella was being really persistent about my going on a date with one of the wolves. You don't think one of them imprinted on me?"

Rosalie shakes her head, "No, Daisy, I don't believe so," she says turning us toward the usual table. "While I don't want you to become one of us at any point of your life, that doesn't mean that there's not a chance you might. That chance would ruin anything between you and a wolf. Edward believes they might imprint for the chance of an offspring. Maybe the cosmos knows better than the world could."

"So," I begin sliding into the table, "since I would become a vampire, I couldn't..."

Rosalie nods with a sad sigh and frown, "Have a child..."

That's one thing I've never thought about. Rosalie loves being a mother yet she can't have her own. That would be something I'd give up. I've never liked kids though. I'm not like, Rose, motherhood has never been something I've wanted.

Digging through my bag, I find a missed called from Alice. Placing the phone at my ear, I hit the call button on her cell.

"_Oh, Daisy. I didn't see it until last minute. I'm so sorry about Bella. Just give it some will straighten out before you know it. Anyway, Jasper and I will be home when you guys get there. How's Edward?"_

I look up spotting Edward at the end of the table. Edward looks up and I know he'll call her later.

"I guess he's doing okay," I lie covering my thoughts from Edward. "I'll see you later, Ali."

I end the call without waiting on her reply. Rosalie sighs pulling me into her arm, "I don't know what's going on, but I promise to stay out of it."

I give her a very grateful smile before glancing toward Edward where the smile crumbles.


End file.
